


愚人法则 Fools' Rules

by Rosslyn_Sirry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Mpreg Harry, underages
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 65,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry
Summary: 信任是关系破裂的最有力凶器





	1. Chapter 1

他不知道他怎么可以睡的那么安稳。理智点来说，哈利认为自己应该自从婴儿时期结束后就没有过那么平稳的睡眠。

深夜，盛夏的暴雨被狂风挟裹着猛击着玻璃窗。整个格里莫广场在夏季风暴中左支右绌，仿佛航行在刮起风浪的海上孤舟。

偏偏是在这种时候，罗恩被他的两个兄弟叫走了。从傍晚起，他就一个人躺在那张足够宽大，却散发着长时间没有打扫过的霉味的大床上，心惊胆战地听着窗外狂暴的风雨和声，和时不时撕裂夜空的闪电。他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，入睡前一秒哈利还紧紧地抓着枕头和床单，但是下一秒他的意识陷落，他轻易地就掉进了无限的，安稳的黑暗里。

一夜好眠，他闭上眼睛，没有再出现在学校时经常做的那个恐怖的，像是被关在逼仄的黑暗房间里的噩梦。额头上的伤疤没有疼过，当然，也没有像在德思礼家里时总是因为这样那样的原因得听着自己的肚子饿的咕咕叫的声音而难以入眠。

虽然这样想有些对不起西里斯，但是哈利的确很确定，跟女贞路相比，自己还是更喜欢格里莫广场十二号这个地方。比起西里斯口中觉得这是一个‘阴暗，’‘卑劣’，‘不见天日’的昏沉的肮脏的老地方来说，他更觉得，只有待在这里的时候他会睡一个好觉。

 

第二天清晨，他从睡梦里醒来。大概是昨晚的睡眠实在太好了，哈利翻身的时候看了一眼时间——四点半，窗外的天还没微微亮。猫头鹰这时候大概都还没睡着呢。他又朝自己的身边看了一眼，发现罗恩还没有回来。

“哦，操。”哈利轻声地说，他仰面朝天，倒回了自己的床上。

在后背和床垫接触的一瞬间，身后的床板像是融化的黄油，没有支撑住他的体重，而是任由他不断地下落。那种在睡梦里环抱着他的安心感又涌了上来。他闭了闭眼，本来还想再睡一会儿，睡意却在闭上双眼的同时被从门外传来的一声女人的尖叫给打破了。

 

一楼的客厅即使在白天也光线昏暗。为了隐蔽，他们总是拉着厚厚的窗帘。哈利打着哈欠从楼梯上步伐匆匆地走下来，他赤着脚，脑袋还有些昏昏沉沉的，抓着扶手，不解地站在楼梯上，看着刚刚在客厅里发生了龃龉的那两人。

“发生什么了？”哈利迷惑地看着胸口仍然在剧烈起伏的莫丽，他的目光仔细地打量了面带怒容的年长女巫，然后又转移到站在她对面，面有愠色的西里斯·布莱克身上——他身材高大的教父。他看起来好像一整个晚上都没有睡好似的，眼眶发青，灰色的眼睛里已经熬出了血丝，那头半长的头发有些蓬乱，手里还拎着一瓶喝了一半的黄油啤酒。

注意到哈利走出房间，他的目光落到他脸上，紧绷着的面部肌肉明显柔和了不少。

“发生什么事了？”哈利清了清嗓，迟疑地，又一次问道。

“别给孩子们做坏榜样，西里斯。”看到哈利出现，莫丽对站在他对面的西里斯用不知道是警告还是嘱咐的语气说。她的两只手抓了一下自己的围裙，看了一眼站在楼梯上的哈利，又收回目光，似乎不乐意在哈利面前和西里斯继续争吵下去似的，匆匆结束了话题：“现在我要去做饭了。待会儿其他人也应该醒了。”

“那我就不送你了。”西里斯冷淡地说。

在莫丽的身影离开之后，西里斯才转头，对着仍然满脸疑惑的哈利慢吞吞地解释道：“没什么事。过来，哈利，昨晚睡得好吗？”

他摆手让他过来，在哈利走下楼的时候把沙发上的杂物扫开，留出了足以俩人坐下的空间。

看到哈利点头，西里斯脸色缓和了一些。然而他语气仍然有些厌烦地说：“我睡不着，就在这里清理房子。她早上起来的时候撞到了一只飞在半空中的蛾子，被吓了一跳。”

西里斯的话让哈利反而有点儿理解莫丽。他还没忘了上个星期五，他刚刚抵达格里莫广场，并第一次参与了一场针对房子的大扫除时发生的事。那会儿大概是十几年来格里莫广场十二号最热闹的一天。布莱克夫人的尖叫和那个苍老的小精灵的怒骂声交织在空气里的热闹，到处都是黏糊糊和黑暗咒语的陷阱，妖精的诅咒以及古老的文献，迷宫一样的羊皮纸，以及随处可见的发霉的墙壁，地板和灰尘还让他记忆犹新。

看了一眼身旁累积起来的旧书以及仍然在空中飞舞、打转的灰尘，不难想象刚刚西里斯又干了些什么好事。当哈利走到西里斯的面前时，发现自己赤裸的双脚居然不知道什么已经被地毯染上了墨绿色。他忍不住低下头看着自己的脚，西里斯也顺着他的目光低头看去，当他发现男孩的脚上那块变色的皮肤时，他发出了一阵舒心的笑声。

“哦，一个没清理干净的小诅咒。别担心。”西里斯语气高昂地说。哈利不明白怎么他会对这件事这么高兴。他招招手，让哈利在他身前的沙发上坐下。随后取出魔杖，跃跃欲试地半跪在他的面前。

“很容易解决的，”西里斯轻松地说道，他用自己的魔杖在哈利的脚上点了点，那块墨绿色的皮肤又变成了粉红色。他抬起头对男孩咧嘴一笑：“我从小就知道怎么对付这些随处可见的诅咒和陷阱。也不知道她在操个什么心。”

“莫丽大概只是在担心你。”哈利发觉这句话自然而然地从他的嘴里溜了出来，快的他没来得及阻止自己。幸好西里斯只是抬头看了他一眼，没说什么，也没有表现出恼怒。他耸了耸肩：“她把你当成她的儿子了，可不该把我也卷进去。”

哈利不可置否，他伸出手把西里斯从地上拉了起来，男人刚一站直身体，两个人同时发现一道黑影忽然闪电般地从他的脚面上跃了过去。他们都被吓了一跳。然而当黑影像它到来时那么迅速地消失之后，意识到自己刚刚是被什么东西吓到了，他们俩面面相觑地对视一眼，又不约而同地大笑起来。笑过之后西里斯用一只手臂揽着哈利的肩膀坐在了沙发上，年久失修的旧沙发在他们俩人都坐下的时候发出‘嘎吱’一声响。

“我讨厌老鼠，”西里斯皱着鼻子对他说，“不得不说，它们唯一的优势就是被当作食物的时候可以无限量供应。”

“以后不会再有那种时候了。”哈利扫视了一眼房间，说道：“你不能再为了我的安全不顾你自己身边的隐患，西里斯。”

“你管不着。”西里斯用一种像是赌气的口吻说道，“如果在邓布利多的眼皮子底下他仍然看护不好你，那么我还会去一趟霍格沃茨的。明白吗，哈利？”

哈利拗不过他。他总觉得西里斯从今天一早上起说话就带着一股火气，不知道是不是因为他昨天没有睡好，或者是太早起来打扫房间的关系。他只能含糊地‘唔’了一声，没有继续触他的霉头，而是转移话题道：“你说莫丽来之前你在做清洁，对吗？”

西里斯点了点头。“我发现客厅里还有一些小诅咒没扫除干净，”他说，“韦斯莱家的人是不会认识那些的。尤其是一些古老的妖精诅咒，他们在大扫除里留下了不少死角。”

“那让我来帮你吧，”哈利提议道，“我们一起快点儿把这该死的地方收拾干净。”

西里斯侧目看了他一眼。“你？”他有点儿怀疑地说，倒不是质疑哈利做家务的天赋，而是奇怪他为什么想和他一起做这份枯燥无聊的工作。然而在他的疑惑还没出口前，哈利已经抢白了他：“我，”他从沙发上站起来，卷起袖子，说道：“我当然也不认识。但是你可以教我如何辨认那些黑魔法咒语。这样更加一劳永逸，不是吗？”

“你这年纪的男孩儿没有喜欢做家务活的。”西里斯说道，但是他也从沙发站了起来，看上去哈利提议一起和他清理客厅的建议实际上让他很高兴。他警惕地朝楼上看了一眼，确认昨晚那些狂欢了半个晚上的红头发们此刻应该没有人醒着，才又看回了哈利。

“你可以加入我，”西里斯说，“但是我们保证都小声点，好吗？莫丽刚刚是被我破除一个迷惑咒时发出的爆炸声惊醒的。如果天完全亮之前我们再招惹来一个韦斯莱，今天的任务就宣告失败。”

“我明白。”哈利有些兴奋。这种和西里斯偷偷摸摸在其他人眼皮底下做些什么的感觉让他觉得很刺激。年轻的巫师忍不住从屁股口袋里取出了自己的魔杖，西里斯只看了他一眼，他抓着哈利的手把他扯到自己身边，带他朝窗帘走去。

“如果你不想要屁股着火，下次就把你的魔杖换一个地方放。”他一边带着他走，一边有些嘲弄地说，指了指哈利的臀部：“我们要对付的小玩意儿还是有些危险性的。其中有一些并不仅仅是恶作剧咒语。你要跟在我身后，严格按照我说的去做。”

他随手拿掉了一只爬在窗帘上的蛀虫，窗帘发出一阵水面荡开似的波动。哈利感觉自己的呼吸在心脏里停跳了一下，又想起了前几天他不小心把窗帘全部拉开时，发生在帘子后面的事。布莱克夫人的尖叫声差一点儿刺穿在这里的所有人的耳膜，比起她来说，其他那些危险的画像的声音——包括满口脏话的克利切，对他们说话时简直就像是在唱舒缓的摇篮曲。

“特别注意，”西里斯嘱咐他道，“别靠近我母亲那个帘子后面。如果我们把她吵醒，那五十英里内就没有清静地方了。”

哈利用力地点了点头。莫名地，还没有开始打扫，他就忽然感到有一些心慌。

 

事实上当他们真的开始时，哈利发现一切并没有他想象中那么难。之前他们已经尽力把这里收拾过，让这儿起码住人是没有太大问题了。虽然偶尔还会有从房顶垂到墙上的蜘蛛和忽然爬过人脚背的老鼠（来自赫敏和罗恩一星期内的悲惨遭遇），但是由于西里斯毫不在意地扔掉了很多含有诅咒的贵重的黑魔法物品，所以大体看起来，这里还是干净的。

西里斯在做清扫的时候非常注重跟在他身后的哈利。他先是手把手地教哈利如何去破除每一个他发现的咒语，并在哈利使用魔杖尝试着清理它们的时候尽责地指导他。他们的工作进展一开始很慢，然而在哈利渐入佳境以后，效率提升了不止一倍——就像他自己说的那样，虽然他不认识这些黑魔法，可轮到单纯的家务活，哈利要比西里斯强上不少。

况且，平心而论，哈利觉得西里斯对付黑魔法的魔咒水平的确高超到超过他所知道的任何一个人。不仅仅是他本身的水平很高，而且他也很知道应该如何把这些教授给他。这一点之前没有人做到，包括学校里面的教授——卢平教授没有教授他多久，而斯内普——他拒绝不带偏见地在他手下学习。所以不偏不倚地说，他感觉这段时间以来，他学到的最多的东西就是从现在的西里斯身上了。

 

“集中注意力，把你的眼睛放在可能出现的黑魔法上，而不是我身上，狗崽。”

似乎注意到哈利一直在看着他，西里斯轻轻地说道。他微热的呼吸拂过他的后颈，一只手搭在了哈利的肩膀上。哈利感觉到那只放在他肩膀上的手忽然隔着一层衣服接触到他的皮肤，莫名地，给他带来了一阵电流般的战栗。他吞了一下口水，心里很想按照西里斯所说的那么去做，但是脑子里却有些乱哄哄的，无论如何都不能集中自己的目光。

他们俩先从窗帘边上开始，西里斯仔细地搜寻地毯和壁纸上每一寸可能存在黑暗的诅咒污垢的地方。哈利的加入成倍提升了西里斯的工作效率，没到一个小时，他们已经差不多将整个客厅彻底地清扫干净了。

哈利直起腰来，他感觉一大早上就进行这样一场需要消耗精神的无声战役的确让他有些疲惫，但是心里却洋溢着快乐。尤其是——当他是在和西里斯一同进行这件事的时候，就连那些被他一个个解决掉的诅咒在他眼里都变得可爱起来。

他转过头，看了一眼时间。时针正在缓慢地朝早上六点滑去，二楼的卧室里面开始出现隐约的脚步声。

西里斯从刚刚开始就小声地哼起了歌，看得出来他心情也很不错。似乎和哈利一起做些什么扫掉了这些天这座房子压在他心头上的阴霾。当他们完成了最后一个哈利找到的咒语的清扫后，西里斯将刚刚那瓶黄油啤酒递给他，说道：“我知道早上起来不吃任何东西就喝酒不太好，”他冲他挤了挤眼睛：“但是偶尔一次大概问题不大。”

哈利并不太想这个时候喝酒，但是他的确口渴了，而且也不想扫西里斯的兴。他喝了一口酒，感觉瓶口上好像残留着一点儿像是烟草的辛辣味。西里斯哼着歌转着手里的魔杖，他走到一个挂着黑色幕布的画像面前——不是他母亲的，但是仍然属于他不想看到的那些画像中的一员，西里斯转过头对哈利说：“我其实想把它们全都丢出这个房子。少了它们这里看上去还能更顺眼一些。”

“那个家养小精灵会发疯。”哈利不赞同地说，更多地是出自实际考虑。“你说上个月你们曾经试图把布莱克夫人的画像从这里搬出去，但是她不仅没有离开，反而在这安了家——”

“是啊，是啊。”西里斯烦躁地打断了哈利的话。他跺了跺脚，咬牙切齿地举起手中的魔杖：“不过，虽然我没法把它们从这里清出去，给它们造成一点儿麻烦还是做得到的。烈火熊熊！”

哈利完全没想到西里斯会有这样的举动。他猛地站起身来，只迟疑了不到一秒钟，却还是迟了一步。哈利站在他的身后，只来得及看到红色的火光从西里斯的魔杖杖尖飞出，扑到了挂着幕布的画像上。几乎在一瞬间，溅落在画像上的火星立刻变成了几簇火苗，随即猛烈地燃烧起来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势将整张画像点着了。

哈利张了张嘴，然而更让他吃惊的是，在那副画像着火的下一秒，本来只存在于画像上的火花忽然朝周围飞溅。在一团滚烫灼热的火焰中，哈利隐隐约约地看到一滩焦黑的烟雾从烧着了的画像上飘了起来。

“西里斯！”哈利惊叫了一声，他没想到一直嘱咐他注意自己行为的西里斯这时候自己却出了岔子。他下意识地伸出手猛地拉了他一把，却感觉到西里斯的那只手像是一团燃烧着的火一样烫。他发出一声疼痛的尖叫，却没缩回手。下一刻，他用一种莫名的力量将他的教父拉回了他的身边，同时自己也被西里斯倒下的身体连带着扯倒，摔在地上。

“清水如泉！”哈利大声叫道，冷水从魔杖喷出，瞬间将西里斯手臂上和幕布上的火焰同时熄灭了。俩人一同滚在地上，西里斯被烧的通红的半条手臂紧紧地搂着哈利的肩膀，他因为疼痛额头涌出了冷汗。身体不停地发着抖。

他们俩的摔倒声或许把整个房子里大部分的人都惊醒了。哈利从西里斯的胸膛上抬起头，他发现几个红色的脑袋几乎是在听到声音就立刻从二楼走廊尽头的卧室里伸了出来。

“你没事吧，西里斯？”此时哈利没有心思去管探头出来的韦斯莱们。他撑起身体，担忧地看着西里斯受伤的手臂问道。

他发现当火焰熄灭以后，那只手臂上火焰灼烧过的痕迹就迅速地退去了，快到不正常。西里斯似乎也没有感觉到什么特别的疼痛，或者说他对于这种程度的痛苦根本不屑一顾。他下意识地先用那只完好的手摸了摸哈利的肩膀，确认对方没有受伤后，他才松了口气。

“噢，我没事。”西里斯仰起头看着哈利凑近他的那张脸。他大声地喘着粗气，后脑勺因为刚刚剧烈的撞击还在隐隐作痛。“烧的不严重，幸亏有你在我旁边及时念出了咒语，哈利。”

在哈利的催促下，西里斯举起了那条受伤的手臂。他瞪大眼睛看着自己手臂上有些变色的青色纹身，尖锐地倒抽了一口气，喃喃自语道：“不过，在我以前烧画像的时候可从来没遇到过像这样的情况。”


	2. Chapter 2

一开始，他们谁都没把早上发生的意外放在心上。直到所有人一起聚在桌边吃午餐的时候，西里斯忽然将他面前里还剩下大半只鸡的盘子向前一推，说自己没有胃口。

“我认为，没有胃口这种话适宜在你吃之前说自己吃不下，西里斯。”坐在对面的卢平充满感慨地说道：“而不是在你吃了两块派，一整块肉排，一个烤猪肘，还有半个哈利盘子里分来的馅饼之后解释说为什么你吃不下最后剩下的那半只鸡了的时候。”

但是西里斯没有搭理他。虽然他吃的不少，但是情绪看起来的确有些低落。哈利不知道这是因为他们打扫时发生的插曲还是又出现了什么其他问题。整个午饭时间，他都用盘子戳着盘子里的土豆泥，低着头，一言不发。

事态好像回到了几天前从听证会刚刚回来的那时候。那会儿西里斯刚刚听到他无罪释放的消息也是高兴的，甚至表现的比其他人更加狂喜。然而不到一天的功夫里，他就变得分外低落。还将自己和巴克比克锁在他母亲的房间里。就像今天早上发生的事一样——在此之前，哈利其实有好几天没见到西里斯的正脸了。当他陪着他打扫的时候他似乎短暂地高兴了一会儿，然而很快，愉悦的情绪就又像潮水一样从他身上退去了。

当他将自己的感想和早上发生的一切讲给赫敏和罗恩的时候，他的两个朋友都紧紧地皱着眉。

午后，凤凰社的其他成员都有各自的事情要忙，没法踏出广场一步的西里斯又找了一个借口把自己锁在了房间里。他，赫敏和罗恩三个被排斥在情报之外的未成年人则不得不找了一个干净的桌子喝茶，同时也在讨论他们即将开始的下个学期的生活。

“西里斯不是那么自私的家伙，我是说，虽然，把他关在这鬼地方来说的确很难接受。但是他早上的异样应该和这没有关系。”罗恩咬了一口小甜饼干，他看着哈利含混地说道：“你在他离开之后去看过那个画像吗？哈利？那画像到底有没有什么异常。”

“我看不出来什么，”哈利说道，他的眼睛看向赫敏：“我来找你们也是想要一起调查一下关于那个画像上发生的奇怪事情。西里斯从小就生活在这里，而他却没想到烧毁一副画像的后果，这很古怪。尤其是他之前既然这么干，说明这种事对他来说也是第一次发生。”

“我们会帮你搞清楚的，哈利。”赫敏对他说，她话锋一转：“这件事你大可以交给我和罗恩。不过你呢？哈利。你认为你是不是应该多抓紧时间陪陪他，和他聊聊你最近的生活？”

哈利下意识地攥紧了拳头，他舔了舔嘴唇：“我不确定他是不是真的想看到我，”他有些迟疑地说：“上一次，我忍不住对他抱怨过我在外面的时候过的也不快乐。但是他似乎不是很赞同。对一个失去自由被禁锢在他最讨厌的地方的人分享任何他现在做不到的事情都挺残忍，我不确定他现在是不是想看到我。”

“你在说什么傻话呀？”赫敏看着他，认真地对他说：“如果说西里斯现在心情暴躁的理由和你有关，那么就只有一个可能。就是因为之前你的听证会通过了——你将要回到霍格沃茨去，不能在这儿无限期地陪着他了，你明白吗？他太自私了，根本不想让你离开他的身边。”

“这样说就过分了，赫敏。”罗恩不赞同她的看法，但是他倒很同意她的前一个观点：“不过我们回到学校以后的确没有太多时间留给你们俩独处了，这件事情交给我们，哈利。你去陪陪他吧。”

哈利的心情有些复杂。然而在他两个朋友的劝说下，他的确动摇了。他并不是不想陪在西里斯身边，如果可能的话，他倒是宁愿能和他一直待在一起。

但是说老实话，有时候在广场里，他看到阴郁，低落的西里斯会让他觉得有点儿害怕。并不是害怕西里斯会伤害他，相反地，他还担心自己会在无意中刺伤他，他忧虑自己无心的一句话就可能让他本就不佳的心情变得更加沉重。照他看来西里斯现在的烦心事儿已经够多了，他不应该再拿自己的事情去烦他。

“我会试试的。”哈利说。他在罗恩和赫敏的目光注视下站起身来，长出了一口气：“如果他不乐意见到我，那我再到你们这儿来。”

“这种事我看永远不会发生的。”罗恩确信无疑地说道。他下意识看了赫敏一眼，发现对方松了一口气，脸上浮现出和他一样的笃定表情。

*

他走上二楼，来到西里斯母亲的那个房间外。在他抬起手敲门前，哈利还是再次短暂地犹豫了一下。

“哈利？”

就在他迟疑的时候，走廊尽头传来一声呼唤他名字的声音。哈利抬起头，他看到站在尽头处房间的是西里斯。年长的男巫似乎没想到他会忽然出现在这个地方，还站在他母亲的房间面前。他有些惊讶地微微张大了嘴，不解地看着哈利。

哈利吸了一口气。他将自己的勇气积攒到喉咙里，然后压低声音，看着西里斯灰色的眼睛，慢慢地对他说道：“我过来找你，想要和你聊聊，西里斯。”他短暂地停顿了一下，“你有时间吗？”

“噢。”西里斯的声音听起来就好像他如梦初醒。他抓了抓自己后脑上的头发，仍然有些迷茫，有些疑惑地看着哈利的脸，似乎还没有完全理解哈利为什么会挑这种时候忽然来找他。但是他侧开了身，对哈利让开了被自己挡在身后的门：“来我这里吧，还有一些固体蜂蜜。”

他说话时声音听起来有点儿沙哑：“我吃过午饭后有点不舒服，就先回来休息了。那个房间里巴克比克正在睡觉。”

既然他仍然坚持自己躲开所有人的理由是他感到身体不适。哈利也没有戳穿他，他走过去，灵巧地从西里斯身边钻进了那一道半开的房门里，像是怕西里斯忽然反悔把他关到门外去似的，哈利的动作很快。西里斯微微一愣，随即他转过身，同样很快地关上了门。

这不是他第一次到西里斯的房间里来。但是上一次过来的时候，哈利没有机会走进来，和他独处，只是在门口模模糊糊地看了一眼。这次他慢慢走进来，开始四下打量这个房间。

西里斯的房间很有他自己的品味。虽然这里和其他格里莫十二号的所有房间设计都一样，背阴，昏沉，远离窗子和阳光。但是他仍然发现了很多这里体现他自己风趣的东西。一进门的入口处用细线挂着几个上下摆动的骷髅吊饰，第一次看到的时候他还被吓了一跳。

房间里窗帘半合着，唯一的一张雕花大床上有些凌乱，被褥被随意翻开，床单褶皱。看起来西里斯说自己刚刚在睡觉的话不是骗他。空气里尘土在打着转缓慢地飞舞，一丝难得的阳光从窗户没被遮住的一角斜射进房间里，在地毯上印出一条狭长的温暖三角。

除开和所有地方如出一辙的墨绿色窗帘和地毯外，在西里斯的房间里，四周的墙壁上还用永久黏贴咒黏满了大大小小的搔首弄姿的性感女郎的海报。这算是他房间里最出格的东西。哈利控制不住自己的目光，落在他眼里的那些裸露的滑腻皮肤和胸部让他看的有点儿脸红心跳，虽然他在同龄人中听说过不少这样的事，然而——

西里斯关上门的声音把他从失神里惊醒。哈利被吓得跳了一下，他立刻转过身，看到西里斯站在门口。他赤着脚，皱着眉，露出迷茫和困惑交织的神情。

“你生病了吗，西里斯？”哈利控制不住自己的嘴巴，问道。他这会儿仔细地打量西里斯，发现男人的脸色的确有点儿难看。即使和他早上时相比都大相径庭。“我还以为你只是需要自己安静的独处一会儿。”他有些呐呐地说。

“不，”西里斯用手顶着自己的太阳穴，他一边揉着脑袋一边朝他走过来：“我是真的觉得不大舒服，哈利。”

“但是我不介意和你聊聊，或许跟你在一起会让我觉得好过点儿。”

察觉到在他说完刚刚的话后哈利的脸上流露出了懊悔的神情，西里斯立刻补充道。哈利脸上的愧疚消散了一些，他眨了眨眼睛，等待西里斯走到他的面前。

“不知道为什么，我刚刚还觉得烦躁得睡不着。”年长者抓过他的手臂，有些粗鲁地带着他在床上坐下，身体前倾过去，靠近哈利的肩膀：“但是闻到你身上的味儿以后让我觉得舒服了不少。”他凑近他的脸，鼻子抽动了一下，像是嗅着哈利身上散发出的某些味道：“你有什么话想对我说？”

“关于我回到学校的事。”哈利说，话刚出口，他就感觉到一股凉意顺着脊背窜了上来。房间里的空气似乎一下就下降了五六度，西里斯低垂着眼睛，他长而微卷的黑色头发遮住了小半张脸，让哈利看不清他的表情。

“我想回到学校后还能和你保持联络，但是我知道那个不现实，而且我也不应该把你扯进这样的危险里。”哈利吞了一下口水，他努力让自己看着西里斯阴翳的灰色眼睛，不要在他的压迫下挪开目光：“所以，我想写信问邓布利多。是不是我能够暂时不去学校，留在这陪你一段日子？”

他看到西里斯睁大了眼睛。那张英俊的面孔上阴郁和消沉似乎松懈了一些，取而代之的是浮现出来的淡淡疑惑。

“当然——”西里斯的反应给了哈利一点儿继续说下去的动力。他停顿了一下，放在膝盖上的双手下意识地攥紧了：“有八成的可能，他不会搭理我。”

哈利的声音有些低沉：“自从四年级的暑假之后他就不怎么联络我了。甚至在听证会上他看到了我，也没有对我打招呼。上个学期结束的时候神秘人用了我的血复活，或许在邓布利多眼里，我已经是和他差不多的那种怪物了。”

“别说傻话。”沉默了半晌后，西里斯终于开口说道。：“我当然会尝试着和你保持联络的。你不应该产生这种想法，哈利。”他用一只手臂抱了抱哈利，搂着他，胸膛上传来的那种坚定的支持和触感让男孩感觉到一阵安心。

“我们猜不到邓布利多怎么想，但是到目前为止，我很确定他所做的所有决策都是对你有利的。如果什么时候他改变主意，你也不需要担心，我会保护你的。”他说。语气并不强烈，但是有种不容置喙的坚持。

“你会保护我？”哈利下意识地重复道。立刻，他感觉自己的这句话好像是在质疑什么似的，这让他自己显得很傻。哈利果断地说道：“我担心的不是这个，西里斯。比起我自己，我更担心你的安危。”

他的这句话让西里斯距离他近在咫尺的嘴巴轻轻地动了动。他看着哈利的眼睛，似乎想要说什么，但是迟疑着，最终没有说出口。

西里斯伸出手臂轻轻地环住了哈利的肩膀。当他的身体紧挨着他的胸口时，哈利感觉到从他身上传来一阵异样的灼热，过高的体温隔着一层薄薄的帽衫贴着他的皮肤。

当他慢慢将沉重的头靠在哈利的肩膀上时，哈利听到了他吸气的声音。他想起他进入房间的时候西里斯对他说过的只有哈利身上的气味让他觉得好闻，想起今天早上他不到五点钟就在客厅里见到了西里斯，他说他一整个晚上都没有睡，在这里和那些该死的古老的诅咒做对。

“你想睡一会儿吗？”哈利有些犹豫，他尝试着伸出手，摸到了西里斯垂到肩膀上的卷发。年长者的呼吸似乎停顿了一下，但是他的身体没有动。哈利手指上传来有些粗糙的触感让他感觉自己仿佛在爱抚一只大狗。

“要是我在你身边的时候会让你感觉很愉快，我可以陪你睡一会儿。”他提议道。

“这主意不坏。”西里斯含糊地说道。他的手臂搭上了哈利的腰，带着男孩在他的怀抱里显得分外瘦削的身体，侧着身倒在了那张大床上。“你身上的味道莫名的让我觉得能平静下来，哈利。再凑过来点。”他命令道。

哈利照办了。他小心地张开手臂，让西里斯的脸贴着他的肩膀。这个动作极大地方便了他贴着哈利的皮肤，嗅着他身上的味道入睡。哈利仰着头躺着，他大睁着双眼，脑子里有点儿乱哄哄的。那双绿色的眼睛盯着自己头顶上木质床的床顶上依稀可见的淡淡划痕。不知道为什么，哈利感觉到自己的心跳加速。

“委屈你一会。”他贴着他的耳朵对他说。低沉沙哑的声音似乎是从胸膛里发出来的，哈利几乎能感觉到他的喉结还在震颤。他干涩地吞咽了一下，想要作出点儿什么回应来，然而短短几分钟后，他就听到西里斯的呼吸声迅速地变得平稳悠长。他贴着他的脸睡着了，入睡的如此之快，甚至没来得及把被子盖在身上。

哈利垂下眼睛，他看到西里斯眼眶下面淡淡的青黑，近乎无声地叹了口气。他不知道西里斯在这里度过了多少个不眠之夜，持续无法入眠的感觉或许比忍受钻心剜骨也好不到哪儿去。他对此再清楚不过。

哈利用手臂小心翼翼地回抱住西里斯宽厚的脊背，脸贴着他的头发，闭上了眼睛。

不仅仅是西里斯在和他在一起的时候感觉到安心，但是或许他们俩都心照不宣地了解对方——这种陪伴在彼此身边时才会有的安全感，对他们俩来说或许都是一样的。

 

这一觉仍然睡的平稳悠长。大约直到傍晚时，他才被一阵悉悉嗦嗦的响动吵醒了。

哈利睁开眼睛，夕阳的余晖从那个狭窄的窗缝里溜进来，将床脚漆成一片浅金色。靠在他旁边睡的西里斯没有他们入睡前贴的那么紧，但是仍然靠在他的身侧。哈利对着那一小块金箔似的阳光眨了眨眼，他不敢动被西里斯压麻的那侧肩膀，只是轻轻地活动了一下手指。随后，他发现那阵将他吵醒的声音是从门口传来的。

哈利垂下眼睛，他集中注意力，看到有一只小小的耳朵不知道什么时候从门缝底下伸了进来，孤零零地躺在靠门的地毯上。他知道那是什么东西。在发现伸缩耳的同时，他尽可能地偏过头，几乎将肩膀伸展到极限，避开西里斯的脑袋。同时，他伸出一只手臂，嘴巴动了动，无声地念了一个飞来咒，让耳朵落在了他的手上。

“你还在西里斯的房间里吗，哈利？”在伸缩耳接通的一瞬间，另一侧立刻传来赫敏的声音。

哈利刚刚醒来，脑子里还有些不清楚。他先是下意识地‘嗯’了一声，然后才想起来，赫敏应该听不到他的回复。

“如果可以的话，立刻下楼来。”赫敏并没有理会他的反应，她的声音有些严肃：“我和罗恩刚刚从布莱克家地下的书房里出来。关于早上被你和西里斯烧掉的那个画像，我们俩可能有些事情要对你说。”


	3. Chapter 3

哈利迟疑了一下。

“可以等到明天吗？”他脑子一转，对伸缩耳施展了一个双向传递声音的咒语后，才小声地，妥协地问道。同时，他下意识地看了一眼靠着自己肩膀的西里斯。男人仍然闭着眼睛安睡，但是哈利不确定如果他此刻起身的话是不是会吵醒他。

“西里斯难得睡了一会儿，我不想弄醒他。”他解释道。

“你和他睡在一起？”透过伸缩耳，哈利明显听到赫敏从另一边传来的呼吸声变得粗重。她的语气开始急促：“我建议你不要，哈利。”赫敏严厉地对他说：“如果可以的话，你现在最好能离他远一点儿。”

“几小时前你们俩还一个劲劝我过来多陪陪他，”哈利一头雾水地盯着伸缩耳，仿佛宾斯教授正藏在里面讲那些他从来没听懂过的古代魔法史：“刚刚我睡觉的那段时间里你们俩到底是见了什么鬼了？”

“我和罗恩在地下室查到了关于那些画像的事。”赫敏喘了口气，她停顿一下，继续说道：“等你下楼来我们再详细对你解释。不过我可以告诉你，那些画像上的咒语是一种纯血家的自我保护手段。而且只有在家族血脉剩下最后一个纯血血嗣的时候才会生效。”

“最后一个纯血，”哈利咂了咂嘴。他品味了一下赫敏的话，很快明白过来：“西里斯小时候烧过那些画像，但是它们没有攻击他，因为那时候布莱克家还有很多人。而现在只剩下他一个了，所以他对它们动手的时候它才产生了效果？”

“我认为可以这样说。”听起来，赫敏在伸缩耳的另一头吸了口气，“但是我们俩还没有完全弄懂这是这样一回事。”

“可早上他被攻击之后，西里斯手臂上的烫伤看起来似乎很快就消退了。”哈利不解地问道：“它还会有什么后续影响吗？”

“那不是攻击的咒语，哈利——”赫敏拖长声音，她有些迟疑，似乎接下来要说的话很难以启齿：“你从我刚刚说的话里应该听懂了，只有剩下最后一个人的时候才会生效，那是一种确保纯血家族血脉延续的魔咒。”

当她说完这句话时，赫敏感觉自己的心脏跳动的厉害，她竖起耳朵，听到哈利那边一直沉默着。她不知道她的朋友在想什么，就在她忍不住想要再次开口的时候，对方的声音打破了沉默。

“就这样？”哈利听起来像是松了口气。

“听我说，哈利。别以为这咒语没有伤害性你就可以放松了，情况没有你想象的那么简单——”赫敏忍不住提高了声音：“——纯血家为了确保血脉延续设下的咒语会强的超出我们想象。我已经尽力了，从下午开始到现在我和罗恩一刻都没停下过，但是我们也只能找到一点儿零星的记载，别说是解决办法了，就连它的名字我们还没完全翻译出来呢。”

“我知道，我知道。”哈利压低声音说道：“我没有轻视它。”

“不过，”他顿了顿，补充道：“既然你们这样说，那我就更不应该下去了。”

另一侧的赫敏猛地倒吸了一口气。听起来她很想抓起什么东西，直接从伸缩耳那边伸出来打哈利的头。

“我不能把他一个人丢在这，你明白吧，赫敏？”哈利解释道：“既然只是保证……额，后代传承的，”他的语气听起来有点古怪：“又没有什么攻击性，那我陪着他也没什么问题。”

不等那边赫敏还想说什么，哈利抢白了她：“我会有分寸的，”他说：“最好西里斯一直睡着，我们就在他睡着的时候神不知鬼不觉地把这件事解决掉。如果被莫丽他们知道——我有没有告诉你，他们早上又吵了一架？”

这回轮到赫敏沉默了片刻。“没有。”她说，“韦斯莱夫人有时候看不惯西里斯的某些做法。我得说这方面我赞同她。”

“可是我不想再挑起他们的矛盾了，西里斯拒绝我留在这里陪着他，他要和卢平教授，唐克斯，还有罗恩家里人们生活在一起，不知道要到什么时候。我希望他能过的顺心点儿。”

赫敏迟疑了一下。她有些不知所措地看着身后的罗恩，脑子里在飞快地转动着。理智告诉她，在看过那个咒语的危险性以后，现在她应该冲到二楼去把哈利从他们的房间里揪出来。但是哈利的这种笃定又让她不知道自己应该怎么做了。

或许是听出了赫敏的动摇，哈利趁热打铁，补充道：“我会一直醒着的。”他说：“如果西里斯出现什么异样，我立刻联络你们，好吗？”

“我……好吧。虽然我不觉得你这行为明智，但是罗恩也同意你这么做，我拗不过你们两个。”赫敏叹了一口气，“保持联系，哈利。如果他有什么异样立刻让我们知道。我们这边也会尽可能快地查一些关于那个咒语的资料，但是这种古老家族的秘辛，我们短时间能找到的实在有限。”

“我当然相信你们俩。”哈利用理所当然的口吻说。话音刚落，他就果断地切断了联系。

*

将伸缩耳挂掉以后，哈利明显感觉到自己的心跳加速。不知道是不是刚刚赫敏说的话让他产生了某些奇怪的联想。当他再转过头看向西里斯的时候，对方紧闭的双眼和抿起来的嘴角仍然那么英俊而且硬朗，他的思维却不可避免地飘散到某些方面。

关于那个血脉延续的咒语，哈利非常肯定，就他对西里斯的了解，如果能让布莱克家的血脉从此断绝，恐怕他比任何人都乐见其成。

但是抛开咒语本身不谈，一想到西里斯在未来可能会和别的什么人产生亲密关系，恋爱，结婚，甚至是生下一个孩子——都让他觉得非常古怪。

从他认识西里斯开始，他能想到的两个人最远的未来就是他们一起从所有的事里抽身，骑着巴克比克去乡下隐居。在一年多前，他也渴望过西里斯会带着他，像他独自一人时那样离开英国旅行，冒险。他曾经在脑海里描画的和西里斯的生活他可以说上三天三夜，然而无数个关于未来的计划里只有他们俩人，没有他们的朋友，没有教授，没有伏地魔和那些食死徒，当然，更不可能有一个面目不清的女人。

莱姆斯曾经说过西里斯在年轻的时候非常吸引女人，那他有过女人吗？从前他从不曾想过这个问题，然而现在这个年头在他的脑子里萦绕，像只恼人的苍蝇一样难以摆脱。

哈利没有注意到自己的目光像是被那张睡容黏住了，他放在小腹上的拳头无声地收紧，同时屏住呼吸，下意识地凑近西里斯，更近地观察他。

从他青少年时就在墙上黏着的这些有强烈露骨暗示的海报来看，他不大相信他在这方面是白纸一张。哈利清楚这是完全正常的，他的教父是一个三十六岁的，正常，高大，而且非常英俊有魅力的男人——从他个人的角度出发，他不认为有什么样的人能抵抗得了西里斯·布莱克。

只是想到如果这件事成真，他未来可能会遇到一个‘教母’，忽然闯进他和西里斯的生活里，或者是一想到过去曾经有什么人或许和他现在一样睡在他教父的枕边，哈利仍然觉得心里很不是滋味。

他枕着自己的手臂侧躺下，转过身，背对着西里斯。想要短暂地将视线离开他那张脸。哈利眨着眼睛看着自己面对的深绿色墙壁。墙纸已经老化发旧，边角出现了卷折，黑漆漆的角落里还有蜘蛛和老鼠在那做窝。

窗帘外，夕阳在顺着窗子的一角一寸寸下移，直到最终完全消失。哈利的呼吸声逐渐变得粗重，他等待着自己的心跳声逐渐平静下来，等待充斥着整个房间的寂静从外部流淌进他的身体，填满他心中刚刚因为思索那个问题所出现的空虚。

哈利能够听到，在房间里一片纯粹的寂静里，他能感觉到除了西里斯和他的呼吸声，虫鼠挪动的簌簌声外，似乎还有第三种声音在他的脑海里回响。而且那种声音并不是来自房间里，而是就在他的皮肤层下，在他的血液中游走的。

他保持着那个侧躺的姿势好一会儿，心情却并没有平静下来。相反，他愈发感觉到有一种说不清道不明的燥热在他的身体里升起。而且正在逐渐升温。

这种静谧的诡异让哈利感到不安。他咬住牙齿，感觉到自己血液中的脉搏正在躁动。当他试图闭上双眼寻求平静，刚刚萦绕在他脑子里的那个问题的声音却变得更大了。而且就在他的耳朵里跳动，鼓噪着，令他的耳膜嗡嗡作响。哈利无助地朝着面前的一片虚空张了张嘴，他试图发出点什么声音，却感觉喉咙变得肿大。里面好像塞了一团棉花，让他说不出话。

“你在想什么？我听见你的心跳声了。”

一个沙哑的，平静的声音忽然从他身后传来。同时一只滚烫的手臂猛地钳住了他的腰。哈利立刻从刚刚短暂的昏沉中清醒过来，他瞳孔急缩，脉搏狂跳。在声音出现的同一时间，它就将哈利凌乱的剧烈心跳声推到了顶峰。

*

那只手臂不容抗拒地抓着他的腰，还没有容得他反应过来抵抗那股怪力，手臂已经像扯一个枕头似的将他猛地拉进怀里。

哈利的头撞上了他坚硬的胸膛。他只来得及发出一声低弱的惊叫，下一秒，他眼角余光看到西里斯魔杖的闪光从空气中划过，好像一颗流星出现在昏暗的房间里。随即，他眼前天旋地转，身体再一次被翻动，这次是后脑猛地撞上柔软的床垫。

受到撞击后的哈利没有感觉到太多疼痛，但是他大口地喘着气，好像只有这样才能呼吸。他被迫仰起头注视着压在他头顶的那张脸，下一刻，西里斯的身体压了下来，他的呼吸凑近他，滚烫的被仿佛正在燃烧的火焰扭曲的空气。

“西里斯！”哈利的喉咙中发出一声有些变形的尖叫，他不可置信地瞪大双眼看着压在他上方的男人，像是第一天认识他似的。

他不敢相信西里斯刚刚居然粗暴地将他压在了身下。哈利放在身侧的拳头下意识地攥紧，然而下一秒，他的身体忽然僵住了。

西里斯就骑跨在他的身上。他抓过自己的魔杖对哈利念出了一个咒语，无形的魔法将他整个人裹了起来，好像陷落在一个茧里，令他动弹不得。

做完这一切，西里斯甩手将魔杖扔的远远的。他将目光重新转移回了哈利身上，继续用那种令人毛骨悚然的视线打量着他。

在西里斯眼里，昏暗的房间光线里，他看到躺在他身下的那张年轻，美丽的脸正在渐渐退去属于少年人的圆润。他脖颈修长，下颚的轮廓逐渐分明，颧骨还包裹在一团软肉里，但是已经初见清癯的棱角。在那张有些苍白的脸上，一双像是新叶般翠绿的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。

他专心致志地注视着他，取掉他的眼镜，然后展开一只手掌，温柔地拂过他的颧骨。在哈利的脸颊停留片刻后向上，撩开他鸦黑色的凌乱黑发，露出后面那个银色的伤疤。男孩细软的发丝勾弄着他的手心。有些瘙痒，如同一种温柔的挑逗。

西里斯的手指划过他的喉咙。“我希望你待会儿还能发出一点叫声，”他对他比了一个‘嘘’的手势，“但是也希望你不要高声尖叫，碰坏气氛。”他低沉沙哑的声音带着笑意滚动在喉咙里：“你很漂亮，我已经迫不及待想听你的声音了。”

他温柔地抚摸他喉咙的动作让哈利感到浑身冰冷。这是第一次，哈利切实地从西里斯身上感觉到了他正在散发的令人畏惧的冰冷感觉。从前的西里斯并不是没有过这样危险的时候，只是他从来没有将这一面对着他展现出来。

“你——你还知道我是谁吗，西里斯？”哈利大口地喘着气。即使此时他看不清西里斯的脸，他也从对方逐渐下压的身体和怪异的动作上感觉到了某种异样的气息。

西里斯没有回答他，他灰色的眼睛打量着哈利，目光飘忽不定，似乎陷入了某种思考。但是他的身体紧紧地压制着哈利的身体，没有放开他的意思，也让他没有丝毫可以挣扎的余地。

他的教父现在很不对劲，哈利的胸膛剧烈地上下起伏着。他已经警铃大作，一双眼睛不敢离开那张带给了他极大压迫感的英俊面容。所有的昭象都预示着危险即将到来，在这个紧要关头，哈利忽然想起了赫敏刚刚和他说的话。

他猛地将一口唾液压回喉咙里，咬住自己舌头，强迫自己在他逼近的滚烫气息下冷静思考。在他回想起来的一瞬间，年轻的巫师立刻就明白过来他身上出现了什么问题。

是那个诅咒对他造成的影响。他没有想到，它会在一个这么突然的时间，这样迅速，激烈地在他的身上开始蔓延。如同点燃干草的火星，感染的速度快的令他猝不及防。

哈利的脑子飞快地转动，他眼角的余光瞥到刚刚在西里斯粗鲁的动作下从他的手中飞出去的伸缩耳和魔杖。他尽力勾动手指，浑身绷紧，微微颤抖。希望在西里斯视线看不到的死角将它们招来重新握在手里。

不管是联系上赫敏还是抓住魔杖，他得先让西里斯从这个状态里冷静下来。否则，他们谁也不知道接下来将会发生什么事。

“不知道，”在哈利沉默的时候，压在他身上的西里斯突然刺耳地尖吠了一声。年长者带着轻蔑的笑意的声音打断了哈利的思绪。

他的手指轻轻地在哈利的喉咙上划过，哈利不得不将注意力重新转移到他身上来，发现他那双深灰色的深邃眼睛紧紧地盯着他，面部肌肉紧绷着一动不动。哈利同样不敢移动。在短暂的僵持后，西里斯饶有兴味地弯下腰凑近了他，他的双眼直直地盯着哈利那双流露出惊慌失措的绿色眼睛，像是注视一只被他按在了爪下的猎物，自得，满意，傲慢。流露出一种疯狂而不受控的炙热气息。

他的嘴唇贴近了他的脸侧。像是被烟雾浸湿的嗓音沙哑地压着他的耳朵，低声地说：“——而且，我想我也没兴趣知道。”


	4. Chapter 4

“喵。”

克鲁克山忽然避开燃烧的只剩下半根的蜡烛，从小书桌上跳了下来。它主动蹦到赫敏的怀里，仰起头，用毛茸茸的耳朵蹭她的手臂。

“别闹，克鲁克衫。”赫敏躲开克鲁克山对她的亲昵，继续焦头烂额地快速翻阅自己手里的那堆厚重古老的羊皮纸，一目十行地扫过上面的所有文字，集中注意力寻找她所能看到的任何和这个咒语有关的一切。

在布莱克祖宅诺大的地下室里，从下午开始，她就和罗恩一直待在这儿，几乎将书架上的每本书都翻过了一遍。

不知道为什么，在哈利单方面的切断联系以后，赫敏心里总有种隐隐不好的预感。但是她没法确切地说出那种预感来自哪里，毕竟他们都清楚西里斯是一定不会伤害他的，而且从刚刚开始伸缩耳就一直平静，看起来哈利也并没有遇到什么异常。

只是烦躁的感觉挥之不去。从刚刚开始，她就一直忍不住抬起头朝二楼看。那扇卧室门平静如初，她也没法透过门看到门后正在发生什么。

“你真确定那老掉牙的咒语现在还在生效吗，赫敏？要我说，它有可能早就过期了，只是吓唬吓唬人罢了。”

罗恩打了个哈欠，和赫敏在地下室待到深夜已经超出了他对这项无聊工作的忍耐极限。红发韦斯莱的眼皮有些打架了，他上半身趴在地毯上，就躺在他们翻出来的那堆羊皮纸里：“如果我们实在没什么办法，要不叫一些其他人过来和我们一起找？”他提议道。

“哈利刚才说的你听到了，他的意思是除了我们以外最好不要有别人知道西里斯中了诅咒的这件事。”赫敏无奈地咬着嘴唇，“我真搞不明白他。现在还有什么是比解除咒语更重要的？”

“让他的教父西里斯·布莱克在接下来的日子里过的舒心一些。这恐怕对他来说比什么都重要。”罗恩一针见血地说道。

“行吧。”赫敏叹了口气。忙碌到现在的她也有些累了。 女巫将视线从羊皮纸上挪开，抬起头，看到克鲁克山从她的腿上跳上了桌子。还没等她来得及阻止，那只猫似乎注意到了上面不停摇曳烛火的蜡烛，它忽然拱起脊背，像看到了老鼠一样兴奋地发出一声猫叫，四足发力，朝火光扑了过去。

“不行，克鲁克山！”赫敏在看到她的猫扑向蜡烛时尖叫一声，她猛地伸出双手抓住克鲁克山的后腿，然而摞在旁边的一叠书却因为克鲁克山跳过时的动作失去了平衡，一股脑地朝罗恩的方向栽倒下来。

“梅林的胡子！”遭了池鱼之殃的罗恩发出一声惨叫。几十本大部头的古老魔法书被从桌上撞飞，劈头盖脸地砸到了他的身上。他抱着头躲避不断朝他飞来的羊皮纸，赫敏同样手忙脚乱，她一只手抓住了克鲁克山的尾巴，另一只手立刻抄起自己放在桌上的魔杖，迅速地施展了一个闪回咒。

在咒语的闪光过后，决堤的洪水一样向下倾落的书终于从罗恩的身上离开，错落有序地回到了自己刚刚的位置上。两个人都松了一口气，但是克鲁克山却在这个时候挣脱了赫敏的怀抱，她又一次‘喵’了一声，努力摆脱赫敏的手，轻巧地跳上桌子，用前爪去扒拉放在最上面的那张羊皮纸。

“这张纸有什么古怪吗？”罗恩龇牙咧嘴地说道。他们几个人都知道克鲁克山是只聪明的猫，这时候看到她对那张羊皮纸不依不饶，他忍不住伸出手去够那张纸。

“我看看，”赫敏说，她将羊皮纸拿过来：“这个是我们从角落里最后翻到的，我本来打算按照顺序晚一点读它。”

她开始阅读，罗恩揉着自己被撞出一个包的后脑，抬起头注视着正在阅读自己手里那张羊皮纸的赫敏。短短几分钟内，他看到赫敏的表情迅速从疑惑，讶异，到最后变成了微张着嘴的震惊。在看完整张纸的内容后，她整个人像是脱了力似的靠在椅子的背上。肉眼可见地，女巫的肩膀微微颤抖起来。罗恩产生了一种不好的预感，他咽了一下唾沫，有些不安地说：“怎么了？”

赫敏没有立刻回答他。她在罗恩的叫声里低下头看着坐在地毯上的红发韦斯莱，那双浅棕色的眼睛睁的好像猫一样大。小女巫的双手都紧紧地抓住了手里的羊皮纸，她恐惧地张大了嘴，嘴唇颤动着，像是久久地说不出话来。

*

西里斯直起腰。注视着身下全然无助的哈利·波特，他已经没有耐心一颗一颗解开两个人身上的纽扣。

当他直接撕开他的裤子将他骑在他的身下时，一开始，哈利还没有明白过来西里斯要做什么。直到他坚硬的手指粗鲁地扩开他的后穴，一阵火辣辣的疼痛从他从未被任何人，甚至包括自己注意过的那个地方传了上来。

哈利猛地咬住嘴唇，但是一声违背他意愿的呻吟还是从嘴里冲了出来。这太古怪了，他能够忍受从高空坠下时肋骨骨折的剧痛，但是却从来没有感受过这种奇怪的疼痛。

“我可以把事情变得再简单一点。”西里斯沙哑的声音说，他居高临下地注视着哈利，除了他高大的体型给他带来的压迫感外，哈利还感觉到，包裹在西里斯周围的还有一层滋滋作响的魔力电流。他努力让脖颈和柔软的枕头之间保持些距离，仰起头，想要看清楚西里斯的脸。然而他只看到在昏暗的光线里男人的嘴唇轻轻地动了动，随即他的大腿自发地张了开来，以一种完全无防备的纯洁姿态面朝着西里斯。

他带着粗糙茧子的手指滑过哈利年轻，紧致，滑腻的皮肤。从他炙热潮湿的洞穴抽出来以后在他的大腿上游走，留下一条淡淡的水痕。哈利的呼吸紧绷，他垂下眼睛看到西里斯的手指滑过他的阴茎，没有思考想要停留，抚摸他软绵绵地垂在双腿间的老二的意味。他的手径直来到了他的胸口，停在他一粒硬挺的乳头上。

“我恐怕是疯了。”西里斯轻笑，他捏住他的乳头，毫无怜惜地粗鲁搓弄，逼迫哈利发出疼痛的嘶叫声。“很明显你是个男人，但是即将操你的感觉居然让我感到这么好。”

哈利感觉到自己的大脑和被拿掉了眼镜后眼前的视野一样模糊混沌。西里斯将他压在身下，他撕碎他的衣服，用手指探索他的身体，爱抚他，折磨他，动作里不带丝毫怜惜和疼爱，只有像野兽一样最纯粹野性的欲望。他努力地张开嘴想要尖叫，但是西里斯在一切开始时对他喉咙施展的咒语让他喉间的肿块变得更大了。

他发不出什么声音，只能用那双燃烧着怒火的明亮的眼睛注视着眼前的西里斯。他疑惑，困恼，愤怒，不解，恐惧。然而复杂的种种情绪糅合在一起，却仿佛变成了在他身上施暴的那个男人欲望的燃料。

他猛地抓住哈利赤裸的肩膀将自己的身体压了下来，两具散发着高热身体紧紧相贴。哈利的心跳猛地被推过极限，他感觉到在西里斯的胯下，炙热坚挺的阴茎对准了他仍然紧致抽痛的洞口。

“不——”他发出一声猫叫一样微弱的哀求声，那几乎已经是哈利所能发出的声音的极限了。

“你会后悔的，西里斯。”

他哀求着，恐惧地看着那双近在咫尺，却让他感觉到陌生的灰色眼睛。在西里斯忽然咬住他干燥的嘴唇，贴着他的牙齿发出一声轻蔑的嗤笑时，哈利感觉到自己心里最后一丝让他及时清醒过来的希冀也破碎了。

那双杏仁形的眼睛似乎变成了一个凝固的形状，他一动不动，僵硬，痛苦地注视着他，感觉到西里斯扶着自己的阴茎渐渐突破他最后的屏障。环状的肌肉被摩擦的滚烫升温，撕裂般的疼痛从洞口开始，一直不停地随着他的深入渐渐向内蔓延。

当这种疼痛开始持续在他的身上产生并作用时，哈利并没有感觉到一点儿解脱或是习惯。相反，他只觉得自己的身体正在一寸寸地燃烧。火焰随着破碎的甬道正在朝他的体内推进。他闭上眼睛，咬住下唇，感觉自己正在被打开，撕裂，以至于彻底的毁灭。

西里斯野兽一样的粗喘声在他的耳边加重了。在他完全滑进哈利过于紧致的包裹以后，他抓着他肩膀的手指陷进了他的肌肉里，哈利感觉到他扣着他的肩胛骨，令他动弹不得。那双潮湿的，带着烟味的嘴唇在他的耳边不停的啄吻。

“比我想象的还要好，”他气喘吁吁，上气不接下气地说。“我他妈真不明白我为什么是第一次干这个。”

哈利感觉到自己的眼眶里有某些酸楚而且湿热的液体正在迅速堆积。他已经听不懂西里斯正在说什么，一股强烈的委屈从心脏涌上了他的脸，他的手指冰冷，虚虚地搭在西里斯的肩膀上。在他的教父将自己从他体内稍稍抽出，随后在又一次猛地钉入传来的撕裂般痛苦中紧紧地抓进他的肩头，无助地高声尖叫。

他从来没有忍受过这么长时间的，古怪的痛苦。西里斯像是一把利刃刺入他的身体，将他从内到外的撕开和毁坏。他经历过无数比这次更疼痛的时刻，无一例外都是来自外部的伤害。这是第一次，无论是身体还是情感，他感觉到被从内部开始撕裂的自己变得如此脆弱柔软。每一次西里斯的撞击对他来说仿佛就是最后一次，下一刻——哈利神智恍惚，他感觉自己就会在他的冲撞下碎裂。

在整场漫长的强暴里，他试图，除了实在抑制不住的尖叫和喘息外不发出任何多余的声音。哈利紧咬着嘴唇，直到他尝到嘴里传来血腥味。恐怕他已经感觉到自己的嘴唇被他自己咬烂了，然而哈利恍然未觉。伴随着疼痛的过程不断拉长，他所能感觉到的只有身下不断传来的灼烧与撕裂感，西里斯在他耳边的低哑呻吟和喘息，以及他压在他身上的身体所带来的沉重。

在黑暗中，他艰难地用目光描摹着对方身体的轮廓。两年的时间里，他逐渐变得和他年轻时一样高大，结实，与他们初见的时候大相径庭。从前，他曾经为西里斯身体的逐渐恢复感到发自内心的高兴，却没想到有朝一日他会这么痛恨他压在他身上令他动弹不得的，无力反抗的重量和力量。

他仿佛变成了一条无主的孤舟，在身上的男人给他带来的风暴里身不由己地颠簸翻滚，随时可能在狂暴的浪潮中粉身碎骨。

不知道过去了多久，时间的流失在他的意识里失去了意义。他感觉到当他开始习惯于那种将他摧毁的疼痛，西里斯的频率和力量也随之发生了改变。

他似乎察觉到被他侵犯的这具身体正在逐渐地软化，碎裂。在他彻底被他拆成一片片的废墟以前，他感觉到他忽然紧紧地搂住了他的肩膀。

在整场风暴中，第一次，哈利感觉到身上的那具身体给他带来了除了沉重以外的其他感受。他温暖的身体紧紧地贴着他的，侵入他的部分好像一团火，化作岩浆在他的身体里流淌，取代他的血液流向四肢百骸，要将他从内而外地焚烧殆尽。

虽然他仍然在猛烈地撞击他疼痛不已的臀肉，逼迫哈利发出更多引诱的沙哑的痛苦喘息和呻吟，但是这时候的他忽然将他紧紧地搂在了怀里。就好像他终于隐隐约约地从行为的本身脱离出来，开始注意到在他们的链接中流淌着的情绪。

哈利仰起脖颈，在他被西里斯塞进他身体的那团火彻底地烧成灰烬以前，他看到男人深灰色的眼睛里有一抹闪光转瞬即逝。他忽然偏了一下脑袋，弯起嘴唇，在哈利的侧脸上轻轻地落下一个啄吻。动作轻柔地舔掉了那道不知道什么时候顺着他的眼角滑落下来的泪痕。


	5. Chapter 5

上去找他？你疯了！”

 

“听着，赫敏，你冷静点儿。”二楼的走廊上，罗恩紧紧抓住赫敏的手臂，用力将她向外拖。刚刚他没拦住像阵飓风一样冲上二楼的赫敏就已经够糟糕了，要是还让她直接撞开大门冲进西里斯和哈利的房间，他都不敢想象今晚会发生什么。

 

“我敢打赌西里斯不会伤害哈利，他不会允许他自己那么做！何况，”罗恩顿了顿，继续说道：“如果他们俩真的发生了什么，你现在冲进去，那西里斯一定会撕了你的。”

 

“如果我不进去，你不知道他会对哈利做出什么来！”赫敏冲着他的耳朵大吼。她的指甲深深陷入罗恩的手臂里，把高大的男孩抓的龇牙咧嘴：“相信我，罗恩，要是那个咒语仍然有效的话西里斯压根不知道自己现在在做什么！”

 

赫敏浅棕色的眼睛微微发红，她盯着罗恩看，目光像是一把利刃要将他劈开：“这不是他想不想伤害哈利，他现在根本没得选。罗恩。”

 

“那么那个咒语到底是什么？”看到她态度坚决，罗恩也忍不住嚷嚷起来。他直视着她的双眼，手仍然紧抓着赫敏不放：“好啊，如果你非要进去的话，那我可以一起陪你进去！但是你起码应该告诉我，刚刚你在那张羊皮纸上到底看到了什么东西——”

 

“赫敏？罗恩？”

 

就在他们两个人站在二楼的走廊门口僵持不下的时候，位于尽头角落里的那扇卧室门忽然被打开了。两个年轻的巫师立刻松开了撕扯着彼此的手，他们转过身，面面相觑地看着西里斯打着哈欠，顶着一头有点蓬乱的卷发慢慢地从房间里走出来。年长的男巫仍然赤着脚，他不解地看着他们两个，似乎刚刚睡醒。

 

“你们俩？站在我门口干什么。”他哑声问。同时，目光扫过赫敏。女巫不假思索地冲上前，她脱口而出：“西里斯，你和哈利——”

 

赫敏的提问还没说完，就立刻被站在一旁的罗恩打断了。

 

“我们在下面没找到哈利，想来看看他是不是还在你这，西里斯。”罗恩飞快地截过赫敏的话头，在对方愤怒的目光里走上前一步，用自己高大的身体将西里斯的视线从赫敏的脸上挡开了。

 

他抬起头看着西里斯的脸，对方的表情看起来很放松，同样也很正常。除了刚睡醒的倦怠以外没什么特别的。他很确信赫敏刚刚也看出了这一点。罗恩转过头，他看到在他身后的女巫张了张嘴巴——看到西里斯一副正常的样子，她似乎也有点儿摸不着头脑，所以才想了想，没有继续说下去。

 

“他没在我这。我记得下午的时候他来陪我睡了一会儿，但是没过多久应该就走了。”西里斯回答。他的表情渐渐变得严肃：“你们找不到他了？他自己出去了？”

 

“不，”罗恩连忙解释，“是我和他——我和他下午的时候吵了架。”他下意识地偏了一下肩膀，在将赫敏挡在身后同时仍然搜肠刮肚地在脑袋里编着瞎话，尽力调动面部肌肉，令自己的话听起来有说服力一些：“我想和他道歉。但是找不到他。我想他大概是把自己关在哪了也说不定，我觉得哈利最近脾气有点……有点暴躁。”

 

西里斯点了点头。“很正常，这段时间他压力很大，”他哑声说，伸出手去捏了捏罗恩的肩膀。年轻的韦斯莱不能肯定他是不是故意的，但是他感觉自己的肩头被西里斯捏的很疼，骨头都在咯吱咯吱的作响，但是他不敢吭声。

 

“我知道像你们这个年龄的男孩经常会有一些摩擦——罗恩，我年轻的时候和詹姆他们之间也一样，”西里斯说，放缓了语气：“不过，我希望你能让着点他。不是每个人都在十五岁的时候要整天担心自己的生命安危，还要想着如何拯救世界的。”

 

“我当然会的，下午只是一时冲动。”罗恩回答，他渐渐已经有点儿控制不住自己的表情了，西里斯捏的他龇牙咧嘴。幸好，在他没忍住叫出声来以前，他及时松开了手。

 

“你们找到他的时候，记得也过来告诉我一声。”西里斯沙哑地说。他晃了一下头，似乎仍然感到脑子有些发沉。他抬起头，面对罗恩和赫敏疑惑的目光，解释道：“不知道为什么，我从下午开始就有些不舒服，所以哈利才会留在这里陪我睡觉。”

 

他顿了顿，压低声音，像是自言自语般地说：“我想，大概是最近有点儿太累了吧。”

 

*

 

“这回你满意了？哈利和他什么也没发生，那个咒语根本没起什么作用，要么就是西里斯一觉睡过去了。他什么都不知道。你看看，现在他也只是觉得有点儿困。说不定诅咒对他来说就像一服生死水罢了。”

 

当他们走下楼来，罗恩没好气地对赫敏说。他揉着自己的肩膀，就算没脱衣服看他也肯定，明早那儿肯定会出现一大片手掌形状一样的淤青。

 

“我还是不能完全放心——”赫敏迟疑地说，她眨了眨眼睛：“从记录来看那个咒语从来没有失效过，可是为什么会偏偏对西里斯没有效果呢？”

 

“或许是因为他已经被逐出布莱克家了，或者是这鬼地方的咒语已经被我们清扫的差不多了吧。谁知道呢？”罗恩打了个哈欠，说道。他揉了揉眼睛：“我们现在可以回去睡觉了吗？我看哈利应该早就回去了。”

 

“可是如果真的没什么事发生的话，为什么他不用伸缩耳和我们说一声呢？”赫敏不依不饶地追问道。但是罗恩现在明显已经无力对抗她的追问了，他的上下眼皮几乎粘在了一起，看起来下一秒就能睡着。

 

“我先回去看看他在不在我们的房间里，”罗恩不想继续这个话题，他说道：“如果他在的话，等明天一早你亲自问他吧。”

 

赫敏看上去不完全同意他的观点。然而在罗恩果断地把她撇下，回到房间去睡觉后，女巫站在门口踌躇了一会儿。她又想了想，最后也只好作罢，不太甘愿地独自回了卧室。

 

*

 

身体里的每一块肌肉和每一条神经都在颤抖着尖叫。尤其是在身后，那个难以启齿的部位，哈利仍然感觉他被撕裂了，在流血。但是疼痛让他几乎连挪动一下自己身体的力气都没有。

 

他不知道今晚西里斯对他的施暴持续了多久，或许远比他想象中短暂，只是痛苦让他觉得分外漫长。

 

几十分钟前，在西里斯的床上，他的教父刚一放开他，他就立刻抓住机会跌下了床。在摔下床后，他惴惴地抬起头看着西里斯，一颗心提到了喉咙里。然而哈利讶异地发现西里斯似乎在松开他之后就变得很疲惫。他没有注意到哈利掉了下去，也没注意到自己床上少了一个人，而是就维持着之前抱着他的姿势，头一偏，睡着了。

 

哈利赤身裸体地躺在地板上，皮肤上因为寒冷起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。有好一会儿，他一动不敢动，只是死死地咬着自己的嘴唇，不敢发出任何声音，生怕将已经睡着的西里斯惊醒。等他好不容易恢复了一点力气，哈利立刻强忍着疼痛从他房间的壁炉里钻出来，回到了他和罗恩这个与西里斯房间壁炉相通的卧室里。

 

他走出壁炉的时候还踉踉跄跄，身体的每块骨头像是被拆散了重组的，疼痛而且无力，令他每走一步都可能摔倒在地上。他很庆幸罗恩此刻不在房间，如果要他向他解释他此刻为什么会变成这样简直比对他施展十个钻心剜骨还残忍。

 

当他好不容易强忍痛苦，将自己挪到了属于自己的那张床上的时候，哈利听见门外似乎传来了脚步声。他立刻用尽最后一点力气抓起毯子裹住自己的身体，随即紧紧地闭上双眼，蜷缩着，装作自己已经睡着了。

 

门锁‘喀嚓’一声打开，哈利竖起耳朵，他听到走进来的是罗恩。看到床上隆起的一团被子，韦斯莱先是被吓了一跳，他发出一声短促的尖叫。等到借着房间里的月光看清从被子里钻出来的是哈利毛茸茸的乱发时，罗恩才放松下来。

 

“你差点吓死我了！哈利。”他的朋友拍着胸口走到他的床边。他迟疑了一下，弯下腰打量哈利的脸，似乎是在确信他的确没受什么伤害，同时自言自语地喃喃道：“赫敏本来还打算在外面找你，结果你真的先回来了。她明天一定暴跳如雷。”

 

哈利哽了一下，他想起来自己在挂断伸缩耳以后的确没有机会再联系赫敏一次。当然，现在他大概永远也不会告诉她在那之后到底发生了什么。然而听到她和罗恩在外面找了他半个晚上，他还是不由自主地打了个哆嗦。

 

本来因为不确定哈利是不是真的睡着了，罗恩也没有等他回答。他绕过哈利的床，回到了自己的床上。但就在他掀开被子准备躺下时，他眼角的余光忽然瞥到了那团隆起的被子下异样的抖动。

 

罗恩的动作一下子停住了，“哈利？”他小心翼翼地说。

 

他的声音像房间里的灰尘一样轻飘飘地落在地毯上。罗恩张着嘴，他无声地等了一会儿。但是却没有得到想象中的回应——他明明已经看到被子在听到他的声音后立刻停止了颤抖，房间里有两个人，却只有他一个人的呼吸声在轻轻地回荡。

 

“嗨，哈利，”过了一会儿，罗恩又迟疑地开口，叫道。虽然哈利没有给他回答，但是他已经能够很确定他现在是醒着的。他的目光追随着那个将自己缩成一团的背影，问道：“你还醒着？你怎么了？看起来好像有点古怪。”

 

他从床上站起来，踟蹰着想走上前，但是又不敢肯定自己是不是应该这样做：“你想和我聊聊吗？”

 

他最好的朋友的声音像是一道冰锥穿透了他的后心。哈利听到他站起来的声音，感觉到自己猛地打了个冷颤。他哆嗦着抓紧了毯子，将它猛地掀过头，终于开口说道：“不，罗恩。”

 

他的拒绝让罗恩的脚步停在了床边。他尴尬地看着哈利的背影，有些不知所措。过了片刻，他才慢慢地坐回床上。

 

“我们俩后来联系不上你，赫敏差点急疯了。”罗恩说，“你也知道被人瞒着的滋味不好受。如果你有什么事，为什么不告诉我们？”

 

他的话音落下后，沉默在房间中无声地回荡。哈利闭上眼睛，他听着刚刚自己闷闷的声音隔着毛布传了出来，以及罗恩坐在床上的时候发出的嘎吱声。一颗心这才沉回了肚子里。

 

而对于罗恩的问题，哈利没有办法回答。他试图让自己不要去想象此刻罗恩可能会有的反应和在他脸上会出现的表情。男孩深吸了一口气，他抓紧了裹在身上的毯子，将自己完全包裹在被子中，用尽可能平静的语气低声说道：“我什么事也没有，罗恩。你还是躺下，然后睡觉吧。”他顿了顿，补充道：“我只是太困了，所以现在什么都不想谈。”


	6. Chapter 6

那个夜晚结束以后，哈利一行人在格里莫广场十二号又停留了几天。所有人都看得出来，西里斯尽可能地想要将他们离开的那天往后拖——虽然，他很少主动去找哈利，而哈利的态度也有些怪怪的，像是尽其所能地在躲着西里斯（这在以往是从来不可能发生的事）。然而在假期只剩下最后一天的时候，他们还是不得不动身了。

 

送别即将前往霍格沃茨的孩子们时，还待在凤凰社总部的大多数人都来到了这幢秘密建筑的门口。哈利还没有迈出大门。他像是在思索什么似的，迟疑着，咬着嘴唇回头看了一眼。这一眼让他看到站在他身后的西里斯。他的教父就站在离他几步远的地方。

 

西里斯靠着楼梯站着，他脸色苍白，抿着嘴不说话。那双深灰色的眼睛里像是埋藏着碎玻璃片，闪烁着尖锐的光。当他忽然直起身朝哈利走过来时，男孩下意识地向后退了一步。但是他强迫自己没有躲开。

 

在西里斯用单手搂住他的肩膀，把他带到怀里的时候，他闻到西里斯的脖颈上传来一丝淡淡的火焰威士忌的气味。那种气味让他的心跳下意识地加速，西里斯贴着他，他们皮肤挨着皮肤，仿佛回到了那个晚上，两个人亲密无间地贴在一起。

 

不知道为什么，在那个荒唐混乱的夜晚过后，他变得更加害怕西里斯身上的气息了。虽然这种恐惧没有超过他想要亲近西里斯的本能，但是它的的确确存在着，不可否认。

 

哈利深吸了一口气，他感觉到自己还没痊愈的那个部位仍然在隐隐作痛，不知道是事实还是心理作用。但是每一次看到西里斯的脸，他就忍不住想起那个晚上，那个双手撑在自己上方，那个狂暴，强势，不可违抗，不断攫取的西里斯。

 

和面前这个憔悴，阴郁，有些神经质的暴躁男人判若两人。但是他们之间有些非常相似的东西，仿佛那个西里斯就是藏在这个阴冷的外壳下的真正的灵魂。

 

走运的是，哈利很清楚，那场疼痛混乱的记忆只存在于自己的脑海中。在第二天他虚弱地走出房间，在看到西里斯还能一如既往地对他打招呼时，哈利就明白，那时候的西里斯根本不知道前一天晚上他对他做了什么。而且他也希望——他永远不会知道。

 

“如果鼻涕精在学校为难你，你就联系我，知道吗？”西里斯用被酒精浸泡的发哑的声音对他说。哈利违心地点了点头，他知道他不会这样做的，但是他希望西里斯感到安心。

 

哈利和罗恩，赫敏，还有双胞胎走出十二号。九月的灿烂阳光从头顶倾泄而下，在离开前，哈利特意又往身后看了一眼。来送行的其他人都已经回去了，但是西里斯仍然站在门口目送着他们离开。

 

他的身影藏匿在距离阳光只有一步之遥的阴影里，看到哈利又回头看他，他忽然又用力地对哈利摆了摆手。

 

他看不清他的脸，但是能感觉到，西里斯的目光停留在他身上。他的视线比阳光更加灼热。

 

哈利感觉到自己的鼻头一酸，他咬着牙狠下心转过身去，步履匆匆地离开了那个困圄着他在这个世界上最在乎的那个人的监牢。

 

他们步行了二十分钟到达国王车站，在走进九又四分之三站台的时候，到处可见准备前往学校的学生以及来给他们送行的家人。莫丽也跟在罗恩身后，然而哈利只是默默地提起自己的行李。他在上车前拥抱了莫丽，但是感觉心里仍然空空落落的。即使现在他和西里斯关系有些微妙，他仍然希望能在这里看到他的教父。

 

即使他知道这不可能。

 

但是这种遗憾还是冲淡了他能够重新回到霍格沃茨的喜悦。

 

当他固定好行李，来到自己的位置上，发现座位上洒下来一片金色的阳光时。哈利特意挪了挪自己的位子，让自己整个身体都浸泡在温暖的光线里。他头靠着窗户，享受这种温暖的喜悦。同时他想起西里斯送别他时站在门廊里的阴影中的那一幕——他大概有好几个月没见过阳光了。

 

赫敏和罗恩坐在了他的对面。在赫敏把自己的行李放好并且找到位置以后，她敲了敲哈利面前的桌子，示意有话要说。

 

哈利抱着手臂，他抬起眼睛看着她，抿着嘴，一言不发。

 

“……我想问你一件事，哈利。”赫敏有些笨拙地看着他那双在阳光下亮的出奇的绿眼睛，结巴着说道：“那一天——我是说，你和西里斯烧了画像的时候。在你陪他睡觉的时候，有没有遇到什么奇怪的事情？”

 

哈利感觉到自己的心脏‘咯噔一下’，一股凉意顺着他的背后升起，迅速流淌到他的四肢百骸。他死死地看着赫敏，缓慢地问道：“什么？你是指什么奇怪的事情？”

 

赫敏为难地舔了舔嘴唇，似乎要说的事很难出口。

 

“别生气，哥们。”罗恩在一旁帮腔道。哈利将目光从赫敏转移到他的身上，自从升上了高年级，不知道是不是错觉，他感觉到他这两个朋友之间似乎变得愈发亲密无间了。他都不知道他们俩是什么时候忽然好上的：“赫敏的意思是她在帮你调查那个咒语的时候发现了一些不寻常的东西，所以她有些担心你。”

 

“那个咒语到底是什么东西？”哈利问道。这件事他从那个混乱的夜晚发生前就想知道。然而当他和西里斯之间出现了那种裂隙后，他实在没心情，也提不起兴趣去继续深入调查这件事了。然而此刻赫敏将问题摆了出来，他才后知后觉地反应过来，这个咒语才是导致了西里斯伤害他的罪魁祸首。

 

如果哈利还足够清醒，他本应该早点抽身出来理智地对待这件事的。而不是忍不住一直在那里自怨自艾，舔舐伤口。

 

“通俗点说，作为延续纯血家血缘的魔咒，它的作用有点儿像是一种强烈的爱情药水。”赫敏慢慢地说道，然而从她嘴里吐出来的每一个字都让正坐在阳光下的哈利浑身发凉。他下意识地看了一眼他们的包厢，罗恩体贴地将用魔杖丢去了一个锁门咒和静音咒，确保外面不会有奇怪的人路过，听到他们谈话的内容。

 

“再解释清楚点。”哈利强忍着颤抖要求道。

 

赫敏点了点头。

 

“意思就是，它会让中了咒语的人疯狂爱上他所看到的第一个人。”赫敏压低声音说道，“并且确保他们在二十四小时内完成……呃，夫妻之间的最后一步。而且它可以百分百保证，在他们进行完这些行为以后，他们性交的对象会怀上纯血子嗣。”

 

她的话音刚落，哈利还没有什么反应，罗恩倒是倒吸了一口冷气。“幸亏我家里没有这么变态的咒语。”他喃喃地说。

 

“这种咒语相当稀少了，只存在于少部分有古老传承的血统高贵的家族里。”赫敏说：“我认为连马尔福家都不一定会有这种咒语存在。而布莱克家不一样。既然他们自诩生为高贵的纯血家族，即使观念很可笑，但是底蕴仍然是大部分纯血巫师家不能比拟的。”

 

“……然后呢？”哈利忽然打断了赫敏的侃侃而谈。他放在桌子上的手不自觉地攥在了一起，绿色的眼底冒出了血丝，他是几乎瞪视着赫敏：“你说的是，对象？不是只有女人才会怀孕吗？”

 

“没错，”赫敏深吸了一口气，“克鲁克山帮助我发现了那卷羊皮纸——我看到一些可以称得上恐怖的东西，哈利。如果只是一剂加强版的爱情药水的话，我一点儿都不会慌张。那个咒语真正的可怕之处在于它能确保和纯血家遗留下来的独子在一起的那个人怀孕。不管对方是男是女。”

 

“而且，”她顿了顿，补充道：“不论对方的血统是混血，纯血，还是麻瓜。生下来的百分之百是流淌着布莱克家血液的纯血后代。”

 

哈利的脸色一瞬间变得煞白。他微微张着嘴，盯着赫敏不停开合的嘴巴看，脑子却完全无法理解她正在说的话。恐惧和茫然同时在他的体内流窜，那种寒意从内而外地将他整个包裹起来，哈利感觉到自己浑身僵硬，他好像整个人都被低温冻住了，整个人。他感觉到阳光和温暖像泄闸的洪水一样从他的体内流逝，而他无法阻挡。

 

纯血，性交，怀孕。简单的几个词像是刺穿了他。哈利下意识地用手摸了一下自己的小腹，当他意识到自己这个动作代表什么意思的时候，他立刻触电般地甩开了手。

 

哈利满脸通红，感觉血液都涌到脸上烧起来了。他猛地抬起头，这才发现坐在对面的罗恩和赫敏都在看着他，他们有点儿面面相觑，眼神古怪地盯着哈利。

 

哈利猛地咬了一下自己的舌头。他尽可能地压下所有从心底冒出来的恐惧和惊慌，将所有的本能反应从他的大脑里擦掉。他用双眼直视着赫敏，哪怕他知道自己的双脚正在桌下颤抖，但是哈利仍然用冷静的语气说：“但是那天没有发生任何异常。”

 

赫敏仔细地观察着他的脸，像是想从哈利的表情中探得些她想获得的真相。不过，很快她就确认了哈利是真的冷静，。并不是在佯装镇定。看起来和他之前的说法一样，西里斯的确除了睡觉以外没有对他做什么。她点了点头，长出了一口气，这才放心下来。

 

“后来我和罗恩也有所讨论，”赫敏安抚地说道，“那个咒语可能已经时间太久了，所以失去了效果。”她没有注意到哈利死死地抠进自己手心的指甲，和强忍镇定时双肩的颤抖：“那种非伤害性的咒语，不管它发挥作用还是失效都不会对宿主产生伤害。所以我想那个咒语失去效果后就会自动在西里斯的体内枯竭，他应该也不会有什么异常出现的，不用为他担心了，哈利。”

 

哈利麻木地点了点头。他仍然不知道赫敏正在说什么，垂着头，目光忍不住不停地扫过他自己的小腹。他根本没办法相信赫敏的话，这简直是天方夜谭——男巫？怀孕？一个咒语要是能有这样神奇的力量，听起来比起死回生还要离谱。

 

他不知道自己是不是下意识地将这个疑问宣之于口了，因为在抬起头来的时候，哈利看到赫敏似乎若有所思。片刻后，她坐直身体，脸板了起来。

 

“这件事还真的说不上完全不可行，”女巫慢慢地说，“男巫生子并不违反巫师们的五大基本法则。但是死而复生不可以。从学术层面来说，它的难度还是比复活要小一些的。”

 

哈利感觉到她的这句话好像一只无形的手掐在了他的脖子上。他的四肢冰冷，脸色逐渐从苍白转向青白。或许是他的表情实在太难看了，就连罗恩都发觉了他似乎有点儿不对劲。正当他站起来想走到哈利面前看看他时，门外忽然传来了敲门声。

 

“嗨，谁在外面？”

 

罗恩看了赫敏一眼，女巫对他点头，示意他可以解除门上的咒语。

 

包厢的车门被忽然拉开，双子红色的头发从门外探了进来。

 

“嘿，罗恩——我们的小弟弟，还有赫敏，”弗莱德和乔治一唱一和地说：“你们俩怎么还待在这儿？”

 

“除了这儿我们还能去哪？”罗恩一头雾水。

 

“别忘了你们俩今年都是级长啦，”弗雷德笑着说道：“级长要去级长的包厢，过会儿你们还要出来巡逻。给那些捣蛋的小倒霉鬼们扣上新学期的第一分。”

 

经他们两个人一提醒，他们俩好像才想起来这回事似的。罗恩和赫敏交换了一下目光，他们看向即将被他们抛弃在这个包厢里的哈利，担心在他的脸上看到失落或者难过的神情。然而叫他们俩意外的是，哈利现在的表情看起来仍然怔怔的，仿佛并没有被这件事影响。

 

“反正，我们肯定不会整个旅程都在级长包厢里的。”罗恩和赫敏站起身来，慢慢地走到门口。赫敏担忧地看着目光放空的哈利，说道：“等我们巡逻完毕，我们一定就回来找你，哈利。”

 

“没错，我也不想——不想这样。我对级长包厢一点儿兴趣都没有。”罗恩说。他们努力的解释让身后的韦斯莱双子都被逗笑了。但是他们俩的话似乎一点都没打扰到哈利。绿眼睛的男孩缓缓地转过头，看着他们俩。

 

赫敏忧心忡忡地看着他，她感觉到此刻的哈利身上明显有些不大对劲的东西，但是又说不出那是什么：“我们待会儿见。你一个人在这里可以吗？”

 

“可以——当然可以了。那么我们，待会儿见。”哈利用尽最后的自制力平平淡淡地说道。她目送着赫敏和罗恩一步三回头的离开，当门关上的声音传来，他立刻将双手放到桌子上，长出了一口气。哈利转过头，他的视线绞死着自己紧紧交握的双手，似乎完全没在意刚刚他对赫敏说了些什么。


	7. Chapter 7

在他们回到学校以后，第一天的开学晚宴上，哈利一行人就得知学校换了一位新的黑魔法防御课教授过来。

那位穿着粉色套装的中年女士坐在邓布利多的身边，不知道为什么，第一眼，她的打扮就让哈利感到不适。不知道是因为那头像老鼠一样的卷发还是她那个大到夸张的粉红色蝴蝶结。哈利对她有一点印象，但并不深刻。他只记得她出席了他的听证会，是站在福吉那一边的人。

哈利在晚宴上四处寻找的另一个人。当他的眼睛扫过教师席，他发现海格没有出现。而坐在校长座位上邓布利多同样没有在宴会上停留太久。他讲明了今年的学校的一些新规定，在和新来的乌姆里奇教授说了几句话以后就提前离开了，一如之前的表现。他在离开前甚至没往格兰芬多的席位上扫视一眼。

然而对此，哈利并不是非常在乎。不知道是不是因为海格不在席位上的缘故，他看着自己面前摆放着的食物时，不仅仅是失去胃口。哈利还感觉到自己的胃里涌上了一种怪异的恶心感。这让他忍不住将那碟羊排从自己的面前推远，仿佛光是闻到气味就让他觉得很难受了。

因为现在没有人知道海格的消息。他已经有整整一个假期没有见到他了，赫敏和罗恩也是同样。他们忍不住开始担心他是不是有可能被开除了。

“新来的教授是教黑魔法防御课的，”赫敏说：“她和海格不冲突。”

“谁知道呢，”罗恩说道，“但是我相信他绝不会因为那个新来的粉色教授就被随便的开除掉。”

“是的。”赫敏深深地吸了一口气。她偏过头，用眼角的余光扫了一眼坐在那里，看着自己面前的盘子发呆的哈利。“但是这并不意味着来了一个新的教授就是好事了。更别提，她还是站在现在的魔法部那一边的人。”

 

除了曾经参与过听证会的魔法部官员进入了霍格沃茨做了教授以外，似乎是祸不单行，当天夜里，哈利在宿舍和西蒙又爆发了一场不大不小的冲突。

哈利怀疑或许是因为自己饿着肚子，没碰那些晚餐的缘故。当西蒙提及他母亲因为相信预言家日报而要求她亲爱的儿子离精神失常的救世主与校长远一点时，他心里的火猛地窜了起来，这么也压不下去。

哈利直接从自己的床上站起来，他愤怒，而且明确无误地告诉他，如果他不想在这里待着可以立刻滚出去，去换一个他母亲认为，西蒙宝宝能够安全的，没有疯狂的室友的宿舍。麦格教授会乐意帮助他的。

在他们争吵时，纳威和罗恩自然地站在了哈利这一边。罗恩用级长的权力威胁他们，迪恩和西蒙都果断地离开了。很显然，他们不想和罗恩硬碰硬，但是的确觉得哈利脑子出了点问题。或许跟他住久了也会变成一个疯子。

当宿舍里只剩下他们三个人时，哈利在他另外两个忠诚的朋友的目光下耸了耸肩。他毫不在意地将自己丢在床上，四肢大开，疲惫地躺在了枕头上。

“我真不知道这样的日子还要过多久。”他喃喃自语地说，闭上了眼睛。在此之前哈利的确没有想象到他回到学校以后还要面对这么多东西。除了邓布利多冷淡，西里斯的诅咒，伏地魔的阴魂不散——好吧，现在又加了一个众人对他的怀疑和排斥。他几乎产生了一点儿债多不压身的荒谬感。

走廊里的熄灯号响了。在他们都上床睡觉之前，罗恩走过他的床边，在擦肩而过的时候，他压低声音对哈利说：“你今天是不是心情不好，哈利？”

躺在床上的男孩抬起眼睛看了他一眼。没吭声。其实他心底也有一点儿怀疑，哈利觉得这个晚上自己似乎格外地暴躁易怒。如果换做以前——哪怕是上个学期的时候，他也不会叫那些怀疑他作弊拿到资格的人从房间里滚出去。但是哈利没有说话，他猜想自己可能是有点太累了。

“我只是想和你说——嗯，别放在心上，哈利。”罗恩凑到他的耳边，小声地说：“我们都知道这不是你的问题，是他们的问题。”

他的安慰听起来有些飘忽。罗恩挠了挠头，他并不是很擅长劝说别人这样的事。然而他的话却让哈利忍不住笑了，他举起拳头轻轻地和罗恩碰了碰，表示自己没放在心上。然后他不再搭理他，而是转过身去，抱紧了自己的枕头。

哈利闭上眼睛，很快，他在安静的黑暗里睡着了。

 

两个星期后的周末，当哈利从他久违的魁地奇球场上下来的时候，不知道为什么，他完全没有感受到难得的运动后发泄的畅快。

虽然十几分钟前他骑在扫帚上飞翔的时候的确短暂地忘掉了之前困扰着他的那些事，但是等到他冷静下来，头脑清醒，那些阴云又逐渐地在他的心头上聚集起来。

这段时间以来，只要有时间，他几乎天天泡在魁地奇球场上，频繁到甚至罗恩都不乐意陪着他一起来了。哈利一边解开自己的护具，一边舒了一口气。原因是他自己很清楚。只有当他飞在天空中的时候，哈利觉得自己才能放空大脑，将所有烦心事抛在脑后。

离开球场后，他没搭理任何人，即使听到安吉丽娜似乎正在他的背后大声叫他，哈利也装作没听到。他步子匆匆地小跑到更衣室，今天他和他的另外两个朋友相约一起学习。这是他们第一个周末学习日，他不想从第一天开始就迟到。

几个小时后，他们在图书馆碰头。

赫敏看起来为五年级的巫师等级考试焦头烂额，她近来几乎也整日泡在图书馆里。哈利和罗恩一起在她对面坐下时她才注意到自己的对面有人。女巫抬起头来，因为用功过度，她的脸色并不是太好看。

距离他们从格里莫广场十二号回到霍格沃茨已经过去了一些日子。在这段时间里，就像暑假开始前和在迎新晚宴上一样，哈利感觉到邓布利多仍然在刻意躲避着他。

放在从前，哈利大概会为这件事感到恼火。然而现在他已经不去想那些事了。邓布利多的疏远和其他人的嘲笑已经让他的情绪变得有些麻木。如果说现在真有什么是他真切关心的，那就是他很关心那个赫敏所说的诅咒到底会不会成真。

毕竟，他已经和西里斯完成了第一步了。不可否认，他们之间实打实的发生了关系。当时的西里斯看起来也的确是一副神智不清的模样。哈利很难说服自己那一天他的失常是出于欲望而不是咒语的控制。如果他是被咒语控制着做出了这种事，那就说明咒语仍然有效，它仍在发挥作用。

哈利下意识地又用手轻轻地碰了碰自己的小腹。当他意识到自己做了什么，他立刻触电般地松开手。抬头看向罗恩和赫敏的时候，他们似乎都将注意力集中在自己面前的课本上，没有注意到哈利的异样。

他松了口气。

“你最近是伤疤还在疼吗，哈利？”赫敏忽然开口问道。她棕色的眼睛视线挪到了哈利的脸上，关切地看着他。

“还好。不是很经常发作了。”哈利摸了摸自己的额头。他有点儿疑惑到底看着赫敏，不明白她为什么忽然这么问。

“你的脸色好难看，”罗恩说。他凑近了点，仔细地端详着哈利，近到后者都能看清楚他脸上到底有几颗雀斑了：“苍白的要命，哈利。”

“赫敏的脸色也不好看。”哈利反驳道：“她是因为用功过度了。这可能只是压力太大的人中间普遍存在的。”

“是啊，是啊，”罗恩说道，他用手指指了一下赫敏的脸：“她的黑眼圈看起来的确比你严重，哈利……可是还没到你这么苍白的程度。”

赫敏在他们的对话中安静了一会，随即，她在哈利开口前抢白道：“我们在格里莫广场的时候你没有将你伤疤疼的事情告诉你教父，是吗？”她问道，看到哈利点头，赫敏又追问道：“也没有告诉邓布利多校长？”

“日理万机的邓布利多哪有时间理我？”哈利用一种嘲讽的口气说，“再说了，他根本就不想见到我。我也不会主动凑上前去找那个没趣，赫敏。如果我有那个时间的话，为什么我不去给真正想念着我的人写封信呢？”

“如果是邓布利多开口证明的话，或许很多人会更相信那件事的，哈利。”罗恩脱口说道。

提到四年级的那个学期结束时发生的事情，他们都陷入了沉默。片刻后，哈利耸了耸肩，说道：“更有可能是他们会当成邓布利多也堕落了。他年纪太大，老糊涂了，已经傻的跟不上时代了，就像西蒙他母亲那样。毕竟，”他顿了顿，说：“人们压根不相信那个人还会回来。他们不相信，也不愿意去相信。”

“但不论如何，邓布利多校长的话总比一个五年级的学生有威信力得多。而且在听证会上他也有所运作，不是吗？”

“他应该帮你一把的，哈利。”赫敏加重语气，说道。她深深地看了哈利一眼，几乎让哈利感觉到她的目光下除了为他鸣不平以外还有些什么其他的东西：“我不知道你为什么觉得他疏远你了，但是如果他的疏远是对你全然无好处的，那他做这件事就太古怪了。我更愿意相信他仍然在关心你，只是选择以这种方式保护你罢了。”

她的话让哈利和罗恩一起陷入了沉默。是啊，从以往来看，邓布利多的确不会做对他不利的事情。但是现在谁知道呢？谁知道邓布利多——会不会——会不会忽然对他失望，从而选择远离他呢？

哈利感觉到自己的胃仿佛正在被一只手攥着。他的思绪很混乱，赫敏的话对他来说无疑是一种安慰，是一个解脱的好办法。但是下意识地，哈利本能地抗拒这种安慰。

就连他也不知道这种反抗情绪是从何而来。他只知道，不相信邓布利多这样做是为他好，比他精心策划这场疏远是为了保护他对他来说让他更容易接受。

“说真的，我根本就不在乎邓布利多现在到底在想些什么，赫敏。”半晌后，哈利忽然说道。

他从椅子上站起来，在罗恩和赫敏惊愕的目光里，语气低沉，阴郁，有些暴躁地说道：“那个人已经回来了，并且这是事实，这是已经发生的事情。就在我眼前，就像和塞德里克死了一样真实。我他妈才不在乎他们信不信，我根本一点，一点也不在乎。”

他顿了顿，忽然感觉自己好像有点儿傻，居然会为这件事情真正地纠结着。哈利深吸了一口气，他抬起眼睛，将视线从赫敏和罗恩身上挪开，看向他们身后的空气，不知道对着谁，他讥讽地说：“毕竟，又不是只要他们不信，那个人就会如他们所愿那样在他突然复活之后又突然消失了。”


	8. Chapter 8

当天夜里，一如既往，哈利避开了所有人独自去浴室洗澡。他在洗完换衣服的时候一抬头，不经意间看到镜子里的自己，差点被自己吓了一跳。

镜子里的那个十五岁的男孩眼神僵硬地看着里面的自己，抿着嘴，眼下挂着硕大的黑眼圈，脸上没有一点活气。

哈利下意识地摸了摸自己的脸，就像罗恩和赫敏说的那样，他们的关切并非空穴来风。的确，当他面对面地看着自己的时候，他也觉得自己的脸色有点儿难看的过分了。

他深吸了一口气，不知道为什么，回到学校之后的这段时间他一直都没有什么胃口，或许这是他觉得自己最近出现异样的另一个原因。

哈利按了按自己的小腹，在德思礼家度过的半个夏天让他变得更消瘦了。那里平坦，略微凹陷，肋骨根根分明。他长高了一些，但是上一年的衣服穿在他身上却仍然合体，甚至变得更加宽松。每次回到德思礼家对他瘦高的身材都是种考验，即使后来韦斯莱夫人竭力想为他补充营养，但还是收效甚微。

镜子里的男孩看着自己，好像一个手脚纤细，漂浮不定的幽灵站在自己面前。

哈利的心里有某种情绪在直线往下沉，刚刚在浴室里待的时间太长，也让他觉得自己的头有点儿昏。他不停地按压着自己的小腹，想起了在火车上的时候赫敏对他说的话。哈利相信赫敏不会骗他，她查到的东西大概也毫无谬误，毕竟那是清清楚楚地记载在羊皮纸上的资料。但是这太荒唐了，男人怀孕，这怎么可能呢……

哈利将视线从镜子上挪开。如果搁在平常，他或许还想和西里斯谈谈。即使不谈他现在的情况，不谈他仍然偶尔疼痛的伤疤，只是听听西里斯的声音，听听他温暖的话也会让他觉得好些。

但是现在这个尴尬的境地下，哈利不想去找西里斯把他们之间的事情变得更复杂。况且，他也不确定西里斯现在是不是想见到他。

 

当天夜里，哈利躺在床上。他听到外面的猫头鹰正在咕咕地叫着。现在，夏天已经逐渐过去，秋天的气息开始取代夜晚的燥热。他裹紧被子在床上辗转反侧，难以成眠。

哈利在黑暗中不停地眨动眼睛，不知道什么时候，睡意无声无息地捕获了他，让他连着打了好几个哈欠。宿舍里很安静，西蒙和迪恩没有回来，罗恩和纳威早早地爬上了自己的床，没有磨牙也没有打呼。

在这个过分寂静的夜晚里，即使哈利不想睡觉，但是翻身到后半夜，他还是因为疲惫渐渐地合上双眼，睡着了。

他做了梦。

哈利在梦里见到的是那个现实中他渴望见一面却又没法面对他的男人。在梦里，他看到他和西里斯两个坐在壁炉前，他们应该是坐在格里莫十二号广场里（因为西里斯也没别的地方好去）。他们静静地坐着，肩膀碰着肩膀，无声地听着面前壁炉里火焰燃烧的声音。

直到西里斯的声音打破梦中的沉默。

“你肚子里那个孩子的名字要由我们一起来取，好么？”年长者忽然转过头来对他说。

哈利看到他被壁炉里的火光染红大半的脸颊。西里斯的脸凑近他，他深邃的深灰色眼底跳动着玻璃渣一样的碎光，颧骨高耸，鼻梁深刻。那张英俊的面容像是雕塑的刀凿斧砍一样的轮廓分明。

他张了张嘴，感觉自己的思维像是一团浆糊一样混沌。哈利没有立刻回答他。

看到他发呆，西里斯伸出一条手臂，搂住了他的肩膀。他紧紧地将哈利抓在他的怀里，另一只手温柔地抚摸着他的面颊，看着他的眼睛加重语气，说道：“哈利。那是我们俩的孩子。”

“我肚子里没才有你的孩子！”哈利终于反应过来，他猛地打开西里斯摸着他的脸的那只手，像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样尖叫道。他想要立刻从沙发上跳起来，但是西里斯用一只手臂就压住了他的肩膀，让他动弹不得。

“你有，哈利。”西里斯加重语气说道。他不顾哈利在他身下四肢胡乱地挣动，他的一只手从哈利的衣服下面伸了进去，摸上他的小腹。男人手指上老茧摩擦过皮肤的感觉令他浑身发抖。那个晚上的记忆在一瞬间回到了他的脑海中，恐惧几乎将他淹没。

“这是我留下的，”他压低声音，用那种令人着迷的声音低哑地说：“你的肚子里，你的身体里，都有我留下的东西。”他的手指让身下男孩浑身颤栗，“就连你，你也是我的东西。”他带着微笑说道。

哈利根本抑制不住自己喉咙里的尖叫。他双手猛地抓住了西里斯的肩膀，用尽全身力气将他向外推：“放开我，西里斯！你到底在胡说八道些什么？”

他大声叫道：“你疯了！放开我！没有什么孩子，等你清醒了你会后悔的！”

“我不会后悔，也没有疯。只是想让你看清楚你自己。”压在他身上的那个男人露出了一个似笑非笑的表情。他的手滑过了哈利的肚脐，停留在他肋骨下方：“你也应该睁开眼睛看看，看清楚你自己到底是什么东西。” 他用嘘声在他的耳边说。

哈利被他的这句话激怒了。男孩猛地弓起脊背，他的双眼里燃起愤怒的火焰，死死地盯着西里斯看。梦里的西里斯仿佛变成了和他真正爱着的，想要保护的那个男人完全不同的另一个人。他居高临下地俯视着哈利，眼神里没有西里斯看着他时那种沉重的，深切的情感，而是充满了好奇和蔑视。

哈利张开嘴，他知道自己现在是在做梦，他无法忍受这个梦境继续下去，想要喊叫出声来，将睡在旁边的罗恩和纳威惊醒。下一秒，他却听到自己的喉咙里发出的是一阵像蛇类一样嘶嘶的声音。

“我会杀了你。”

哈利嘶嘶地说道。但话音未落，他就猛地咬住了自己的舌头，混乱的思维完全被惊慌占据了。这不是他想要说的话，不是他内心的想法。但是似乎有一股力量在操控着他，逼迫他说出自己不想说的话，甚至在控制他的思维，他的意识。

西里斯仍然在对他微笑，他的双手抓着哈利的身体，力量几乎要捏碎他的肩膀。但是那张微笑着的英俊的脸渐渐地在绿眼睛里变得扭曲。

随着西里斯的脸在他的眼前变化，周围燃烧着壁炉的环境也在渐渐改变，一股阴冷的黑暗侵入了整个场景，火光闪烁了几下，熄灭。四周被全然的黑暗所笼罩。但是哈利恍然未觉，他仍然死死地注视着西里斯的脸。

咬他吧，让这个冒犯你的人付出代价。一个声音在他的脑海中回荡着。哈利无法分辨，那是一个陌生的声音，他完全不知道是谁发出的。但是它在接连不停地在他耳边嘶嘶作响，极具诱惑力。

他冒犯了你，你可以杀了他。他不是西里斯，你看，他的脸已经融化了，他不是你爱着的那个男人的样子。他欺骗了你。他知道你和西里斯之间的关系，知道你们做了什么。咬断他的脖子，保守秘密。你不会有任何心理上的负担，只管动手。

哈利下意识地张开了嘴，在那个声音的诱哄下，他感觉到自己的脑子变得更加混乱了。但是有一种渴望却在混乱中变得愈发清晰，因为他听从了那个声音的话，他知道，面前的是一个无耻的，知道他和西里斯之间秘密的骗子。他的嘴慢慢地张大了，哈利抬起眼睛，他明明距离那张脸很近，但是他发现他在他的视野里变成了一团人形的雾气。

他没有任何犹豫，下一秒，他猛地弹起身体咬住了那个人的脖颈。与此同时他感觉到一股新鲜的腥甜气味涌进他的喉咙，哈利深深地吸了一口气，仿佛这种涌进来的液体能给予他无限的力量。然而他只享受了那种气味不到一秒钟，下一刻，他猛地睁大双眼，感觉到胃里倒海翻江的呕吐感直接将他淹没！

涌进他嘴里的血腥味远比之前他碰到的所有食物都更加令他反胃得厉害。哈利听到自己发出一声强烈的干呕，他猛地将尖牙从那个人的身体里拔了出来，整个人跪倒在地，匍匐着，额头顶着冰冷的地面不停干呕，发抖。

当他跪倒的同时，额头上那个闪电形状的伤疤的位置忽然迸发出一阵剧痛，哈利在剧痛涌来的同时惨叫着用指甲抠挖地面，他冷汗涔涔地抬起头，却看到刚刚被他咬住的那个人的脸在他的面前变得清晰了。

刚刚那个人在他将牙齿拔出后踉跄了几步，他用手捂住自己流血不止的脖颈，高大的身体向后退着，然后慢慢地倒下，坐倒在地，喉咙里仍然发出风箱一样呼哧呼哧的声音。哈利在剧痛的折磨下感到眼前模糊，但是他不敢挪开目光，仍然死死地盯着他。片刻后，他看到，几分钟前在他眼里的西里斯的轮廓已经完全消失。那个人的五官不断重组，微长的黑发褪色成一团姜黄的色块，那张脸变化成了一张熟悉的，他前段日子才见过的脸庞。

哈利感觉到胸腔里的空气在一瞬间被人抽走了，他立刻就认出了这个人是谁。

是亚瑟·韦斯莱！


	9. Chapter 9

他披着一条毛毯坐在沙发上，身体靠着壁炉，但是那种深入灵魂的寒冷感觉却并不会因为他在烤火就减弱半分。

在八楼邓布利多的校长办公室里，邓布利多正坐在他那把高靠背的椅子上，穿着一件深紫色的，绣着金线的长袍，紧皱着眉毛，看起来刚刚从自己的睡梦中被惊醒。

哈利裹紧了身上的毛毯，他注意到在他进入房间后邓布利多的目光只有一次是停留在他身上的，然而他没有在乎。在脑海中看到的西里斯和亚瑟被袭击的一幕给他带来了深入灵魂的寒意。他直到现在仍然感觉冷。

在他被那个噩梦惊醒，并把罗恩和纳威都从床上叫了起来后，他们立刻去叫醒了麦格教授，带着哈利一起匆匆地去了一趟邓布利多校长的办公室。邓布利多极度迅速，准确地作出了反应，他先联络了画像上的历代校长，随即，他让麦格教授去叫醒其他的韦斯莱。最后，邓布利多又第二次将目光落在了哈利身上。

“其他的地方不安全，”他转过身来，在此之前他下个最后一个命令是让菲尼亚斯去格里莫广场十二号通风报信。哈利感觉到他的蓝眼睛落在了他的脸上，那种被窥伺的感觉反而令他感到有些不舒服了。“你们可以从陋居直接前往圣芒戈医院，我已经让菲尼亚斯通知西里斯，他知道要怎么接待你们。”

与此同时，哈利听到门口传来一阵嘈杂的声音。除了站在他身边发呆的罗恩外，他看到又有几个睡眼朦胧的红头发赶来了。

少有地，哈利看到除了站在最前面的金妮以外，弗雷德和乔治脸上居然也出现了一抹惊惧不安的神色。他朋友异样的表情让哈利感觉到自己的心脏被揪紧了，他下意识地握紧拳头，感觉到指甲深深地陷入手心。

“你们会使用门钥匙，对吗？”邓布利多询问。所有人都点了点头，哈利深吸了一口气，他从椅子上站了起来，和其他人一起聚拢到邓布利多的书桌旁。他感觉自己的脑袋仍然在发晕，但是他没有对邓布利多要求他们使用门钥匙而非飞路粉的这一点提出异议。

他的沉默反而让校长多看了他一眼。

“当你们抵达那里之后，就待在格里莫广场十二号，如果没有我这边传递的消息过去任何人都不能轻举妄动，明白吗？”邓布利多加重语气，说道。

韦斯莱们凝重的点头，哈利垂着眼睛，没有出声，没有反对，而是像所有人一样伸出手去轻轻地将手搭在了放在办公桌上的黑色水壶上。即使他现在不想见到西里斯，他也知道现在不是任性的时候。

 

在一阵他曾经体验过的眩晕后，哈利再次感觉到额头上的伤疤出现了开裂一般的疼痛。他感觉到自己仿佛被卷入了龙卷风的漩涡中，身不由己地随着那种强悍的眩晕感被拉扯，席卷，随即从空中降落。他听到自己的身体落地时发出‘砰’的一声响。随即，在疼痛和晕眩中，他听到了一个苍老沙哑的声音：“纯血种的叛徒——”

“克利切，滚出去！”

一个男人的怒吼声随之响了起来。哈利下意识地打了个哆嗦，他意识到那是谁的声音，下一秒，他感觉到自己躺在地毯上的身体被一只手抓着肩膀搀扶起来。他迷迷糊糊地转过头去，看到扶起他的人是带着火把赶来的西里斯。

“你还好吗，哈利？”他的教父声音焦急地询问道。

他的话在他耳边有点像是一团乱哄哄的嗡嗡作响的苍蝇在打转。哈利糊里糊涂地点头，没等他开口说话，他感觉到西里斯抓着他肩膀的那只手松开，很快滑到了他的腰上。他将他整个人向前一带，抱进了自己怀里。

“邓布利多传来的消息把我吓坏了，”西里斯的嘴唇紧紧地贴着他的脸，距离近的哈利能闻到他嘴里的火焰威士忌的气味，还有他没有来得及刮干净的胡茬。“我还以为你出了什么事。”

他用双手捧起哈利的脸仔细地端详他：“你脸色看起来很难看，哈利。”西里斯说道，“究竟发生了什么？刚刚菲尼亚斯·尼古拉斯在画像里说的不够清楚，”他顿了顿，继续说：“他只告诉我今晚我要收留你们。”

“是亚瑟——亚瑟·韦斯莱，他们的父亲，出事了，我看到——我亲眼看到他被袭击了。”哈利艰难地用一只手推开西里斯的肩膀，将含在喉咙里的话说完。他在他教父的搀扶下站起来，看到其他韦斯莱家的孩子脸色苍白。

他们刚刚在邓布利多办公室的时候已经听说了亚瑟·韦斯莱身上出了什么事，此刻由哈利再复述一遍，每个人的心头都又多了一分压抑。弗雷德看起来很急切，像是想要立刻赶到圣芒戈医院去。

哈利本来想说点什么，阻止弗雷德，或者是其他人。但是他还没开口，就想起刚刚的梦里自己露出的尖牙扎进亚瑟身体里的那一幕。他的身体忍不住再次微微发抖。

似乎是察觉到哈利的颤抖，西里斯扶在哈利肩膀上的手滑到他的腰上，他弯下腰，压低声音在他耳边不容置喙地说：“你先上去睡觉，去我的房间。让我来安顿你的朋友们。”

 

躺在西里斯房间的床上，哈利知道这个夜晚自己无论如何也无法入眠。窗外仍然夜色深沉，整个夜晚都散发着冰冷的气息。西里斯的卧室相对隐蔽，是隐藏在走廊拐角，半封闭式的。这种非开放的构造让屋子里的气味很难流通，哈利能闻到有种独属他教父身上的气息在房间里流淌。

这种气味往日里会让他觉得安全，然而现在只会加剧他的不安。

哈利本来不想独自上楼睡觉。在他看来，韦斯莱先生受到袭击本就和他有分不开的关系。他甚至下意识地张开嘴用手摸了摸自己的牙齿，在确定自己没有长出尖牙的时候松了一口气，但是下一刻心又提了起来。在梦中，他知道自己就是袭击了亚瑟·韦斯莱的那个人，他没法说服自己将他本身从这件事里摘出去。

但是西里斯当时的态度很明确。他看出了哈利的精神也不大好，他来应付韦斯莱家的那些人，而他必须上去休息。

哈利在床上辗转反侧，难以成眠。他感觉房间里有点儿冷，但是却下意识地不想盖西里斯的被子。

不知道过去了多久，也不知道还有多久才到天亮——直到，一直在床上翻来覆去的哈利忽然听到门口传来的一声轻响，他猛地一个鲤鱼打挺坐起了身子。

走进来的是西里斯，他回身关上门，上锁，再转过身时仍然难掩脸上的疲惫。当他注意到哈利坐直身体，正襟危坐地等着他的时候，他勉强自己挤出了一个笑容。

“你还没睡？”西里斯走过来，在他身边坐下。他用一只手揉了揉额头，长出了一口气，说道：“劝服那几个孩子不容易。弗雷德和乔治坚持要去圣芒戈看亚瑟，他们俩说他们不可以像我一样害怕冒险，眼睁睁看着他们的父亲在生死边缘上挣扎却什么也不做。”

他顿了顿，说道：“我好不容易才劝服他们两个像我这个胆小鬼一样躲在这里，直到圣芒戈那边传来消息。”

哈利听到他的话感觉自己的心脏漏跳了一拍，一种酸涩感涌了上来。他舔了舔嘴唇，看着西里斯仍然有些发青的脸：“但是我们都知道这不是你的错，西里斯。”他轻声地说。

“他们说的是真的。”西里斯说，看起来，他脸上的最后一点儿血色也消失了。他将视线从哈利的脸上挪开，看着自己的双手：“他们没说错什么，我的确不得不待在这儿，什么都不能做。”

“没有什么比你的安全更重要。”哈利说，西里斯的话却又一次让他想起了刚刚在梦中他撕咬亚瑟的那一幕。罪恶感拉扯着他的胃下沉。他清楚此刻他和西里斯的感受并不完全相同，罪魁祸首和无能为力的感觉是不一样的。但是两个人现在恐怕同时被一种微妙的罪恶感所折磨着，这让他感觉自己又对西里斯多了一份亲近。

“我到现在也是这样想的。比起你能在现在的局势里做出什么贡献，我更希望你能平安无事。”他舔了舔自己的犬齿，下意识地，然后继续说道：“毕竟，如果我梦到遇到危险的是你，我真不知道我会做出什么来。我甚至不知道我能不能和乔治他们一样在别人的阻止下冷静下来。你这样做确保了我们俩的安全。”

他的话让西里斯抬起头。年长的男巫盯着他的脸看，仿佛发现了什么新奇的东西似的。那种毫不遮掩的目光在他的脸颊上游走。哈利努力挺直脊背，不让自己在他的目光下露怯。虽然他刚刚说的的确是他的真心话，然而，他关心的只有西里斯的安危，他认为对方躲在这里是对的，可却从来没想过自己也是同样应该躲藏起来的无辜者。

“我真的很高兴你能听邓布利多的话留在这里，”哈利又一次开口说道，他加重了语气重复自己的观点：“我们都知道你躲藏起来不是因为胆小，西里斯。”

“好吧，如果你真的是这么想的，如果你说的是真的，哈利。”片刻后，西里斯放弃般地长出了一口气，但是灰色的眼睛仍然直视着哈利绿色的双眼，似乎要看到他的心底。

他凑近了哈利的脸，在对方忽然变得急促的呼吸声里压低声音，沙哑地说：“但是，要是你并没有因为我必须躲在这里而瞧不起我，那为什么你在回到学校以后，这么长的一段时间里，你却连一封信都没给我写过呢？哈利？”


	10. Chapter 10

片刻间，哈利似乎哑口无言。他刻意地将目光从西里斯的脸上挪开，希望自己并不是非得回答这个问题。

但是西里斯的眼神明显不会纵容他就这样轻轻揭过。他的眼睛——从上，至下，扫过他每一寸皮肤，骨骼。当西里斯的目光最终停留在他小腹处时，哈利下意识地想要用手挡住自己的腹部。但是他刚刚抬起的手只是僵了一下就松开了，如果他这么做反而显得更加刻意。

“我希望你不要因为我的事冒险，西里斯。”迟疑过后，哈利寻找到了一个看起来合情合理的借口：“如果我联系你会让你担心我的话，我——”

“没必要的担心。”西里斯烦躁地甩了一下头，忽然打断了他的话。而哈利抿了抿嘴巴，他沉默地看着他。

“只有你不联系我才会让我担心，哈利。”西里斯的手抓住他的手腕，他又一次仔仔细细地打量哈利，有点不可置信地发现他们只是分别短短几十天，哈利的状况看起来却比他们在暑假时见面看到的更糟。他好像更瘦了，手腕更细，脸色更苍白。

他迟疑了一下，不知道为什么，西里斯下意识地想要碰一碰他教子消瘦的面颊。但是看到哈利眼中传达出的再明显不过的抗拒后，他的手放了下去。

“我希望你事无巨细地和我交流。你在学校，遇到的每件事，你解决不了的麻烦，你的心情，”西里斯深沉，沙哑地说：“这才是你让我对你放心下来的最好办法。”

包括我可能因为那个该死的咒语怀上了你的孩子的事？

哈利感觉到喉咙有些发痒。他想笑。他知道，别说现在连他自己都不相信这个疯狂的设想，就算他自己真的信了，如果他说出来，西里斯肯定也会以为他发疯了。

最后，他只是深深地吸了一口气。“我会的，”哈利说，他直视着西里斯的眼睛，毫无动摇：“那你想听我说说昨天晚上发生的事情吗？”他咬着嘴唇，轻声地说。

“当然了。”西里斯回答道。他的手轻轻地盖在哈利的手背上：“洗耳恭听。”

 

然后哈利开始讲述。房间里很安静，而他说的很慢，撇开最开始的梦境中他见到西里斯的部分，以及俩人那一段荒谬的对话，他将他所感觉到的，他在梦中是如何见到亚瑟·韦斯莱，又是怎么攻击了对方的感觉详细地对西里斯描述了一遍。

在他说这些的时候，哈利感觉自己的胃里仍然抑制不住地泛着恶心。

他想起那时候亚瑟的鲜血涌进他的嘴里，涌进他胃里的感觉。当时他居然还觉得那滋味很美妙，现在一想到血的腥臭味和后面自己的干呕他就觉得自己的胃在一阵阵地绞痛。

然而在讲完以后，哈利却感觉自己好多了。他用手背擦掉嘴唇上的冷汗，长出了一口气，才发现不知道什么时候西里斯将手放在了他的发顶。他像是安慰孩子一样轻轻地拍了他两下，靠近他。这一次哈利没有感觉到什么不适，他默许地让西里斯伸出手臂搂住了他的肩膀。

“我没事，西里斯。”哈利哑声说：“我没有……我想毕竟我没长尖牙，亚瑟也不是我袭击的，对吗？”他不敢肯定地喃喃自语，但是西里斯的手臂搂紧了他，他身体上传来的热度意外地没有让他觉得有多么难受，他感觉西里斯点了点头。

“你救了他。”西里斯摸了一下哈利的脸，说道：“除此以外什么也没有。你及时通知了邓布利多，告诉他们赶到亚瑟被袭击的地方去。”

哈利深吸了一口气。“他现在怎么样了？”他问道。

“生死未卜。”西里斯简单地说。哈利的心提了起来，他感觉到西里斯并没有为了安慰他撒谎的意思。“刚刚我在下面听莫丽说的，亚瑟的情况仍然很危险。但是并不是全无希望。只要他能扛过今晚就没事了。如果不是你及时去通知邓布利多让他派人找他，可能等到他被发现的时候他就没救了，哈利。”

哈利苦笑了一下。不过，西里斯的话的确减轻了他的罪恶感。他也不再排斥被西里斯这样抱着——毕竟在那件事发生以前，他甚至曾经很喜欢西里斯这样抱他，因为西里斯总能带给他一种莫名的安全感。

他们依偎着彼此在床上靠了一会儿，无声地消磨时光，但是谁都没有出现真正的睡意。西里斯问了他一些最近在学校中发生的事，当哈利对他提及那个曾经出席过他的听证会的女人来到霍格沃茨，并成为他们新一任的黑魔法防御课教授时，西里斯的脸上浮现出若有所思的表情。

“你认识她吗？”哈利看着他的脸，试探着问道。最近肚子里的那个咒语困扰着他，他并没有把心思完全放在学业上。毕竟在开学初时普通巫师等级考试就已经结束了，而下一次真正的大考还要等到两年以后，他一点儿都不心急——这次考试后他终于有机会避开斯内普和他的魔药课，这是他最近唯一感觉到高兴的一点儿事情。

所以，他在上乌姆里奇的课时也没有多么集中注意力，从而错过了很多细节。但是一点儿隐隐预约的变化他还是感觉得到的，这个教授似乎和他们之前的每一任都很不同。

例如他知道，赫敏就对所谓的乌姆里奇教授非常不满，她对她的厌烦情绪甚至超过斯内普。她不止一次地在图书馆和他们抱怨那个女人根本不想教他们任何实际的东西。

“不认识，”西里斯摸了摸嘴唇，说道：“但是能想像出来福吉手底下的走狗是什么样的。”

随即，他皱了一下眉，对哈利说：“如果这次回去之后你愿意联系我，每次在做这样的事之前你都要小心避开她，明白吗？我相信邓布利多不会察觉不到，魔法部这时候将人手安排进霍格沃茨很大程度上可能是为了监视邓布利多。”

“魔法部的人？监视他？”哈利张大了嘴，有些惊讶地说：“他们有什么资格？”

“从你讲述的目前的情况来看，他们或许还没有动手。但是这不意味着他们以后也不会采取行动了。”西里斯说道：“我们都知道那个人已经将他的势力渗透进了魔法部，比如卢修斯·马尔福，那种不干不净的狗崽子，肯定就和他有着千丝万缕的联系。为了制约邓布利多，他们是一定会这样做的。现在邓布利多还没有被他们抓住把柄，一旦他们抓住了他的小尾巴，魔法部有权开启听证会，令邓布利多从威森加摩席上被罢免。”

哈利维持着那个张嘴的姿势说不出话来，这对他来说有一点荒谬。即使他现在正在和邓布利多冷战，他也没法想象邓布利多被别人从高位上罢黜下来的样子。他不知道还有谁能做到这一点。

然而，除此以外的另一种情绪就是在他心里熊熊燃烧的怒火。现在情势危急，而魔法部还一心想着怎么来处理和制衡邓布利多。在未成年的，还在上学的巫师们都预备加入这一场即将打响的战役时，尸位素餐的魔法部高官满脑子想的却还只有怎么争权夺势。

这让他想起当初针对西里斯的那场审判，他们甚至没有经过审讯就直接将他投进脸阿兹卡班。哈利的脸色可见地变得阴沉下去。他不自觉地攥紧了拳头——他毫不怀疑魔法部简直就是从根上烂透了。

“……但是你不需要过多为他担心，邓布利多一定有自己的办法处理这件事。”西里斯的声音将他从愤怒里带离，哈利抬起头，他看到西里斯继续说道：“他从不需要别人为他担心。邓布利多能处理好自己的事情。”

“但是，你要留心她。”西里斯看着他，他知道哈利能够明白他指的是谁。他认真地叮嘱：“无论什么时候都要小心那个女人，哈利。过会儿我会为你想个办法。让你能安全地联络我。”

哈利用力地点头。

他们又聊了一些其他的，直到外面天光大亮，哈利抬起眼睛，光线从窗帘力透进来，已经能看到阳光下有灰尘在床幔间打着转飞舞。窗外传来麻瓜区的麻雀的叫声，清脆响亮。他轻轻地用手臂搡了搡西里斯，他的教父揉了一下眼睛，打了个哈欠，说道：“天亮了。”

“我们应该下楼去了。”哈利说。他的心脏在砰砰直跳，因为他即将听到亚瑟·韦斯莱的消息。仿佛这是又一个决定他命运的时刻。

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

他们准备早餐时，在圣芒戈看护了一整夜的莫丽终于回到广场，她从壁炉里走出房间，并带来了亚瑟·韦斯莱已经脱离了生命危险，转入圣芒戈普通病房的好消息。

 

压抑在格里莫广场十二号上空一整晚的阴郁气氛终于有所松动，况且，不仅是所有的红头发们为他们的父亲松了一口气，西里斯和哈利也同样。但他们俩只是背着其他人相视一笑，没有表现出什么异常，只是悄悄地放下心来。

 

他们一边聊着昨晚发生的意外一边在餐桌上落座。哈利坐在自己的碟子面前，他听到西里斯正在大呼小叫着让家养小精灵拿一些黄油啤酒上来。弗雷德和乔治看起来很激动，金妮一个劲儿地问她的母亲他们什么时候才能去医院。罗恩一言不发，但是看得出来，他抓着叉子的手也在微微颤抖。哈利用余光瞥了一眼，发现他用力地切开馅饼，正在埋头大嚼着。莫丽则少有地主动给每个孩子分发她平时禁止他们喝太多的黄油啤酒。

 

而在最初虚惊一场带来的轻松从他身上消退后，哈利觉得，所有人当中大概只有自己格格不入。只有自己——当他闻着自己面前食物的香味，只有他仍然没有任何胃口，甚至感觉到了一阵反胃。

 

早餐是克利切准备的，一些掺了水牛奶的煎蛋，火腿，培根，还有芝士片。哈利慢吞吞地将所有食物都切成小块，然后夹进面包里。即使他现在没有任何胃口，他还是努力想要装作和其他人表现的一样。

 

然而当他强忍着恶心咬下第一口的时候，哈利还是止不住地发出一阵干呕。刚刚塞进喉咙里的食物被蠕动的食管推挤着想要呕吐出来，坐在他身边的西里斯立刻就注意到了他的异常。

 

“你怎么了，哈利？”西里斯扔掉刀叉，冲过来扶住他不停发抖的肩膀。他们俩的动静让餐桌上的所有人将目光集中到他们身上。西里斯没去注意哈利发白的脸和额头上的冷汗，而是第一时间将目光投向他的盘子。

 

“克利切？！”他厉声叫道：“是那个坏家伙在你的盘子里放了什么奇怪的东西吗？”

 

“跟克利切的早餐没关系，”哈利咬着嘴唇，含糊地说。即使他现在再迟钝，他也能感觉到是自己的身体出了某种不对劲的状况。他距离盘子里的食物越近呕吐的欲望就愈发强烈，甚至超过了他刚刚回到霍格沃茨那时候表现出来的异议。“只是我现在一点都不想闻到肉的味道，西里斯。”他低声地说。

 

抓着他的年长男巫恍然大悟。他立刻想起来凌晨时哈利对他讲述的，他在昨晚的混乱中亲口咬住了亚瑟·韦斯莱脖颈的那件事，或许哈利的异常和他昨天的经历有关。然而这件事哈利恐怕还瞒着那些韦斯莱们。西里斯很快就反应过来他应该怎么做，他矮下身，搀扶着哈利，让他靠着他的肩膀站起来。

 

“我先送他上去休息，”西里斯转过头，对其他人解释道：“哈利昨天一晚没睡，大概这些油腻的东西让他觉得不舒服。”

 

“那么，我去厨房为他煮一点茶——”莫丽立刻从桌边站了起来。西里斯点了点头，没反对她这个提议。哈利的胃不接受任何一点儿食物明显是不行的，甜茶还能帮忙安抚他的睡眠，促进消化。

 

“再来一点儿甜饼和饼干呢？哈利？”莫丽系上围裙问道：“如果你不想吃油腻的东西，要不要吃一顿点心？”

 

“不，”哈利抢在西里斯之前回答道。奇怪的是，当他想到平时莫丽制作的那些甜点诱人的甜香味的时候，他饿了一整晚的肚子也并没有发出咕咕的叫声，那种想象中的味道反而是让他的胃绞的更紧了。光是在脑海里想象那种气味都让他觉得恶心。

 

哈利忍不住打了个哆嗦，他很确定自己现在绝对没法吃下去任何一点食物，他忍不住对她重复道：“只要一些茶就行了，莫丽。”

 

莫丽冲他点了点头，看上去也发现哈利的脸色的确足够难看。她没再多说什么，而是直接朝着厨房走去。这倒是让哈利松了口气。

 

 

当他们俩回到西里斯的卧室后，西里斯放下他，让他坐在床上。然后他单膝跪在他面前，用双手捧着他的脸，仔仔细细地盯着他看。

 

在离开漂浮着各种气味的餐厅以后，哈利呕吐不止的症状才有所缓解。然而他脸色仍然有些发白，冷汗也挂在额头上。他粗喘着气，有些心慌地和西里斯的双眼对视着。

 

“我想问你个问题，哈利。你这样的反应真的单纯是因为昨晚那件事被吓到了吗？”西里斯慢慢地问道。他认真地盯着他的脸，仿佛不想错过他出现的任何一点儿情绪变化。

 

“当然，起码有一大部分原因是，”哈利迟疑了一下，面对着西里斯的目光，他发现说谎变得更难了。“还有一个原因是我不知道是不是和我额头上的伤疤有关系，”哈利情绪低落地说，从刚刚开始，他其实也一直在怀疑这一点。

 

闪电形状的标记从昨晚开始一直都在隐隐作痛，他忍不住抬起手，用力揉搓着那块敏感的皮肤：“我感觉我好像……我最近一直都没什么胃口，西里斯。可能是因为……因为这个标记的问题。”他对他诉说道：“从我回到霍格沃茨以后它就一直不大对劲。而我没有食欲也是从那时候开始的。我有时候觉得脑子昏昏沉沉，晚上经常做一些奇怪的噩梦。”

 

西里斯的眼神变得严肃起来。他直起身，一把抓住了哈利正在折磨自己的伤疤的手：“你最近的伤疤一直都在疼？”他拨开哈利的手指，凑近了观察他的伤痕：“这么多严重的事情，为什么你没有告诉过我？”

 

“理由我已经和你说过了，”哈利含含糊糊地说。西里斯的手指盖在他的手上，他察看他伤疤的动作很小心，几乎没有令他感到任何不适：“我之前不觉得这是个大问题。”

 

“况且，”哈利抽了一口气，“邓布利多知道这一点。而且他也没有多重视过。”

 

“邓布利多知道？”西里斯的眼睛猛地向内收缩了一下。他很惊讶，明显，他之前没想到校长居然知道，但却只是放任哈利身上的这些异样继续下去。

 

哈利重重地点了一下头。“他什么都知道——”他苦涩地说道，“但是他一直在回避我。这不是我的错觉，西里斯。他就是单纯不想看到我罢了。因为黑魔王用了我的血复活，所以他觉得我和那个人变得一样了。”

 

男孩顿了顿，他沮丧地继续说道：“或许邓布利多是对的。西里斯，你不知道，昨天晚上当我做那个噩梦的时候，我感觉他就出现在我脑子里。那时候我自己好像就变成了那条蛇，是我亲口咬了亚瑟，我不是旁观者。你不知道那种感觉，因为当时，我就是那个凶手——”

 

“我明白了。”西里斯忽然语气急促地打断了他的话。他站直身体，阻止哈利继续说下去，双手搭着哈利的肩膀，垂下眼睛看着他的脸：“你不是凶手，哈利。我很确定的告诉你你昨晚就躺在你自己的床上哪儿都没有去，不可能忽然跑去魔法部伸出獠牙咬了一口亚瑟·韦斯莱。至于你脑袋里的那个人的事情，我会去找邓布利多好好谈谈的。”

 

“你要找他谈什么？”哈利吓了一跳，他睁大眼睛看着西里斯，疑惑地问：“你总不会是想直接把他绑到我面前来吧？西里斯？”虽然他觉得他教父倒是真有可能做出这种事来，但是现在西里斯被禁足在格里莫广场，有这么多人看管他，哈利不大相信他能跑得出去。

 

“只是谈谈如何解决你的问题。”西里斯顿了一下，说道。话音刚落，哈利就看到他将手伸进上衣口袋，摸出来一块沉甸甸的东西塞进哈利手里。哈利感觉到那件东西被他的体温熨热了，不知道为什么让他觉得自己的脸发烫。

 

他忍不住用手摸索了几下，感觉被塞进手里的东西表面很光滑，还带着西里斯的体温。好像是一块金属制成的薄片。没等他继续猜那是什么东西，他的肩膀就被西里斯用单手搂住了，他将他向怀里一扯，他的脸猛地贴上他的颈窝。

 

“相信我，别太担心这件事。也别装作你完全不在意。”西里斯在他耳边嘘声说道：“你只要继续做你自己就行了。”

 

他用一根手指轻轻擦过哈利的脸，等到感觉他的教子点了点头，脑袋落在他的肩膀上，西里斯才继续说了下去：“另外，我要求你把这个东西收好，哈利。也别让莫丽他们看见。这就是我之前和你说的那个能够让你一直联系上我的办法，本来我并没有打算这么早把它给你。但是现在不同了。等我找邓布利多谈过以后——”

 

他顿了顿，以一种哈利无法的沉重语气说道：“我们就会找到办法把伏地魔从你的脑袋里赶出去。”


	12. Chapter 12

一直到晚餐时分，哈利都没有看到西里斯从二楼下来。他将他安置在自己的房间里，然后就出门去，走进了另一个有壁炉的房间。

 

结合他上午和他说的那些话，哈利想西里斯有很大可能是去联络邓布利多了。他不确定邓布利多是否会接受他的通信，如果他真的接受了，他们之间又会交谈什么？关于他和西里斯说的那些话他又会转达给邓布利多多少？哈利不停地咬着自己的嘴唇，感觉有点儿紧张。

 

一切都是未知数，他讨厌这种只能被迫等待审判结果的感觉。

 

这种焦虑一直持续到傍晚，因为西里斯始终没有从房间里出来。直到所有人都吃过晚饭后，莫丽提议她将给西里斯留的那份送到楼上去，正当她打算上楼的时候，二楼传来了房门打开的声音。

 

哈利第一个抬起头来。他看到西里斯从那个有壁炉的房间当中走出，身影不稳，有些摇晃，他教父高大的身体被笼罩在走廊灯光的阴影里。当他走下楼时，他敏感地注意到西里斯的脸色很难看。虽然他知道他心情或许一直不算太好，但——这么明显地将他的愤怒和失望放在脸上，这还是第一次。

 

哈利惴惴不安，因为西里斯的表情显示出他和邓布利多的谈话结果可能并不是很好。

 

时间迈进深夜，格里莫广场十二号褪去一天的动荡和喧嚣，恢复了它往日里该有的死一般寂静，像是囚禁坟墓的监牢。在所有人都上去睡觉后，一楼的客厅里只剩下他们俩人。他们似乎都等着对方先开口，

 

火把和魔法汽灯逐盏熄灭，黑暗在空气中流转。摆放在壁炉上骨瓷瓶里的玫瑰正在枯萎。台子下，火光无声燃烧，照亮了坐在沙发旁的男人的大半张脸。

 

“……我们的确找到一个办法让你摆脱那个人对你思想的折磨，哈利。”西里斯声音干哑地说，他罕见地交握着双手，竟然像是有些不知所措：“只要你学会大脑封闭术，就能把他对你的影响摒除在你的脑袋外面。”

 

“大脑封闭术？”哈利奇道。他眨了眨眼，看着西里斯紧绷着的脸，等着他继续说下去。

 

“就像在你心里筑起一道墙，”西里斯解释道，“可以将伏地魔的意识挡在你的大脑外。这样他就不能再进入你的脑中影响你，或者是让你做噩梦了。”

 

“那我们还等什么？”哈利感觉到心里一松。他没想到会有这么好的一个解决办法：“我现在就开始学吗？”

 

“问题在于，大脑封闭术并不是谁都会的。”西里斯阴郁地说：“那个咒语并不很简单，而且对巫师自身的要求很高。”

 

“难道你不会吗？”哈利奇怪地问道，他看到西里斯摇了摇头。

 

“那种东西需要能很好的克制自己的情绪，”西里斯说，“——我，我并不是太擅长这方面。因为没什么必要。”

 

哈利点了点头。他长出了一口气，隐隐约约地，他有点儿明白为什么西里斯的脸色会这么难看了。现在的问题他需要一个擅长大脑封闭术的导师教他这个咒语来躲避伏地魔，而那个人选不能是西里斯。无形当中，他们俩的距离又被不知不觉地拉远了。

 

“那么，谁是你——或者说，邓布利多给我挑的那个人选？”哈利追问道。

 

提到这个话题，西里斯的脸色变得更难看了。他咬着牙，面部肌肉紧绷着，声音听起来就像喉咙里挤出来的：“糟糕的就是，邓布利多认为只有斯内普能胜任这件事。”

 

最初从西里斯口中听到这个名字的时候，哈利先是愣了一下。他很难相信西里斯居然会平静地将那个名字说出来，不过从西里斯变得扭曲的表情来看，他也并不是真的很平静。年长的男巫咬牙切齿，露出一副痛恨的表情。哈利能猜到这大概就是他和邓布利多在房间里交谈了那么久的原因。

 

哈利又深吸了一口气：“你也同意这个人选，是吗，西里斯？”他问道，不等西里斯回答，哈利继续飞快地说了下去：“如果你不同意，你大概会将这件事烂在肚子里，或者在以后找另一个时间用一种说笑话的方式告诉我。而不是像现在一样郑重其事地对我说。那么，”他顿了顿，说道：“邓布利多不打算亲自对我传达这件事，不是吗？”

 

西里斯抿了抿嘴，他表情复杂地看着从他面前站起身来的哈利，面容紧绷着，看起来有些发愁：“不打算。他没有提过他会来见你。或许他知道我一定会提前告诉你也不一定。”

 

哈利点了点头，并没有觉得多么意外或者失落。大概是因为邓布利多连日以来的疏远已经让他习惯了。他将双手压在自己的膝盖上，片刻后，哈利将目光从西里斯的脸上挪开，不再看着他，也不再看着房间里的任何地方。

 

“谢谢，西里斯，”似乎是知道还有一个人曾经为他不可避免的命运抗争过就够了，哈利从自己的椅子上站起来，没有注意到自己此刻的口吻显得有多么疏离。的确，比起伏地魔来说，任何人对于他可能都是更好的那个选择。至于那个人选是谁——这就并非是他讨厌与否，抗拒与否能够决定的了。

 

哈利转过身，背对着西里斯朝楼梯走去：“那么我先上去睡觉了，如果我未来的老师是斯内普，今晚就是我最后一段快乐时光了。”话音最后，他甚至用一个玩笑掩饰自己语气中的抗拒和失落。哈利垂下眼睛盯着自己面前的台阶，一步步地走上去，没有去看他身后从沙发上站起身来的，西里斯阴郁的脸。

 

“晚安，西里斯。”

 

他轻声说，然后，回到了他和罗恩上次回来的时候借住的那个卧室。直到门轻轻地滑上，哈利没再听到西里斯的回答。

 

 

隔天中午，哈利正在卧室里看罗恩和赫敏下巫师棋。本来罗恩是邀请他来玩的，但是哈利情绪低落，对这实在打不起精神来。

 

莫丽在这个时候来敲他们的房门：“哈利，亲爱的，你在吗？”韦斯莱夫人轻轻地将门打开，她探头进去，脸上带着一种奇怪又为难地表情看着坐在一旁的哈利。哈利的心里咯噔一声，他强迫自己看着韦斯莱夫人的脸，听她接下来说的话：“斯内普教授正在厨房里等你，他要求你立刻下去见他，因为他只能在这儿待一小会儿。”

 

“斯内普？！”听到这个名字，罗恩最先夸张地大叫了起来。赫敏责怪地看了他一眼，然而下一刻她看着哈利的目光也惊讶又迷惑。一时间他们俩很难相信斯内普居然会亲自来找哈利。

 

“你考试没及格吗，哥们？”罗恩问道：“普通巫师等级考拿了个‘T’？不然斯内普怎么会这么大动肝火，还亲自上门来找你？”

 

“别说废话，罗恩。”赫敏语气复杂地指责道。她盯着哈利嗫诺的脸看，希望能从他那里得到答案。

 

但是哈利还没有打算将详情告诉他们。“邓布利多要让他教我一种咒语来对付伏地魔，大概斯内普就是为这件事来的吧。”哈利语焉不详地说。他急急忙忙地站起身来，在赫敏和罗恩的注目礼下逃也似的冲出了房间。

 

当他来到厨房的时候，哈利惊讶地发现在那里等他的并不只有斯内普，同样还有西里斯。

 

两个男人一左一右地站在厨房长桌的两侧，充满憎恨和厌恶地注视着对方，足以证明他们刚刚已经进行过一场短暂激烈的交锋，甚至连空气里漂浮着的硝烟味还没散去。西里斯的眼睛瞪的很大，他的嘴微张着，大口地喘着粗气，明显是在强行克制自己的愤怒。

 

“波特。”他们之中居然还是斯内普先注意到了哈利的到来。被那个阴冷丝滑的声音叫道名字的感觉就好像也一条蛇忽然爬到了他的背上。哈利下意识地打了个激灵，他站在厨房门口，抬起头，声音很低地打了个招呼：“嗨。”

 

西里斯猛地转过头看着站在门口的哈利，而斯内普抱起双臂，他那个丑陋的大鼻子抽了抽，嘴唇蜷曲起来，脸上浮现出一个戏谑的，不怀好意的笑容。

 

“我本来并没有为我们俩的谈话里添加一条恼人的，狂吠不止的狗。”他放轻声音，低柔地说道：“可惜有的人就是这样不识时务。”

 

“这里是我的房子，鼻涕精！”西里斯怒吼道，他用手指关节噼啪乱响地敲着自己面前的桌子：“如果你始终学不会该如何尊重他人，你就滚出去！”

 

“我现在身处这里，并不代表我很乐意来到这，尤其还和你面对面，布莱克——”斯内普露出一个让哈利感到熟悉的冷笑。他转过身，快步走到正在门旁伫立着发愣的哈利身边。哈利看到斯内普似乎是想伸出一只手来抓住他将他带出房间，但是在他的手落下前，对哈利的厌恶战胜了他想要拖拽他的欲望。他只是低下头冷冷地瞥了他一眼，傲慢地说道：“跟我走，波特。校长要求你和我学习大脑封闭术。”

 

这不是新鲜消息，昨晚西里斯就已经告诉他了。但是当这一刻真的这样快到来的时候，哈利还是觉得自己的胃像是沉了块石头般难受。斯内普的黑袍翻飞，擦过他的身侧。当他准备抬起脚跟在斯内普的身后走出房间时，西里斯忽然叫住了他们两个。

 

“鼻涕精，让你做哈利大脑封闭术的导师是邓布利多的命令，可老实说，我实在不觉得这命令有多么聪明。”西里斯喘着粗气，高声说道：“哈利，你知道该如何联络我。如果鼻涕精借着这个机会欺侮你，让我知道。鼻涕精，我们走着瞧。”

 

“多有意思啊。”在哈利来得及出言回答西里斯之前，斯内普忽然先开了口。他转过身，眯起那双黑色的眼睛注视着站在他面前的高大的西里斯，声音抖了抖：“就算我真的对波特做什么的话你又能怎么样呢？布莱克？我和你不一样。在你舒舒服服地躲在你母亲的房子里做些颇有意义的扫除工作时，我可要比你忙得多。另外，我要着重告诉你一件事。”

 

没有去理西里斯脸上忽然出现的像是燃着了一样的表情，斯内普蜡黄的脸上浮现出一个带着恶意的微笑。他压低声音，嘴唇蜷曲起来：“针对波特这几年在学校的表现来看，对他的惩罚只能算是一种应有的训诫。何况，这种训诫甚至不能帮助他学会教训。他的记性实在是比不上马戏团里每天都会被抽几鞭子的狮子。野兽尚且会因为疼痛学乖，可人却不行。如果我真的有机会对他进行的一些‘适度’的责难，我想邓布利多也不会对此产生意见的。”

 

他的话音刚落，哈利还没来得及阻止，下一秒，他就听到西里斯的喉咙里发出一声怒吼。他的教父一脚将他面前的椅子踢开，他从口袋里抽出魔杖，带着一种像是夏日飓风一样狂暴的气势冲到了斯内普面前。后者也立刻警戒地掏出魔杖。

 

当两个男人的魔杖都快戳到对方的脸上时，斯内普下意识地将站在他身旁不远处的哈利向外一推。他的本意或许是想让这里唯一未成年的巫师远离战场，然而哈利在他的动作下却猝不及防地趔趄了一步。因为最近食欲不振，他的身体一直很虚弱。在这一推之下，男孩竟然毫不设防地摔倒在了地上。

 

“哈利！”

 

在哈利倒地的一瞬间，西里斯立刻大叫道。他冲过斯内普的身侧，想要去抓他摔倒在地上的教子，然而哈利的肩膀从他的手中溜过，他没有来得及抓住他，眼睁睁地看着哈利摔倒在地。

 

只是摔一跤，哈利本来并没觉得多疼。然而就在摔倒的同时，他的腹部忽然出现了一阵剧痛。那种疼痛让他忍不住想抱着自己在地上打滚，他紧抓着自己的衣服，冷汗从额头上冒了出来。哈利咬着牙抵御那种忽然到来的疼痛，强忍着，不让自己叫出声。

 

斯内普本来并没打算伸手去帮助摔倒的哈利。他在意外发生的一瞬间就好整以暇地站到了一旁，甚至还抖了抖自己袍子上沾到的灰尘。然而当他看到波特的脸一瞬间变得苍白，浮现出纠结的痛苦神情时，年长的男巫细长的眼睛里忽然闪过一道促狭的光。

 

哈利在西里斯的搀扶下爬起来，随即突然打开了他教父的手。在西里斯惊愕的目光里，哈利深吸了一口气，低声说道：“谢谢，西里斯，不过我想我自己能行。”他顿了顿，飞快地看了一眼面无表情的斯内普，继续说：“那我就先和斯内普教授走了。”

 

“如果你实在无法忍耐，我们可以找邓布利多去谈。”西里斯强忍着怒火说，“我不相信魔法界只有一个适合教授你大脑封闭术的老师。”

 

“不，”哈利拒绝了西里斯的提议，他听到他的教父倒抽了一口气，面露惊愕，用一种看着自己不认识的人的目光看着哈利。哈利的心里有些不舒服，他大概能想象到西里斯心里现在是个什么滋味，他为了斯内普拒绝了西里斯的好意，他知道他一定接受不了这一点。

 

“如果我——我真有什么事情发生，我会用你送我的东西联络我的，西里斯。”哈利迟疑地说。“既然这是邓布利多的安排，可能斯内普就是他认为对现在的我来说最合适的老师。”

 

他撒了个谎，因为他很确定自己就算真的受到斯内普的欺辱，他也绝不会做把西里斯从安全的藏身之所引出来的那个人。

 

得到他的保证的西里斯脸色稍微好看了一点，但是他仍然表情铁青，只是松开了抓着哈利肩膀的手，沉重而缓慢地对他点了点头。

 

 

在他们走进壁炉里前往霍格沃茨以前，斯内普忽然停住了脚步。

 

现在是下午，除了仍然在厨房里生闷气的西里斯，格里莫广场的其他人都有自己的事要忙，客厅里空无一人。斯内普在哈利不解的目光里矮下身来，他罕有地，面带着憎恶，用那个丑陋的大鼻子贴近哈利嗅了嗅。

 

哈利感觉浑身像是通了电一样颤栗了一下，随即一层鸡皮疙瘩从他的皮肤上泛了起来。在曾经只有西里斯对他做这种亲密动作的时候，他从来没想到过和别人靠的过近会让他觉得这样的难堪和不舒服。

 

“难怪从刚才开始我就觉得不对劲了。你身上果然有种奇怪的味道，波特。”

 

斯内普抽了抽鼻子，他直起身来，紧皱着眉，那双黑色的眼睛鹰钩似的紧抓着哈利的脸，仿佛想要刺穿他的皮肤，深入皮下的肌肉去探索哈利身上隐藏的秘密一样。

 

“一种让人非常不愉快的，但是我几乎没有在任何一个男巫的身上闻到过的味道。”他追加解释道。

 

在哈利忽然抬起头，动摇而惊愕不已地看着他的目光里，斯内普同样难得面露惊讶。他明显注意到了哈利脸上浮现出来的迷惑，有些不可置信地尖声说道：“这是怎么回事？你那狗杂种教父还不知道这件事，是吗？！”

 

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

哈利感觉到自己的心脏已经蹦出了喉咙口，他的咽喉里像是肿起了一块，牢牢地塞住他的声带，让他发不出任何声音。正当他慌乱地飞快思考着斯内普口中所指的‘西里斯不知道’的那件事到底是什么时，年长的魔药学教授深深地看了他一眼。他蜡黄的脸上出现了一抹深刻而明显的嘲笑。

“我对你们这个年龄段的男孩的荒唐事不感兴趣，”他声音轻柔地说：“但是你要保证你不会让在你身上发生的任何事来阻碍邓布利多的命令的进行，波特。”

说完后，他立刻走进了壁炉，压根没管在他身后的哈利是不是跟上了他的脚步。当飞路粉爆炸的声音在壁炉里响起，哈利刚刚提在喉咙里的心才落回了胸膛中。他不知道斯内普到底闻到了什么，发现了什么秘密。但是他很庆幸，不管出于什么原因，现在他没有深究下去。

一刻钟后，两个人的身影出现在霍格沃茨的公共壁炉内。哈利跌跌撞撞地跟在斯内普的身后走过曲折蜿蜒的地下台阶，通往地窖的走廊散发着一种沁入骨血的冰寒气息。走在路上的时候，哈利能够感觉到，不知道为什么，自己的小腹因为这种寒冷的气氛正在下意识地一阵阵抽痛着。

当他们来到斯内普办公室的大门前，黑袍的巫师先一步走了进去，哈利深吸了一口气，他迟疑了一下，才抬起脚，跟着斯内普的脚步进入房间。

地窖里光线阴暗，肉眼可见的光亮处的架子上摆着不计其数的瓶瓶罐罐，黏稠，古怪，颜色各异的液体里浸泡着不同的植物和动物残骸。这地方让他感觉到非常，非常的不舒服。如果说之前在闻到食物油腻的气味时哈利产生的是想呕吐的欲望，那当他看到这些东西的时候，他的胃好像被一只手攥住了，开始不停歇地翻滚着绞痛。

“坐在椅子上，波特。”斯内普走到了自己的办公桌前，简洁地对哈利下令。后者心不甘情不愿地慢慢坐下，他睁大眼睛看着斯内普脱下外袍，从口袋里取出魔杖。

“你那个卓越的狗教父向邓布利多校长讲述了你最近因为黑魔王失眠的事实。对此，校长要求我教会你大脑封闭术，来抵抗他对你灵魂和思想的入侵。”斯内普冰冷地说，他居高临下地看着他：“我想这些他都已经和你说过了。”

哈利点了点头：“所以说，我能够梦到伏地魔，并看到那条蛇所做的事的原因是他入侵了我的思想——”他试探着说，然而话音未落，斯内普就以一种可怕的嗓音打断了他的话。

“不允许你直呼他的名字，波特！”他的声音猛地提高了一个八度，听起来几乎像是在尖叫。那双黑色的眼睛闪烁着精明的光芒，恶狠狠地盯着哈利：“难道他没有往你那个贫瘠的可怜的小脑袋瓜里塞些常识吗？波特——我-再-说-一-次，不允许直呼他的名字，黑魔王能够在任何时候知道称呼了他名字的人，尤其是在你那个愚蠢的脑瓜本来就和他相连的情况下！”

哈利安静地闭上了嘴巴。但是沉默并不代表他服从，那双绿眼睛里燃烧着的情绪的火焰显示出他此刻有多么地想要顶撞西弗勒斯·斯内普，只是他很聪明地一言不发。寂静的地窖办公室在斯内普的吼声落下后，就只能听到年长的巫师粗喘着气的声音。

“我没有很多时间，也没有很多耐心。”在冷静下来以后，斯内普冰冷地说，“尤其当邓布利多要求我教授的对象是你的时候。现在站到我面前来，波特。拿出你的魔杖。”

哈利按照他所说的那样做了，他的手紧紧地抓着冬青木魔杖，绝对比斯内普所期望他想要的那样要紧。然而斯内普只是轻蔑地瞥了他一眼，他抬高手臂，调整魔杖杖尖对准了哈利的头。

“接下来我会试图用和黑暗君主一样的方式来入侵你的头脑，”斯内普说道。在他说出黑暗君主的字眼的时候，哈利明显从他的身上感觉到了一种畏惧。他不由得想起西里斯，想起邓布利多——他们从来不惧怕直接提起伏地魔的名字，这让他在心里对他的鄙夷加深了一层。“而你要做的，就是想办法抵挡我，不管用什么方法，明白了吗？”

“明白了。”哈利简单地说。

“明白了，先生。”斯内普加重语气，说道。

“你并不需要管我叫先生，斯内普教授。”哈利讥讽地回答道。

他的话音刚落，就感觉到斯内普冰冷的眼神落在他的身上，像是一道冰锥要将他洞穿。哈利情不自禁地打了个哆嗦，还没有等他准备好，斯内普已经毫无预兆地发动了攻击。

“慑神取念！”

哈利还没来得及作出任何准备，那道力量已经穿透了他的思想，他的大脑，像是一枚子弹打着旋猛地从他的脑子中穿过。他在童年时曾经在客厅里看到过达力和他的叔叔看的一些麻瓜枪械片的片段，那种感觉可能和他现在是一样的。就在他感觉到那种炙热的力量将他穿过的同时，斯内普的办公室在他的眼前消失了，取而代之的是他儿时的画面浮现在眼前。

“抵抗，波特！”一个嘶哑而严厉的声音在他耳边说。哈利感觉自己的意识混混沌沌，那副出现在他面前的，数十年前的达力和德思礼的画面还没有完全成型，就被那道声音带来的风暴撕碎了。

但是那个声音的确提醒了他现在应该做些什么。哈利用尽全力将注意力集中起来，抵御那道炙热的力量的入侵。有那么一瞬间他感觉到自己抵抗的力量产生了效果，然而下一刻，一道更为深刻的咒语刺穿了他，滚烫的火焰注入了他的思想，他在被灼烫到的同一刻发出一声惨叫。

“还不够！波特！”那个声音再次咆哮道，于此同时，哈利感觉到那种力量进入了他思维的更深处：“抵抗我！别像个白痴一样任人施为！”

哈利发出一声虚弱的呻吟。他觉得自己已经将全部力量集中起来了，但是在斯内普的魔力面前仍然孱弱的不堪一击。他轻松地进入了他更多，更多的地方，不断地挖掘着他思维深处的秘密。哈利看到一幅幅画面飞速地在他面前闪过，好像迅速翻动的胶卷，猛烈的记忆流逝在他的面前刮起狂风。

哈利感觉到，魔法正在他的脑海中激荡。他看到无数的曾经正在他的面前闪烁——分院帽，摄魂怪，三强争霸赛，甚至是他在舞会前向秋递出邀请的那一幕。然而下一刻，出现在他面前的画面猛地将他的全部击碎，就好像一块巨石忽然砸碎了所有的玻璃。

“不！”一道尖叫声猛地从他的喉咙里冲出，带着声嘶力竭的血腥味，像是将他的喉咙撕裂逃逸出来的声音。

哈利绿色的双眼猛地大睁，他的瞳孔没有焦距，然而那一幕的画面刚刚切切实实地出现在他的面前——埋藏在他记忆深处里的，被他刻意掩藏起来的最深的那一幕——那个混乱的夜晚里西里斯伏在他的身上，他的汗水流淌到他咬住他肩膀的嘴里，带着血腥和微咸的汗味。他垂下来微卷的长发遮住了大半张脸，房间昏暗的光线里只能看到男人身上肌肉起伏的轮廓，以及他压在他的嘴唇上，炽热而激情的亲吻和粗喘声——

“滚出去！”哈利猛地攥紧双拳，他脚下的石头因为他的力量碎裂，发出可怕的摩擦声。就在他的吼声冲出喉咙的同一瞬间，斯内普的咒语被迫中断。巫师黑色的双眼猛烈地收缩着，哈利身上传来的反抗的力量径直将他的咒语弹开，他甚至因为那过大的力量不得不后退了好几步，好不容易才稳住身形。

“那是……那是我的隐私，”哈利大口大口地喘息着。在刚刚被斯内普窥探思想，又凭借自己的力量把他赶出脑外后，此时此刻，他的精力和体力都已经接近衰竭。此刻他浑身湿透，汗津津的，像是刚从水里捞出来一样。他强撑着最后一点力气，嘶哑地说道：“你不能……不能看我的私事。”

哈利的双手紧紧地攥着，指甲深深地陷入掌心，不知道在什么时候已经将皮肤刺破，流出鲜血。但是他对疼痛似乎毫无所觉。

当哈利抬起头看向斯内普的时候，那一瞬，那双绿的过分发亮的眼睛几乎让年长者产生了一阵心悸。虽然此刻波特的脸色惨白的像个死人，但是在他那双亮到异样的眼睛里，他敏锐地察觉到有某些不像是波特的，更像是另一个让他感到恐惧的影子的情绪正在从他的眼底缓缓升起。

斯内普咬了一下牙，强迫自己迅速的冷静下来。他看着哈利，知道对方的状况实在不算很好。哈利虽然仍然强撑着勉强自己站立，但是他的肩膀已经抖个不停。看起来下一刻随时可能倒下。他知道自己刚刚已经戳中了这个年轻的波特最脆弱的地方——他年轻气盛，感情用事，鲁莽冲动。正因为他刚刚看到了他最深刻的秘密，所以他才会在一瞬间产生能够将他赶出脑中的强悍力量。

而他再清楚不过应该如何用这个秘密来打垮他。斯内普看着他的脸，慢慢地说道：“慑神取念你的所有记忆刚刚都展现在我面前，波特。我看到了。”

哈利的身体猛地哆嗦了一下。他下意识地用手抓住自己额头上的伤疤，感觉到那个地方变得更痛了，几乎是有一团火正在他的皮肤下面烧。但是疼痛没有让他像刚刚一样意识模糊，哈利的眼睛仍然注视着斯内普的不放，他看到对方的视线向下滑，停留在他胸膛下方几英寸的位置。

“这件事，我在调查之后会报告给校长。我说过我不会理会你的荒唐，但是这不能妨碍到更深远的计划，波特。”斯内普沉声说。他的声音不再像刚刚和哈利对峙时一样尖酸刻薄，而是包裹上了一层寒冰一样的冷酷。在哈利来得及开口之前，他转过身去，完全没有搭理站在他身后的哈利，而是径直朝门口走去，手臂一挥，地窖办公室的大门自动打开。

“现在，滚。”斯内普冰冷地说道。

哈利为他语气里的轻蔑和鄙夷低下了头。他猛地抓住自己的衣服，连一眼都没有再看斯内普，不顾一切地冲出了这个几乎让他窒息的办公室，将斯内普充满怒火的砸门声抛到身后。


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 3（1）

圣诞节即将到来，格里莫广场十二号里久违地漂浮着愉快的空气。在亚瑟的事件过后，所有人都答应留在这里过圣诞节。因此，西里斯一直情绪高涨。此刻，他正大声地唱着圣诞赞歌和巴克比克一起给圣诞树做着装饰。

其他人正在厨房和客厅里忙活着。弗雷德和乔治努力躲开莫丽的视线将他们的小弟弟装扮成一棵红色的圣诞树，赫敏正在为她之前所筹划的家养小精灵解放协会的事儿烦心，看起来整幢房子里，所有人中唯一无所事事的就只剩下他了。

哈利坐在沙发上，他的膝盖上摊开着一本指导他应该如何自学大脑封闭术的教材。但是他的眼睛直直地看着某个方向，像是放空大脑，又像在若有所思。

时不时地，西里斯会回过头看一眼坐在沙发上发呆的哈利，但是男孩一直没有回应过他的注视。

哈利其实在思考，在那天他和斯内普闹翻了冲出地窖后，当天晚上，邓布利多就亲自到凤凰社来了一趟。那时候哈利还在睡觉，但是在他醒来后罗恩传达给他邓布利多的口信——斯内普拒绝继续教授他大脑封闭术，可能他得等待下一个老师出现了。

哈利不在乎那个。毕竟比起伏地魔隔三差五的袭击，他更关心的另一个问题是那天下午斯内普究竟在他的脑子里看到了什么，又知道了些什么，以及，他会不会将这一切都汇报给邓布利多。

本来，如果他仅仅只是看到了西里斯和他的某些记忆，哈利也不会这样担心。但是他们在离开格里莫广场十二号时斯内普意味深长的话却令他有些在意。事后他也问过罗恩和赫敏，但是两个人都说没有在他身上闻到过什么特别的味道。

“你怎么了，哈利？”在他发呆的间隙里，西里斯不知道什么时候装饰完了圣诞树，他吹着口哨走到了他身边。

“没什么，”哈利摇了摇头，故作平静地找着借口：“只是在想——嗯——”

“不是还在想鼻涕精那件事吧？”西里斯一屁股在他身旁坐下，哈利迟疑了一下，想要否认，但是西里斯已经从他的脸上看出了答案。他轻轻捏了捏他的手掌，安慰他道：“不用在意，我知道你和他闹翻了也不怪你。那是他自己的毛病，哈利。任何一个正常人都没法容忍和鼻涕精单独相处超过五分钟。”

哈利吸了一口气：“但是我的确应该和他学习大脑封闭术。”

他对这件事情绪复杂。在上次罗恩和赫敏从他口中得知他因为斯内普窥探他的记忆而和他闹翻后，赫敏勃然大怒。她忍不住当着哈利的面指责哈利分不清事态的严重性，在这种时候还不能放下芥蒂接受斯内普的帮助。而罗恩觉得她的观点有点儿太片面，毕竟想象一下被老蝙蝠翻出自己脑海深处的隐私，换做是他也无法忍受。但是哈利却只是默默地听着他们俩拌嘴，没有反驳。或许在内心深处，他也是这样判定自己上次的冲动行为的。

“或许还有另外一种可能，”西里斯话锋一转，忽然说道。哈利抬起头看着他：“可能是斯内普看到了你大脑里的记忆，他报告给邓布利多，邓布利多判断你不再有需要接受专业的大脑封闭术的帮助了，所以他才会终止对你的教授。”

哈利忽然睁大了眼睛：“有这种可能吗？”他不确定地说，西里斯提到的这个想法之前从来没有出现在他脑海中过，当然，有一个重要的原因就是因为邓布利多一直对他态度躲闪：“校长认为我实际上并不需要大脑封闭术？”

“当然了，其实我一开始就想到过这个。”西里斯肯定地说。他将手放在了哈利的肩膀上，搂住他的教子，低声说道：“相信我，以鼻涕精那个胆小鬼的懦弱性格，如果邓布利多真的认为你需要这个，并且强势地要求他成为你的大脑封闭术老师，他不敢拒绝。但是现在，邓布利多没有坚持这一点。如果不是因为事情忽然发生了什么变化，我猜那就一定是因为他对你身上发生的这件事有了别的对策。”

 

霍格沃茨的八楼校长办公室内，口令落下后，滴水石兽缓缓抱拢，将刚刚步履匆匆地走进办公室的黑袍身影夹在逐渐消失的石壁缝隙中。

斯内普情绪激动地站在邓布利多的办公桌前满地走着，他不停地绕圈，跺脚，焦急地看着邓布利多。

“我不会闻错的，校长。我相信我的嗅觉不会出问题，”斯内普的声音急切到有些发尖，他猛地抬起头，黑色的双眸注视着坐在桌子后的邓布利多，里面有某种不知名的情绪正在激动的闪闪发亮：“结合我看到的波特的记忆我知道那一定是真的，哈利·波特——从前他违反了几百条校规，在你眼里那都没什么。但这次不一样，这回你一定得惩罚他，校长，狠狠地惩罚他——”

“先冷静下来，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多向下摆了摆手。他的脸色不变，但是嘴角附近的肌肉不易被察觉的紧绷着，甚至有些微微颤抖：“把你来汇报的事情解释得再清楚一点。你刚刚说，你在哈利身上闻到了特别的味道？”

“我一定不会出错。”斯内普重重地点头，“在这一方面，你信任我，校长，不是吗？那种气味我闻得出来，像石楠花和节草汁混合的味道，一般来说，在怀孕三个月左右的女巫身上会出现这种气味。”

邓布利多紧皱着的眉头放松了一些，但是他的手搭成了宝塔状拢在胸前，校长在深思的时候会下意识地做出这样的动作：“三个月左右？”

“男巫的情况有点不一样，可能更早一点，但是不会差太多。”斯内普解释道。他短暂地思考了一下，说道：“在知道波特这件事之后，我去马尔福家查阅了一点资料。从前不是完全没有过男巫怀孕的记载，只是很少见，而且多数和纯血家族有关系。”

说到这里，斯内普短暂地停顿了一下。他抬起头看着校长，邓布利多点了点头，示意他继续说下去。

“为了保证家族血脉传承，对那些失去生育功能的纯血家独子，他们研究出了一种叫做血脉传承的魔咒。这种咒语能够促发他们的生育能力，而且对正常的巫师同样有效。可惜，因为不太光彩，这个咒语并没有大规模流传开，只在少数底蕴深厚的纯血家族里才有可能传承。”斯内普看了邓布利多一眼：“布莱克家绝对是其中之一。”

校长点了点头。在斯内普告诉他来龙去脉以前，他对此的确不够了解。同样混血出身的邓布利多学识渊博，但是对于巫师们中传承千百年的纯血家族的秘辛。他很多时候也只知皮毛。

“有了这种可能性，我能够百分百确定那条恶狗绝对是用了这种咒语才会让波特怀上他的孩子的。如果不是他，波特身上没有任何可能会出现那种味道。他一定是怀孕了，邓布利多。如果你不相信，你可以让他去医疗翼或者圣芒戈做一次身体检查。”当他终于得到机会说出他所得到的宝贵信息的时候，斯内普的语气再度变得兴奋起来。

在摄神取念的过程中，他所看到的哈利记忆中一闪而过的画面里，被压在布莱克身下的哈利脸上明显流露出的是抗拒和痛苦。结合在他提到这件事时毫无扭捏和羞涩的情态，全然是怒火和恼恨。斯内普很容易得到答案：“他今年才十四岁。这绝对违反巫师法。不，这违背道德，法律，这是条布莱克没法反驳的实打实的罪状，校长。”

斯内普舔了舔嘴唇，继续说道：“刚好现在西里斯·布莱克对凤凰社和一切计划没有任何影响。只要你开口，我们不需要暴露任何信息就能让布莱克回到他应该回到的那个地方去。强暴未成年的巫师，这罪名在阿兹卡班里也一点都不算轻了。更别说那个人还是他的教子——”

“够了，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多忽然开口打断了斯内普的话，后者恭敬地闭上了嘴，等待校长的下一个指令。然而令他万万没想到的是，邓布利多短暂地思考了一下，说道：“不要把这件事当作要挟西里斯的把柄。把它忘掉，当作一切都没有发生过。”

斯内普的嘴巴惊愕地张大了。

他完全没想到邓布利多听到这件事以后会做出这种反应。他居然没有让他立刻将此事上报给魔法部，将那条危险的恶狗从他的宝贝男孩身边永远带离，甚至还默认包庇了他。魔药学教授那双细长的黑色眼睛瞪大了，他用一种不可置信的目光看着邓布利多的脸。

“我本来的确没有想到会发生这种事。”在最初听到斯内普报告的惊讶和微怔过后，邓布利多迅速恢复了冷静。他那一张斯内普此刻很难理解的脸——露出平静，冷淡的缜密表情，对他说道：“但是这也不完全是坏事。”

“可是校长，这明明——”斯内普想要分辩。他不明白为什么校长对于布莱克会如此宽容，虽然他同样厌憎波特，但是起码他明白那个鲁莽自大的臭小子在邓布利多心里的份量。然而布莱克？那条令人厌憎的恶狗，他知道邓布利多同样不看好他。然而这一次他却选择保护他，这实在是——

“你在质疑我？忘了你曾经对我说过什么吗，西弗勒斯？”邓布利多的声音从这一刻起忽然变得严厉，沉重。他的语气瞬间打断了斯内普所有想要继续解释的愿望：“你忘了曾经在你来找我的那天晚上，你在悬崖旁对我承诺过什么吗？”

“是的，”斯内普的声音退让地低沉下来：“我记得。我要做的一切……”他短暂地停顿了一下，头深深地低下，苦涩地说道：“是遵从你的命令。哪怕不知道理由，我也应该百分百的服从你，校长。”

“我的命令，”邓布利多慢慢地说：“就是让你将整件事烂在肚子里。彻底忘掉它，甚至在必要的时候，对你自己使用一忘皆空。你不能记得它，其他人也不被允许从你的嘴里知道。你明白吗？西弗勒斯。”

斯内普的情绪变得低落，刚刚燃烧在他身上的那种罕见的兴奋的火焰完全熄灭了。他像是完全失去了继续对话的兴趣，只是用那颗沉重的脑袋点了点头。

“你回到自己的办公室去吧。”看到斯内普的反应后，邓布利多长叹了一口气，他从椅子上站了起来，背对着斯内普转过身去，说道：“此外，给格里莫广场捎一封口信过去。说你不会再担任哈利的大脑封闭术的导师。以后，关于哈利的这件事你不用再插手。”

他顿了顿，补充道：“我自有安排。”


	15. Chapter 15

黑暗中，哈利忽然感觉到一阵头晕目眩。

察觉到这可能是某种不详的预兆，他立刻蹑手蹑脚地从床上爬起来。为了不惊醒罗恩，他小心翼翼地走出房间，回手锁上房门，然后尽其所能地以最快的速度冲进了走廊另一侧的盥洗室。

“呕——！”他猛地弯下腰，几乎是跪在马桶旁大声干呕。晚饭早已经在熄灯前就被他吐出去了，现在的他只能呕出一些胆汁和涎水。但即便是这样，哈利也能感觉到自己的胃仍然在强烈地收缩着。他紧紧地抓着自己的衣服，身体剧烈颤抖。

如果现在赫敏和罗恩在他身边的话，他们俩都会被哈利此刻的脸色吓一跳——男孩瘦削的脸上几乎没有什么活人的血色，他满头冷汗，浑身发抖，感觉胃好像一块被拧干的海绵。疼痛令他不停哆嗦着颤抖着呕吐，他紧闭双眼，生理性的泪水从他的眼角不断滑落。

连着几番干呕后，终于感觉到缓解了一些胃里呕吐感的哈利哆嗦着伸出一只手，他扶着墙壁艰难地站起来，打开盥洗室里的汽灯，努力站直身体，紧盯着镜子里面那张苍白的脸看。当他的一只手挪到自己肋骨下方的小腹上时，他摸到在他的睡衣下出现了一种令他如坠冰窟的，微微的隆起。

他像是被烫到了似的哆嗦了一下，猛地甩开了手。

哈利深了几口气，他强行平定情绪，随即慢慢地解开睡衣。他看着自己苍白的身体逐渐暴露在镜子里的自己面前——细窄的双肩，瘦削的胸膛，毫无吸引力的，干巴巴的身体。这几年因为魁地奇锻炼而紧绷的消瘦肌肉紧紧地贴在他的骨骼上，但是没有令他显得强壮多少。

他的手滑到自己的小腹上，哈利低下头，他看到自己的手指正哆嗦得厉害。很显然，他发现自己的小腹鼓了起来。哪怕他想要自欺欺人地说服自己这是因为他晚饭吃太多了都没办法——毕竟他傍晚时只在西里斯目光的逼迫下吃了一口核桃派，而且转眼就全都吐了出去。

他有些神经质地反复用手抚摸着已经能感觉到弧度的隆起，一想到他的身体出现的异样可能和什么有关，哈利就浑身发冷。但是下一刻，他忽然松开了放在小腹上的手，猛地摇头，努力说服自己，将那些荒诞不经的念头从脑海里抛出去。

这是绝不可能发生的。他在心里对自己说，绝不可能，没有这样荒谬的事。他的身体出现了异常，更多的可能是因为伏地魔对他产生的影响。而不可能是什么他妈的，他——一个男巫，可能怀上了他教父的孩子之类的理由。

哈利弯下腰，他将脸埋进水池里，将水嘴旋到最大，借着哗哗的水声将他脸上的冷汗清洗干净。他在水流的冲刷下闭上双眼，平静地听着水柱冲洗他的脸颊和头发的声音，让自己从刚刚开始鼓噪不安的心跳慢慢地平复下来。

没错，这一切都是伏地魔扰乱他的情绪的计划。或许他现在是在做另一个梦——和亚瑟那时候一样，伏地魔对他施展了一个诡计，让他怀疑自己，怀疑西里斯。把他变得疑神疑鬼，像只惊弓之鸟。

要是他的目的真是这个的话，哈利认为他已经成功做到了。他从水嘴下抬起头来，带着满脸水痕注视着镜子里神情灰暗的那张脸。他的神经现在紧紧地绷着，像一根随时会断掉的弦。

他紧紧地闭了闭眼睛，摸索着用手将睡衣的扣子重新扣好，手指下意识地躲避他刚刚摸到的隆起的小腹周围。

如果这真是一场噩梦，哈利只希望他能早点醒来。最好是从这一刻开始。

 

圣诞节很快到来又过去，在短暂的欢乐热闹的潮水冲刷过后，格里莫广场十二号又变成了和从前一样凄凉和孤寂的砂石遍布的荒滩。

第二个学期开始以前，哈利一行人要回到学校。当他收拾好自己的行李，站在门口和西里斯拥抱告别的时候，哈利察觉到，西里斯在松开手后并没有垂下手臂，而是忽然又搂住他的腰，轻轻地拍了他两下。

“我看你最近没有食欲，还以为你真的生病了，或者心情不好。”他半开玩笑地说道，“但是我摸到你比来之前胖了，哈利。你现在还是长个子的时候，我不反对你和朋友们偷吃零食，也不想让我听起来像个喋喋不休的唠叨父母，但是你得多吃点别的食物。”

哈利的心往下沉。不说西里斯，最近连他自己也注意到自己似乎的确是比从前胖了。五年级开学时穿的长袍已经有些发紧，他甚至不得不偷偷修改了几次自己衬衫和内衣的尺寸。

西里斯似乎是看出了哈利的脸色不好，他拍了拍他的肩膀：“别放在心上，我只是随口一说。”他说，听起来像是刻意在安抚哈利：“我像你这么大的时候去摩金夫人那儿总是要订做长袍，因为根本没有我能穿的普通尺寸。你还是太瘦了，哈利。哪怕再胖十几斤也没什么大不了的。”

“但是我可不打算变成达力那样。”哈利半开玩笑地说。他露出微笑，虽然笑的很僵硬。但是他还是带着笑容匆匆地和西里斯告别，说道：“这次我会联络你的，西里斯。等我回到学校。”

“我相信你会这么做的。”西里斯说。他意有所指地看着哈利的裤子口袋，用目光检查他是否真的把他送的礼物贴身放好了。哈利再一次鼓足勇气，对他露出一个无辜的微笑。西里斯又拍了拍他的肩膀。门口，罗恩和赫敏已经在催促他出发了。哈利拖着沉重的行李，他一边向前走，一边回头，慢慢地走出了西里斯的视线。

“我真以为他会跟上来送你的，变成那条大黑狗的样子。”当他们乘上车时，罗恩在他的耳边轻声地说，“长了眼睛的人都能看出来他多舍不得你。”

哈利没有说话。他装作没听到罗恩的声音，用力地用手背擦了擦额头，靠在车椅上闭目养神。最近一段时间里，不知道是因为他回到西里斯身边睡的好了，还是因为邓布利多真的找到了什么不需要他参与的，却切实有效的抑制伏地魔的办法，他的伤疤疼得没有以往来的频繁。

但是这并不意味着他能安心睡个好觉了，事实上哈利仍然夜夜难以入眠，主要是由于他不断下降的食欲和愈发频繁的干呕。此时此刻，在列车发动前，正当他想在车上休息一会儿的时候，罗恩忽然用手肘轻轻地搡了搡他。哈利不情愿地睁开眼睛，他看到他将一袋子酸果从自己的口袋里取出来，塞进了自己的手里。

哈利的眼睛忽然向内收缩了一下。他眯着绿色的双眼，压低声音问道：“这是？”

“一种酸果，临走的时候西里斯让我们带上的。”罗恩说道，“他往每个人的箱子里都分了一点，防止被莫丽发现。西里斯说你最近食欲不好，吃了这个会好些。但是莫丽不会允许你吃太多这东西的。”

哈利感觉自己的喉咙里好像产生了一个肿块。这段时间以来，他尽量减少在餐桌上进食，只吃一些干果和没什么气味的蔬菜，晚上呕吐不止的时候也是尽可能地避开其他人。他很确定不会有多少人注意到他的异常，但是西里斯却注意到了。不仅注意到了，他还在他不知道的时候帮他想到了解决的办法。哈利攥着那袋酸果，莫名地，嘴巴里逐渐泛出一股酸涩的滋味。他下意识地舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇。

罗恩长出了一口气，他交叉双臂枕在自己的脑后，眼神复杂地看着自己低垂着头的朋友。

“他真的很关心你，是不是，哈利？”罗恩说，“我没见过任何人比他更爱你了。要是在山洞里他为你吃了几个月老鼠的时候还看不出来，现在他能为你想到这个，我觉得足以说明他眼里只有你。要是你和他之间有什么矛盾，当面和他谈吧，别总是躲躲闪闪的。”

哈利像是被他的话刺了一下。“我才没有故意躲着他。”他眯起那双锋利漂亮的绿眼睛，尖锐地说道。

“你有没有自己心里最清楚，”罗恩耸了耸肩，撇嘴道：“不用对我否认，哈利。想想吧——西里斯一个人待在这个孤独又凄清的地方，当所有人都在为凤凰社奔走的时候，他不得不留在这和那个惹人厌的鬼东西克利切相伴。要是连你也不给他写信，他这样的日子还有什么盼头呢？上个学期你一次都没联系过他，这我们都知道。”

他拉长语调，用一种有些闪烁的目光看着哈利有些发红的脸，懒洋洋地说：“何况，要是你和他联系的时候我和赫敏不方便在场，你也大可以直接对我们说的，不是吗？说实话，我们俩真的不在乎你们之前要说什么悄悄话。”

罗恩压低声音，他的最后一句话正在发呆的哈利没有听清，而且看起来他似乎也不想让他听清。罗恩用一种像是在自言自语的声音小声地说：“……毕竟，我和赫敏之间也有点瞒着你的小秘密。我们彼此彼此，不是吗？”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 3（3）

在所有人都离开后，格里莫广场十二号重新恢复了沉默。

西里斯走上二楼，来到巴克比克待着的那个房间。高大的鹰头马身有翼兽正在房间里安静地垂着头休息，似乎是听见有人走进房间的声音，它睁开眼睛，发现来人是西里斯，巴克比克友好地叫了一声。它在西里斯走过来的时候主动亲昵地用头蹭了蹭他的肩膀。

“伙计，你嘴里全都是死老鼠的味，别舔我的脸。”西里斯轻声地说，他没有躲开巴克比克的鸟喙，而是将手指穿过巴克比克脖颈下温暖柔软的绒毛，轻轻地拍了拍它。

“哈利又走了，”他自言自语一样地低声喃喃，“我不知道这次他什么时候才会回来，也不知道这一次他会不会联络我。也许我再见到他是半年之后，他放暑假的时候。那时候他就该升上六年级了。”

巴克比克或许听不懂他在说什么，也可能它听懂了西里斯话里提到的‘哈利’。它发出一声低低的鸣叫，挪动身体，给西里斯让出了一个位置，让他能够盘膝坐在它的干草垛上，背倚靠着墙。

“他们都不在这儿的时候，睡在你这闻着死老鼠的味也比听到克利切那鬼东西的叫声要好。”西里斯低声说。他的手碰了碰巴克比克尖锐的鸟喙：“事实上他过来的时候你也很高兴，是不是？我知道他不在的时候你也想他。”

他顿了顿，又说道：“我注意到每次你总是第一个发现哈利的来信。他那只白色的雪枭很漂亮——叫海德薇。你们俩通过信吗？像我们那样？”

西里斯半开玩笑地说。当然，他也没有指望鹰头马身有翼兽回答。在他问完后，西里斯就仰起头，灰色的双眼出神地盯着房间里黑魆魆的天花板看。

在哈利离开后，这里的一切颜色在他的眼里又重新变得暗沉。他不知道在他不在的时候，到底有多少个日夜他是将自己关在房间里，和巴克比克待在一起的。但是现在他甚至能数的出来在这里的墙角有多少个蜘蛛网和老鼠洞。

巴克比克的确没有听懂西里斯刚刚的问题。但是它注意到西里斯异样的沉默。鹰头马身有翼兽弯下脖颈，它用自己柔软的绒毛蹭了蹭他的脸，像是安慰他似的趴了下来。

“我们睡一会儿吧，等到傍晚的时候韦斯莱家的人又会回来，到时候这里又是一片混乱。”西里斯喃喃自语道。他躺在干草垛里，舒展双腿，巴克比克依偎在他身边。西里斯闭上眼睛，他在一个呼吸间变化成他的阿尼玛格斯——那只熊一样巨大的黑狗。

大脚板用爪子为自己在身下扒拉出了一个浅浅的窝，它嗅着空气里漂浮着的古老家族潮湿的霉味和巴克比克身上干燥温暖的鸟毛味，很快地睡着了。

 

少见的，西里斯做了一个梦。

当他睡着后，他在梦里醒来，发现自己躺在那张他从年少时代开始就厌恶的大床上。一开始他很肯定自己在做梦。因为在他自己的房间里，光线昏暗，床帘低垂。他仰起头，在黑暗里惊讶地发现自己居然正搂着另一个模糊的轮廓。那个身影纤细，矮小，在他的手臂里不停发着抖。

就在他发怔的同时，西里斯感觉到一阵潮热的吐息抚过他的脸。他下意识地抬起一只手，发现自己居然在毯子下赤身裸体，而被他搂着的那个人同样——他赤裸着，紧紧地贴在他的身体上，随着颤抖时不时哼出一阵啜泣的声音。他的皮肤滑腻，柔软，微凉。是一种完全真实的，他没有感受到过的触感。

西里斯感觉自己的脑袋有点昏沉，一时间，他居然有点分不清楚自己现在究竟是在做梦还是在现实里，他下意识沙哑地脱口而出：“你是谁？”

那个被他搂住的人忽然停止了发抖。然而下一刻，他感觉到一股陌生的火焰从他的小腹上冲了上来。他已经不是毛头小子了，虽然之前从没有过性经验，但是起码在西里斯青春期的时候，一直在男生里流传的花花男巫他也瞥过几眼。在他意识到自己正在做什么的时候，西里斯感觉到一种紧张感忽然充满了他的身体，他绷紧了肌肉，试探性地挪动身体，却立刻就听到他怀里抱着的那个身影突然发出了一声尖锐的啜泣。

“好疼，西里斯！”

——那是个男孩的声音。

在他反应过来的同时，西里斯的确吃了一惊。他不得不连着几次深呼吸强迫自己冷静下来，然而从他小腹起燃烧着的那一线火焰已经在他的几次呼吸间迅速蔓延到他全身。

霎时间，他就感觉自己浑身滚烫，抱着那个男孩的双手的皮肤几乎灼烫的快要烧起来。西里斯艰难地粗喘了几声，刚刚他在意识到自己做了什么的同时本想立刻放开他，但是现在，他感觉到那个男孩的身体是唯一能令他感觉到凉爽和柔软的所在。西里斯深深地吸了一口气，他不仅没有松开手，相反，他将他搂得更紧了。

“别动。”他沙哑地说，同时被本能驱使着更深地，更深地将自己埋入他的体内。西里斯感觉自己仿佛快要被推过发疯的边缘。他不知道现在是梦还是现实，但是他的确在自私地利用那个男孩降低自己身上灼人的滚烫。

同时，奇异地，他似乎感觉自己并不反感怀里抱着的那个人。不管是曾经学生时代还是从阿兹卡班逃出来后，他一直厌恶和人过分亲密，几乎已经成了他半个本能——除了哈利，他很少主动和人产生肢体接触。而且他也很确定自己对任何男人或者女人都没有兴趣，然而这个怀抱着的男孩却意外地不让他觉得讨厌。

在他疑惑着的同时，本能在脑海中占了上风，他的动作渐渐失去理性的约束。西里斯听到男孩在他的动作里哭叫的声音愈发尖锐沙哑，他的手指抠进了他的肩膀，但是他并没有感觉到疼。

是做梦吧。

他混乱地想。如果不是在梦里，他不可能这样毫无芥蒂地抱着一个他不能确定是谁的人。在他持续无节奏的律动和狂暴的占有里，那个男孩的哭声和挣扎声慢慢地减弱了，西里斯感觉到自己的胸口有一块皮肤正在发烫，好像针刺似的疼痛着。他不清楚这种疼痛为何而来——因为他在梦里伤害了一个可能完全无辜无罪，甚至他不认识的人，只为了满足自己的欲望？——笑话。别说只是一次春梦，现实里他也曾经是个无辜的人。却也被自诩公正的克劳奇荒谬地控诉，囿于监狱里整整十二年。

这种黑暗的念头在他的脑海中反复徘徊着，碰撞着，游荡着，直到最终他感觉自己的精力和最后一丝清醒的意识都随着释放时的怒吼消逝在体内。当他感觉到那种灼人的热从他皮肤上开始消退的同时，西里斯脱力地倒回床上。

房间里刚刚剧烈的喘息声和撞击声消失了，那种充斥在整个格里莫广场十二号的潮湿的，带着霉味的空气游荡在一片异样的寂静中。黑暗里，他感觉到手里那个男孩滑腻冰凉的皮肤像一条鱼似的从他的手掌中滑了出去。他忍不住想要睁开眼睛，透过朦胧的视线看一眼那男孩的脸。

但是还没等他来得及看清什么，西里斯感觉到脑海中最后一丝清醒的意识突然消失，年长者沉重的眼皮不受控制地合上了。

他再一次睡着了。

 

格兰芬多的寝室里，深夜，哈利辗转难眠。虽然托西里斯给他偷偷带来的那些酸果的福，从格里莫广场回来后，他前段时间不断消退的食欲似乎开始好转，但是他仍然在整夜整夜的失眠。偶尔难得地能睡着时，他在梦里又会被拉回那时候看到的亚瑟·韦斯莱受到袭击的地方，恐怖的记忆会立刻将他从梦中惊醒，然后一夜无眠。

因为噩梦，哈利感觉自己对睡觉已经产生了一种恐惧。

这个夜晚也是一样。当他在自己的床上辗转反侧的时候，哈利忽然感觉到自己放在枕头下的手碰到的双面镜像是烧起来了一样烫。他立刻猛地从床上坐起身来。

“西里斯？”

哈利手忙脚乱地打开双面镜，镜片两端联系接通，西里斯有些困倦憔悴的脸出现在镜面上。看到哈利紧张的脸，年长者似乎恍惚了一下。双面镜刚刚接通的时候两个人看着彼此，一时间谁也没有说话。

西里斯舔了舔嘴唇，然后才看着他，低声说道：“用一个荧光闪烁照亮你自己，哈利。你那边太暗了。”

哈利小心地放下床帘，他在周围加了一个静音咒，直到确定自己的其他室友都已经睡熟了，才蹑手蹑脚地爬回床上。

当他重新拿起镜子时，哈利看到西里斯仍然在等着他，他看起来刚刚睡醒，头发蓬乱，仰面躺在巴克比克待着的那个房间里。脸上还残留着几根干草的草秆。

“西里斯？”哈利不无担心地看着他的教父，西里斯深夜突如其来的联络让他忍不住猜测他是不是发生了什么意外。

镜子的另一面，西里斯迟疑了片刻。哈利看出他欲言又止，但是他没有催促，而是静静地等着西里斯先开口。

“我刚刚……不，没什么事。”沉默片刻后，西里斯忽然改变了打算。他将说了半截的话咽回喉咙里，然后慢慢说道：“我只是忽然想见见你。”


	17. Chapter 17

即使他们俩都明知道这是错的，不理智的，疯狂行为。但是就像心照不宣似的，谁也没有先开口指出这一点。

 

自从那个晚上西里斯用双面镜将他从床上叫醒，他们俩短暂地见面，交谈后，后面的几乎每个晚上，哈利都会在所有人入睡以后小心地拉上床帘。他在四周投下静音咒，然后静静地等待着双面镜响起，等待另一段的西里斯忽然出现，等待他和他联络，和他见面，和他陪伴彼此度过孤独难挨的漫漫长夜。

 

不知道为什么，哈利总觉得，随着时间逐渐推移，回到学校以后的他正变得越来越情绪化。很多时候，他感觉自己很难控制自己的脾气。而只有和西里斯见面的时候才会让他觉得放松下来，哪怕他并不能和他谈很多关于学校的事情和自己的身体状况。然而，只要见到西里斯的脸出现在镜子的另一面，知道他此刻正无聊地，平安地待在某个他能联系到的地方，哈利就感觉自己再没有什么可恐惧的。

 

虽然他自己的情绪和身体状况仍然糟糕。

 

自从上一次他和罗恩在魁地奇场上发生口角，回来以后韦斯莱好几次想要主动找他和好，像俩人平时那样打着哈哈将这件事揭过去，然而他就像着了魔似的，即使罗恩已经主动放低姿态，他仍然连正眼都不想看他一眼。

 

“哈利最近脾气越来越古怪，就跟新来的那个魔法部的教授似的。”又一次，他在气喘吁吁地赶到图书馆时听到早已经在那等着他的罗恩对赫敏大吐苦水：“随便你怎么说吧，赫敏，我知道上次西里斯也说我们要照顾他的小脾气，但是我已经退让的够多了。但是可不是我他妈想要因为半夜打个呼噜把室友吵醒睡不着的这种小事就吵上一架。”

 

听到这句话的哈利屏住了呼吸。他下意识地偏身躲在门后，没有立刻走进去，而是静静地等着听他们接下来说的话。

 

“我理解他，支持他，我知道他压力很大，我不怪他，也从来不会怀疑他，赫敏。”罗恩说：“老实说，就算是上一次他对我说他在梦里咬了亚瑟的那时候我都没有怀疑过他说的是真的。但是他现在真的太难相处了。如果你换到我的位置，只需要来和他睡一晚，你就知道，现在的哈利简直就是个被点着了的炸尾螺，谁碰到他谁倒霉。”

 

女巫迟疑了片刻，一开始，哈利听到她什么也没有说，只是沉默地听着罗恩抱怨。一直到他开始嘟囔着想要把西里斯找来看他一眼的时候，她才终于出声制止，说出了自己的观点。

 

“老实说，我最近也觉得他有点儿奇怪。”赫敏犹豫地说，她的声音很轻，哈利非得集中注意力，伸长自己的耳朵才能听清楚：“但是我不知道是不是他身上发生了什么事，而他又不愿意和我们分担。”

 

“那么去问他那个教父吧，”罗恩的语气有点儿冷淡：“比起我们这些同样在关心他的人来说，他真正信任的也只有西里斯·布莱克，不是吗？”

 

“恰恰相反，罗恩。”赫敏反驳他道，她反复用手指揉搓着手里的羽毛笔，每一次，当赫敏感觉到焦虑不安的时候她就会下意识地这样做：“我总有一种直觉，哈利遇到的事一定就是和西里斯相关的。”

 

躲在门后的哈利故意咳嗽了一声，坐在桌边的两个格兰芬多立刻噤声，他们俩有点儿心虚地转过头看着走进来的哈利，不确定地看着对方，不知道自己刚刚的话有没有被他听到。

 

实际上，哈利也感觉有些困惑。他不知道自己为什么会选择在这个时机走出来，阻止罗恩和赫敏继续交谈下去。即使他明知道他们哪怕再谈上一万年也不可能猜得到真相。

 

 

圣诞节已经过去一个多月了。在进入第二个学期后，即使他完全没有将心思放在学习上，哈利也能感觉到整个霍格沃茨的空气都发生了变化。不再像之前那么自由，舒适，让他感觉到像回到家一样，而是一种紧绷绷的，像是到处都被人监视着，铁桶一般的肃穆将他们笼罩起来的压抑。

 

据赫敏说，这是魔法部来的那名高官，多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇教授带来的杰作。她在霍格沃茨推行魔法部新颁布的教育法令，在黑魔法防御课上禁止学生们使用实用的战斗魔法。她觉得整整半年她都在防御课程上浪费时间，因为她压根儿连一点东西都没有学到。

 

午后，当他们在餐厅吃过午饭走过长廊转角的时候，远远地就有一头金色的头发出现在几个人的视野当中。看到那头标志性发色的出现，罗恩立刻夸张地做了一个呕吐的表情，赫敏下意识扯了一下他的手臂，将罗恩拉到一边。

 

“别去得罪他们，罗纳德。”赫敏带着警告口吻地说道，“别找麻烦。”

 

“我可不怕他们。”罗恩回嘴道，但是他的语气并不怎么强硬。马尔福一行人已经走过来了，再过一两分钟就会正面和他们碰上。他们正在大声地说着些什么，在他的身后，那两个小跟班，高尔，克拉布正在大声地笑，而潘西在和马尔福窃窃私语。

 

罗恩厌憎地皱了一下鼻子：“你以为我怕他？赫敏？现在我们都是级长，如果我被扣了分，斯莱特林也别想好过。该死的，要不是那头蠢白鼬拜那团粉红色的灾难所赐当上了监督员……”

 

“什么？”本来正在自己的世界中发呆的哈利忽然抬起头，他不解地看着罗恩，糊里糊涂地说，“什么——什么‘监督员’？”

 

“就是说——”赫敏的话音未落，就被马尔福尖锐的声音打断了。

 

“看看是谁呀？”马尔福已经走到了他们面前，但是仍然和格兰芬多的三个人保持一定距离。马尔福双臂交叉着抱在胸前，他轻蔑地打量了他们一番，然后看着哈利说道：“看起来现在你的身边就只剩下这两个忠心耿耿的小跟班了，疤头？去年你当上霍格沃茨的勇士时绕在你身边打转的那些人呢？是不是在听到你精神失常的吼着那个人回来了的时候就吓得都逃跑了？”

 

听到他的话，罗恩脸部的肌肉紧绷着，他攥着拳头，看起来随时都有可能为了哈利冲上去和马尔福打一架。而被针对的哈利却恰恰相反，他看着马尔福浅金色的头发下灰色的眼睛和苍白的脸，只觉得无聊。现在他所关心的所有的一切就只有在上个假期结束时复活回来的伏地魔，以及，西里斯和他之间的烂摊子。他没有兴趣和马尔福像个傻瓜一样站在走廊上吵架。

 

“让开些，马尔福。我没有时间和你浪费。”哈利好声好气地说。他说的是实话，只想尽快躲开，不想在无谓的人身上浪费时间。然而当他想要走过他身边时，擦肩的瞬间，马尔福忽然伸出脚，在他的路上猝不及防地绊了他一个趔趄。

 

“哈利！”看到哈利的身体向前栽倒，赫敏尖叫出声。她立刻伸出手去抓她的朋友，不过所幸，虽然她的手没有够到哈利的袍子，但是男孩手疾眼快地扶住了身体另一侧的墙。当他重新站稳身体的时候，哈利愤怒地转过头，他瞪着洋洋自得的马尔福，绿色的眼睛里喷溅出愤怒的火焰。

 

“我只是给你一点儿教训，波特。”马尔福声音冰冷地说道，“叫你知道谎言并不是没有代价的。”

 

“我没有说谎，”他的话音刚落，哈利立刻激烈地反驳道。他的声音有些发颤：“你们明明没有任何人亲眼看到了他复活的那一幕，你们凭什么说你们所认定的就是真相？你们凭什么觉得他没有回来，都是我在胡说八道？”

 

不等马尔福开口，他继续急促而尖锐地说道：“实际上是你们这些胆小鬼都害怕伏地魔，对吗？嗯？你们怕到连他的名字都不敢说出口，所以你们不愿意承认他回来了。不愿意承认这种对你们这样的懦夫来说过于恐怖的事情终于发生了！”

 

“闭上你的嘴，波特！”马尔福忍无可忍地尖声叫道。

 

哈利的话仿佛戳中了他的一片逆鳞，下一秒，脸色陡然变得苍白的斯莱特林忽然从口袋里抽出魔杖，他甚至还没来得及看清他做了什么，哈利只感觉到一道尖锐的风忽然擦过他的脸颊，紧随而来的是一丝刺痛。他下意识地摸了摸自己的脸，发现指腹上出现了一抹血丝。

 

“你一定要找点事情对吗，马尔福，嗯？”哈利压低嗓音，感觉多日以来压抑的愤怒已经在他的心中达到了沸点，将他脑海中残存的谨慎和理智点燃。在所有人惊愕的目光里，哈利毫不迟疑地从口袋里抽出魔杖。他快速地念出一个缴械咒，在马尔福完全没来得及反应的同时咒光已经疾射而出，将斯莱特林击倒在地。

 

然而扳回一城后，哈利并没有果断离开。相反，他对着目瞪口呆地坐在地上，张大了嘴，惊讶地看着他的马尔福轻蔑地说道：“别像个鼻涕虫一样黏在地上不起来，站起来，马尔福。我不打没有反抗能力的人，但是你刚刚偷袭我的账我还没和你算，我要和你继续打。”

 

“哈利！”站在一旁的赫敏忍不住叫了一声，她的胸膛因为激动剧烈地起伏着。但是哈利仿佛没有听到她的话，抑或是他终于给自己这些天以来栓塞的情绪找到了一个宣泄口。哈利对周围的一切置若罔闻，他仍然在大声地挑衅着躺在地上，仿佛已经失了魂的马尔福。他挥动着手中的魔杖，危险地将杖尖对准他：“来啊！对我证明你不是个会被仅仅一个名字就吓得屁滚尿流的胆小鬼！”

 

“住手！波特！”

 

他的话音未落，一个短促尖锐的女声忽然在他们的身后响了起来。“你们这是在干什么？走廊上严禁私自打架，斗殴，使用魔咒！格兰芬多扣掉十分！”

 

哈利感觉到好像有一团棉花被猛地吸进了他的喉咙里。他立刻粗喘着转过头，瞪大眼睛，看到飘进他视线里的是一团恼人的粉红色乌云和麦格教授墨绿色的袍子。他们的院长——年长的女巫快步跟在多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇身后。看到哈利攥着魔杖对着坐在地上的马尔福，她的脸紧绷着，眼角皱纹因为焦急和失望皱成一团。

 

当两位女教授来到发生冲突的两伙人当中，他们自然地散开，站在了两侧。直到这时哈利才默不作声地收起魔杖，他感觉到麦格教授的目光落在他的身上，似乎在检查他有没有受伤（当她确认他没事的时候就松了一口气，并将视线收了回去）。而乌姆里奇漆黑发亮的小眼睛先是打量了一番正在被他的两个跟班搀扶起来的马尔福，当她确定他没有什么大碍，并将目光转移到哈利身上的时候，她的眼神就没有那么善意而且柔和了。

 

“你不会真的想好好解释这件事的，波特。”乌姆里奇尖声地对他说道：“我不管你到底有什么毛病——即使我这些天已经从你昔日的朋友口中听多了你精神失常的流言蜚语。现在我只相信我眼前看到的事实，无故袭击同学，格兰芬多再扣三十分。另外，每天傍晚五点到九点，你得到我的办公室来。你应该有一次好好得到教训的机会了。”

 

“可是是马尔福先挑衅的！”罗恩忍不住脱口而出。他抓住哈利的一条手臂，将他拉到身前：“教授，你看看，他先违反规定在走廊里使用魔咒，甚至还打伤了哈利的脸！”

 

“但是我看那个细小的伤口说是被指甲抓出来的还差不多，韦斯莱先生。”乌姆里奇看了一眼哈利的脸，转过头去，用那种甜的发腻的声音对罗恩说道：“我想你是这一届的级长吧？嗯？还有赫敏·格兰杰小姐。你们俩都没有尽到应有的职责，两个级长都在场的情况下居然没有阻止同学之间发生冲突，格兰芬多再为你们的失职失去二十分。”

 

“这实在太不公平了！”这一次连赫敏都尖声叫了起来，然而哈利仍然保持沉默。他的双眼紧紧地盯着乌姆里奇，然后认命似的挪开，知道自己此时此刻无论是大声争辩还是歇斯底里都毫无意义。随后，当赫敏和罗恩都在试图为他向麦格教授据理力争的时候，哈利转过头，他的视线落在了从地上爬起来，在高尔和克拉布的搀扶下踉跄着，落荒而逃的马尔福身上。

 

无论乌姆里奇将要给他怎样的惩罚，哈利都并没有将对方放在心上。就在此刻，不知道为什么，他忽然隐隐地产生了一种不详的预感。

 

因为就在刚刚他们俩的冲突里，当他再一次提到伏地魔的名字时，哈利明显注意到马尔福本来就难看的脸色又苍白了几分。

 

现在他们的争斗被打断了，马尔福也不像从前一样趾高气扬。他像只斗败了的狗一样灰溜溜地夹着尾巴逃跑，这在他占尽优势的局面下可是从来没有发生过的情况。

 

即使没有任何切实的征兆，任何准确的证据，然而，哈利总是有一种直觉——在他提到黑暗君主的回归时，那一刻他在德拉科·马尔福脸上流露出来的真实的恐惧与慌乱，或许并不是空穴来风。


	18. Chapter 18

“请坐，波特先生。”

 

他和乌姆里奇教授面对面地坐在她的办公桌两侧，哈利垂着头，尽可能不将视线挪到她粉红色的衣服或者是身后墙壁夸张又恶俗的颜色上，而是集中注意力在自己面前的羊皮纸，还有一只羽毛笔上面。

 

“在我们开始之前，我有几个问题想要问你，波特先生，而你对这几个问题的回答将会决定你今天受到的惩罚的严重程度。”

 

哈利感觉到自己的背部在一瞬间绷紧。他忍不住抬起头，有些涣散的目光看到乌姆里奇从她的办公桌里召唤出一张粉红色的羊皮纸，漂浮在他们俩之间。她用一根同样是粉色的羽毛笔漫不经心地在上面写了几行字，透过纸背，哈利隐隐约约猜测她写下了他们俩人的名字。

 

“我不能肯定我一定知道你的提问的答案，教授。”哈利强作镇定地说。

 

“噢，不，你一定知道的，波特。”乌姆里奇轻柔地说。她的声音听起来像淬了毒汁的甜腻的糖果，“我没有很多时间和你浪费，波特先生。而且就我已经掌握到的资料来看，你应该和我们现在最为关心的两个人有着非常密切的联系。是的，我的意思是说——阿不思·邓布利多，以及那个逃犯，西里斯·布莱克。”

 

后者的名字让哈利几乎忍不住差点从椅子上跳起来。但是越是这种时候，他发现自己的头脑就越清楚。他透过透明的玻璃镜片注视着面前的乌姆里奇的脸，努力试图让自己的目光看起来无罪又无辜。“我不知道你提到这两个人是什么意思，教授。”

 

哈利淡淡地说：“校长的事轮不到我一个学生插嘴。至于西里斯·布莱克——”他短暂地停顿一下，很快接上道：“他是个逃犯，不是吗？在我三年级的时候他曾经试图突破霍格沃茨的屏障。那次他失败了，没有伤害到任何人。然后他就不知道逃到哪儿去了。追捕他不应该是魔法部的责任吗？”

 

乌姆里奇用考究的目光打量着哈利苍白的脸，她丝毫没有为他所说的话动摇，心里仿佛已经有了确信的判断似的。

 

“我们知道他一直和你通信，更甚者，你们的联络亲密应该超乎所有人的想象。”她慢条斯理地说道，“你是他唯一的亲人，波特。如果你没有听清楚我刚刚的问题，我可以让你听清楚。我再问一次，你和西里斯·布莱克到底有没有过联系？”

 

“没有过！”哈利大声，清楚地说道。他的呼吸有点急促，但是尽量让自己听起来冷静，平稳：“不管你怎么问，事实上我根本不知道他在哪儿。”

 

“好吧，那我相信你说的，波特。”乌姆里奇忽然一改刚才的态度。她的脸放松下来，露出笑容。但是她的微笑没有让哈利觉得轻松，反而更加紧张了。乌姆里奇坐回自己的椅子上，哈利看到一张同样粉红色的羊皮纸漂浮到他面前，那只羽毛笔在书桌上立了起来。

 

“现在，用这支笔在羊皮纸上写字吧。”乌姆里奇用那种甜蜜的，危险的声音对他说。“这就是你今天被关禁闭的惩罚内容，很简单，是不是？”说着，女教授又挥动了一下魔杖，哈利看到茶杯，玻璃杯，瓷杯，依次出现在他面前的书桌上：“或者你更想和我喝一杯茶吗？你现在可以选择，波特。”

 

哈利感觉到喉咙里被一团阻塞物堵住了。他盯着眼前的羊皮纸看，知道这个惩罚绝对没有他想象中那么简单。但是当他看向杯子里的液体时，他知道自己没有别的选择。擅自喝下魔法部官员给他的东西是很愚蠢的。远比一些外在的惩罚要更可怕。

 

哈利抓起了那只羽毛笔，他抬起头看着乌姆里奇，对方好像早知道他要选择什么似的，脸上挂着微笑，看着他说道：“我要你写——我不应该说谎。”

 

他想要发出异议，例如她没有给他墨水，他该如何在羊皮纸上平白地写出一行字来。然而当羽毛笔的笔尖碰到羊皮纸的一刹那他就明白了——在他缓缓地在纸上写下第一行字的时候，他看到深红色的墨水出现在羊皮纸上。与此同时，他苍白的右手手背上多了一道细长的伤口，血缓缓地从他的伤口地流淌出来，哈利抬起头，看向乌姆里奇。

 

“哦，你要一直写，”乌姆里奇对他说道，“直到两个小时的禁闭结束。或者和我喝一杯茶。”

 

哈利不再言语。他低下头，慢慢地写完第一行字。

 

【我不应该说谎。】

 

当他开始写第二行的时候，伤口带来的刺痛更加剧烈了。他的余光瞥到自己刚刚受伤的皮肤，发现虽然他仍然血流不止，但是刚刚在写第一行字时受伤撕裂的皮肤正在缓慢地愈合。他猜想这应该是乌姆里奇的本意，弄伤他，治愈他，除了疼痛以外的记忆不会在他的身上留下。非常绝妙的惩戒方式。

 

哈利咬着牙，他感觉到自己的眼前开始有点发晕，不知道是疼痛带来的还是因为他正在失血的晕眩令他开始想呕吐。但是他一声不吭地继续写了下去。

 

第三行，我不应该说谎。

 

第四行，我不应该说谎。

 

第五行，第六行，第七行……

 

痛苦一次次的重复，几乎到了让他开始感觉到麻痹的地步。就好像他正在拿着一把刀不断地切割着自己的皮肤，更加可怕的是，他是出于自己的意愿这样做的，并没有任何的人逼迫他。这甚至隐隐约约地令他产生了一种类似自残的快感。

 

哈利头也不抬，甚至不再去关心他的禁闭距离两个小时结束还有多长时间。他不停地，一遍又一遍地重复写着那一行字，直到他头顶上忽然传来一声严厉的呵斥：“停下！波特！”

 

哈利抬起头，他看到不知道过了多久，乌姆里奇办公室外的暮色已经降临。粉红色的魔法部女教授猛地从自己的椅子上站起来身来，她的双眼因为愤怒向外鼓着，呼吸粗重。就好像一只蓄势待发，想从地上蹦起来的蛤蟆。

 

“你动了什么手脚？”乌姆里奇厉声责问他。而哈利一头雾水看着她。

 

他举起自己一直在写字的那只手，发现上面的伤疤斑驳交错，半是愈合半是被划烂的伤口，血已经淌满他的手腕。乌姆里奇又惊又怒地看着他，她本来坐在自己的椅子上享受地看着面前不可一世的波特在她面前低下那颗傲慢的脑袋，被痛苦折磨。她已经用过这个方法很多次，知道如何令她的敌人们痛苦又不至于留下任何把柄。

 

一开始她的确是这样想的，然而当她注意到哈利的手在流血不止，而他的伤口并没有消失的时候，乌姆里奇脸上的笑容凝固了。

 

“我不知道发生了什么，教授。”哈利胡乱地说。他用完好的那只左手用力地摸了一把脸，疼痛让他的感觉都变得迟钝了，但是他还能感觉到自己的眼睛有点儿湿。不知道是不是他的错觉，他感觉被他放在胸口内衣口袋里的双面镜紧贴着他的心脏，有些发热。

 

他挪开目光，尽量忽视自己感觉到的双面镜的感受。他的目光落进一旁已经放凉的茶杯里，看到里面的液体漂浮着，有些发黑，颜色像是被冲淡了的血。

 

忽然，从没有这一刻，哈利有这么渴望见到过西里斯的脸。他想起自己第一次在占卜厄运的茶杯里见到那只大黑狗的轮廓。他紧攥了一下拳头，感觉自己受伤的右手正在哆嗦着，如果乌姆里奇现在叫他放下笔，他肯定没有力气再一次拿起它了。

 

“够了！”乌姆里奇粗暴地喷了声鼻息。哈利的肩膀因为她的粗鲁猛地撞向椅子的一角，他感觉自己的身体正在发抖。他听到她低下头来咕咕哝哝，面对着自己挂在墙壁上那些奇形怪状的猫碟子低声地说着些什么，类似于‘这种魔法只会对身体非常虚弱的女巫才会失效’一类的话，哈利并不能听的非常真切。

 

忽然，乌姆里奇转过身来。她伸出一根又短又粗的手指，她指了指哈利手背上的伤口，一阵更加冰冷的刺痛传来，哈利感觉到他的伤口出现了一阵麻痒，同时，那种肌肉正在缓慢愈合的感觉更强烈了，但是速度仍然很慢。

 

乌姆里奇瞪大了眼睛看着他，像是不可置信自己的魔法居然会再次失效似的。她烦躁地收回魔杖，对哈利挥一挥手：“你可以回去了。波特。”她停顿一下，语气更加严苛地命令道：“早点上床睡觉，别做多余的事情。最好不要对任何人宣传你因为发了疯而受到了教授正常的惩罚，明白吗？”

 

哈利如获大赦，他用尽力气点了点头。在乌姆里奇满意的目光中发出一声痛苦的呻吟。他感觉到自己的眼眶湿了，知觉有些麻痹，然而意识还清醒着。这点痛苦支撑起来的仅存的理智催促着他从椅子上站起身来。哈利沉默地，快步地走出她的办公室，深夜的霍格沃茨长廊里回荡着他踉跄的脚步声。

 

当他确认自己的确从身后那件受刑室一样的房间逃了出来的时候，哈利深深地吸了一口气。他感激地让夜晚冰冷的空气流淌过他的肺。随后他头也不回，急切地，逃也似的从那里离开了。


	19. Chapter 19

他的确没有把自己在乌姆里奇办公室的遭遇告诉任何人。

 

幸运的是，在第一天的惩罚结束后，乌姆里奇似乎对他古怪的反应产生了忌惮。或许是因为她本来对自己的魔法很有自信，却不知道到底出了什么岔子,或许是她觉得哈利就是打定主意要和她对着干，并且找到了什么有用的办法——总之，当第二个晚上，第三个晚上都发生了同样的事情后，经过一个霍格莫德日，当哈利再去的时候，乌姆里奇没有叫他继续坐下写字。

 

同样，她也没有让他喝茶。

 

哈利的心里直犯嘀咕。这个晚上他先是在她办公室对面的椅子上呆坐了半个小时，而她甚至没有一直待在自己的办公室里。当禁闭还有一个多小时结束的时候，乌姆里奇匆匆叫来了费尔奇把他带出去，叫他在宵禁之前把展览室里所有的奖杯都擦干净。

 

虽然还不至于对这种幸运心生感激，但是哈利的确松了一口气。要知道，在关禁闭的第一天，他在回到宿舍的路上就差一点儿一头栽倒在地。在第一个晚上过后，他明显感觉到自己对那种眩晕感产生的恐惧超过了他手臂上还没愈合的伤口的疼痛。

 

疼痛可以忍受，但是眩晕可能会给他带来他无法想象的后果。

 

这个晚上，当他回到宿舍里后，哈利习惯性地取出双面镜。他发现不知道为什么，西里斯居然没有像前几天那样主动和他联络。这一次他却难得地觉得再好不过。接连一星期的禁闭让他觉得自己的体力和精力都快要濒临极限，他相信西里斯之前已经看出了一点儿苗头。哈利不想让西里斯看见他现在的样子——这只会让他徒增烦恼。但同时，他也想不出什么出众的理由去搪塞他的敏锐。

 

深夜，当他他洗完澡，再度鼓起勇气对着镜子里的自己时，哈利惊愕地发现自己小腹的隆起与上一次他洗完澡照镜子的时候相比更加明显。他神经质一样地反复抚摸着小腹上的凸起，这个晚上逃脱了禁闭惩罚的幸运没有给他带来多少宁静与祥和。哈利哆嗦着从镜子上挪开目光，他动作飞快地套上睡衣，厚厚地将自己裹了好几层——直到双手摸不到小腹上怪异明显的弧度为止。他走回寝室，躺在床上，对着没有反应的双面镜发了一会儿呆。然后，他闭上眼睛，才慢慢地滑进了自己的被子里。

 

凌晨时分的格里莫广场十二号。

 

西里斯盘膝坐在壁炉的栅栏外，火光静静地在他深邃憔悴的面容上跃动。窗外，由于保密魔法的保护，夜晚的凛冽寒风敲打着玻璃的声音变得遥远而模糊。仿佛有什么人正在倚靠着他的窗户轻声啜泣，像游荡在这所房子里的漂泊不定的幽灵。西里斯慢慢地向后仰倒，直到自己的后脑靠在沙发上。

 

他保持着那个姿势，闭上眼，希望自己能够就这样睡着。但是楼梯上传来吱嘎一声响，他立刻清醒过来。西里斯猛地睁开眼，看到一道黑影正站在他右手边通往二楼卧室的楼梯上。

 

“吵醒你了？”卢平温和，沙哑的声音在昏暗的布莱克老宅的客厅中响了起来。西里斯困惑地瞪着眼睛看了一会儿他一动不动的身影，似乎在反应为什么会有一个他不大熟悉的人影忽然出现。

 

片刻后，他才点了点头，说道：“我没睡着。”

 

“唐克斯今晚怎么样？我知道她和她母亲一样不喜欢待在这，总是抱怨这里空气潮湿，气氛压抑。好像有不少幽灵在房间里四处游荡。她和我观点倒是一样。当年安多米达也说过差不多的话，不过她很快就跑出去了，而且再也不用回来。谁能想到，”西里斯自嘲地喷了一声鼻息：“——我还得回来？”

 

卢平从楼梯上走下来。他借助自己的魔杖点燃了两盏蜡烛，客厅里变得稍微亮堂了一点，但是那种阴暗压抑的氛围仍然挥之不去。

 

“她今晚好多了，”狼人说道，他走到沙发旁边，把仰面朝天地靠坐着沙发的西里斯从地上拉起来。两个时隔多年再度见面的朋友相对着坐在椅子上：“入睡很快，我怕吵醒她，所以下来借用一楼的卫生间。”

 

“谢了，你总是习惯性关照身边所有人，月亮脸。”西里斯长出了一口气，他皱了一下眉毛，一针见血地说：“也难怪邓布利多把这个活儿派给你。学生时代他就喜欢让你当我和詹姆的监督员，过了十几年他还是拿你当一样的工具指派。”

 

“我想不出理由拒绝他。”卢平很有分寸地露出一个微笑，“尤其是在这件事是牵扯到我曾经最好的朋友的儿子，和我剩下为数不多的朋友中的一人的时候。即使我本身没那么感兴趣，但是我的确是个合适的人选。”

 

“……”西里斯忽然差一点咬着了自己的舌头。他瞪大了眼睛紧盯着卢平看，眼眶下面挂着两个深刻的黑眼圈：“什么意思？”

 

“我说的很清楚，西里斯。”卢平说，“你知道邓布利多今天白天的时候为什么过来对你建议让我和唐克斯搬过来，一直住在这儿。你应该明白他这么做背后的原因是什么。”

 

“我不明白。”西里斯声音嘎哑生硬地回绝道。他拧起眉毛，脸色不虞地看着卢平平静的脸：“他不就是生怕那群红头发看不住我，所以让你们俩也搬过来常住的吗？”他顿了顿，说道：“这和哈利又有什么关系？”

 

“……他希望你和哈利的接触更有分寸一些。”卢平迟疑了一下，说道：“你应该也有感觉，邓布利多校长一向认为你们俩太亲密了不是好事。”

 

“越界！”西里斯忽然打断了卢平的话，他猛地从沙发上站起来，严厉地对他说道：“他管我对哈利正常的关心和保护叫做越界？照阿不思·邓布利多看来，是不是他那样把他丢下不管不顾，自己惹出来的一屁股烂摊子都让一个学生，一个孩子在他身后帮他处理！才叫‘有分寸’？！”

 

“我不去猜想邓布利多的真正想法，虽然我认为他的确有可能是这样想的。”卢平放缓声音，试图安抚他激烈的情绪。他低声说道。“说实话，从外人眼里看来，你们的确是有点过于亲密了。我听赫敏说你甚至产生过哈利退学留下来陪你待在这的想法，这的确相当过头。”

 

“有什么问题吗？”西里斯的脸色愈发难看：“所以，他现在连我脑子里的念头都想监控？”

 

听到西里斯并没有否认赫敏曾经对他说过的这个想法的真实性，卢平深深地吸了一口气。他将话题从邓布利多的身上挪开：“你想知道唐克斯如何评论你们俩之间的关系吗？”

 

“洗耳恭听。”西里斯漫不经心地说。看起来并不是真的很感兴趣。

 

“她从同龄人的视角来看觉得哈利对你的信任和迷恋有点不可理喻。”卢平耸了耸肩：“尤其是你们是教父子关系的前提下。她以为哈利这个年龄会更叛逆点呢。唐克斯觉得他把你当作他父亲，她怎么都搞不明白他为什么会这么听他父亲的话。”

 

“在她评价哈利前，她能先拯救一下自己对你无可救药的迷恋吗？”西里斯轻蔑地‘哈’了一声，他讥嘲地，不无恼怒地说道：“非要这么说的话，她整天追着一个比她大十几岁的，足够当她父亲的老男人的屁股后面又正常到哪里去了？”

 

卢平的脸色一瞬间变得有些尴尬。他坐立不安，隐秘地在沙发上挪了挪屁股。唐克斯迷恋他的事整个凤凰社里没人不知道，或许邓布利多安排他们俩一起来也是存了这种心思。但是没谁像西里斯说的这么直接的。

 

他咳嗽了一声，开始有点后悔今晚挑这个时间来和西里斯聊天了。看得出来他一整天都对邓布利多禁止他和哈利联络的这件事怨念很深，而他刚好撞在西里斯的火药桶上。

 

“但是，你拿我和她的关系来和你与哈利之间的关系做对比，西里斯……”卢平吸了一口气，他有些犹豫地看着满脸愠怒的西里斯，继续说道：“你难道没意识到吗？这本身就不太正常。毕竟我们俩只是朋友。而你们俩——你们俩，起码在名义上是亲人。不是吗？”

 

“你也说了，月亮脸。”西里斯轻飘飘地反驳道。他从沙发上站起身来，似乎已经疲于继续应付身后卢平的发问。年长的男巫舒展了一下身体，他打着哈欠，一边揉着自己乱糟糟的半长的头发，一边朝楼梯的方向走去。

 

在踏上台阶前，他停顿了一下，轻声地说：“只是名义上，不是吗？”


End file.
